Como Basura Reciclada - Fanfic de Gray Garden
by Rutikina
Summary: Cientos de años después de los hechos ocurridos en The Gray Garden; Un misterioso demonio con lentes gruesos, carente de alas y cuernos, barre las calles del Jardín Gris con gran melancolía. A pesar de tener una buena vida, su pasado lo llena de arrepentimiento.¿Podrá encontrar su paz o lo deboraran sus pesadillas? Basado en Gray Garden de Funamusea / Okegom / Deep Sea Prisoner.
1. Dedicatorias y advertencias

p class="MsoNormal"strongDedicatorias y advertencias/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif',serif;"Para ti, quien también te gustó la creación de Deep-Sea /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Prisoner/spanspan style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif',serif;" (funamusea); The Gray Garden, te agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de leer esto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif',serif;"Como fan, me siento feliz de que haya más personas que les guste este tipo de contenido, pero como escritora novata, estoy algo nerviosa de compartir mis fantasías con el mundo. Espero que te entretengas al leer esta historia, como yo al escribirla./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif',serif;"¡Que disfrutes!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif',serif;"DISCLAIMERS:/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif',serif;"Esta obra puede contener lenguaje soez y/o vulgar, junto con descripciones violentas y/o desagradables, se recomienda discreción./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif',serif;" /span/strong/p 


	2. Prefacio

p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif',serif;"Prefacio/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif',serif;"Había una vez cierto mundo donde existían dos grupos en conflicto, que se llevaban a la destrucción mutua sin razón. Si alguna vez existió una explicación, había sido olvidada, ya nadie la recordaba ni le importaba./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif',serif;"La guerra duró por mucho tiempo, hasta que después de tanta desolación y desesperación decidieron hacer la paz, eligiendo coexistir en armonía./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif',serif;"Así pasó un largo, largo periodo de tiempo en donde ángeles y demonios convivieron juntos en lo que fue llamado El jardín gris, gobernados por dios y el diablo a la vez. En esta nueva era de paz, quienes crecieron sin guerra ni violencia veían las historias pasadas como insólitas, y no entendían como en otros mundos aun sus grupos eran enemigos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif',serif;"Un día, esa tranquilidad fue interrumpida por el ataque de un malvado ser que, en conjunto de sus secuaces, encerraron a dios en un ataque sorpresa, dándoles libertad para asaltar los poblados y el castillo en donde se encontraba el diablo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif',serif;"Este ruin invasor de otro mundo era el diablo de los demonios de la llama; Ivlis. Esté había traído caos y devastación solo por sus ansias de poder, que, si no fuera por la participación de un valiente grupo de niñas, que lucharon incansablemente para detenerlo a él y a sus súbditos, hubiera logrado su objetivo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif',serif;"Entonces, después de una ferviente lucha de los habitantes y las niñas para defender su hogar, dios pudo liberarse y ahuyentar a los malvados invasores, recuperando la paz que tanto les había costado conseguir. Volviendo a vivir esos días de tranquilidad por una infinidad más de tiempo./span/p 


	3. Parte 1 - Día soleado

A plena luz de un caluroso día que ilumina el jardín gris, un demonio sin alas y cuernos rotos limpia las calles con una pequeña cara de aflicción y un mar de suspiros. Es el actual conserje que realiza sus funciones de basurero, con sus gafas que deforman la luz mirando a la nada.

—Ahora ¿Qué haré? —susurra el que barre el polvo una y otra vez— Esta vez no podré escabullirme...

—No te ves bien, Alfem —mencionó una voz, que lo sacó del trance en el cual estaba.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Froze, ¿Como se encuentra hoy? —saluda casualmente al ángel que le habla, su pelo rubio y vestimenta gris es lo que más destaca de ella.

—Mejor que tú, al parecer —menciona fríamente.

Él solo rio de forma cansada, sin la intención de esconder su estado anímico. Froze, lo miraba de forma fría, pero esa es su forma de demostrar verdadera preocupación. Ella es una persona amable, no sabe cómo expresarse muy bien, pero es amable, eso es algo que aprendió viviendo ahí, pero no impide que él la moleste un poco.

—Oh... señorita Froze, que fría... sus palabras hieren profundamente mi alma —decía Alfem con un evidente tono de burla hacía al ángel.

—Mejor será que me vaya.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya te vas?!

Deteniendo su caminar y volteando un poco el cuerpo para tenerlo en su campo de visión dijo—: ¿Me dirás qué te ocurre?

Suspiró levemente, como si necesitara aclarar de lo que tenía en mente.

—Es que hoy planeaba salir con el señor a divertirnos, pero perdí una apuesta con Wodash y ahora tengo que encargarme de clasificar todo el inventario de su jardín y eso me tomará horas... no sé cómo decirle al señor que no podré acompañarlo.

Esto dejo fría a Froze, ¿cómo un tema tan simple lo tenía preocupado? ¿acaso era estúpido? Eso era obvio, eso lo sabía desde que lo conoció, pero aun así no podía esconder esos pensamientos cuando lo miraba

—Solo dile, él entenderá.

—Es que no lo entiendes, ¡yo también quería salir! —llora en agonía— Ya teníamos tiempo esperando que el local abriera, además conociendo al señor, no querrá ir solo. Sí tan solo pudiera convencer a Wodash de pagar la apuesta otro día, pero no me escuchará...

—mmm... Estoy segura de que, si le pides a la señora Etihw que interceda aceptará, en especial si él está involucrado.

Alf, un poco sorprendido, se colocó un poco nervioso. Sabía que era una buena idea, de hecho, ella era muy indulgente con él, siempre lo trataba como a un niño, pero...

—No puedo hacer eso, ya le debo mucho a la señora, no puedo, ella es muy buena, pero también es mi culpa por no ganar el desafío —El honor nunca fue su fuerte, pero estar en ese lugar por tanto tiempo, algo había estado cambiando en él; era algo que no podía controlar.

Un pequeño silencio se formó tras la negativa de Alfem, pero no duro mucho.

—Vaya, yo que también pensaba que era una buena idea.

Una voz cortó el silencio, era la señorita Etihw, que apareció junto a ellos en ese mismo momento, flotando en ese lugar— Sabes, le diré a Wodash que no puedes trabajar hoy, ya que tienes vacaciones.

—¿Va-vacaciones? —Dijeron los otros dos mientras miraban atónitos, veían como ella se aprovechaba de ser la dueña de este lugar. Los monarcas son temibles en cierto sentido.

—¿Está segura de esto mi señora? —el nerviosismo de Alfem era evidente.

—Pues claro que estoy segura, será una orden, así no podrá negarse —Ella no podía ver, o, mejor dicho, no quería ver la preocupación de Alf, ya que este presentía que por culpa de su intervención él tendría que hacer más que solo el inventario—, además pequeño Alf, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me digas señora?

—Disculpe señorita Etihw, pero ya se me hizo una costumbre —diciendo esto, hacia repetidamente una reverencia de noventa grados, él admiraba mucho a la diosa del jardín gris, después de todo, Alf la veía como su benefactora—. Muchas gracias por su amabilidad.

—Te has convertido en su amigo, es normal que los quiera ayudar.

—¡FROZE! —un grito lejano se aproximaba con gran velocidad, de una demonio peliverde. En su carrera salta y abraza a Froze haciendo que giren un poco— ¡Te extrañé!

—¡¿Yosafire?! —La sorpresa en su cara, se convirtió en una suave sonrisa, aunque intentaba conservar un rostro serio, no podía esconder que estaba feliz de verla.

—¿Por qué te demorabas tanto? Tuve que salir a buscarte. Habíamos quedado, hay muchas cosas que debemos hacer, ¿Qué era lo que te detenía…? —En ese momento se percata de la diosa y el basurero, su expresión de disgusto al verlo era evidente y ella no se molestaba en ocultarlo. Su sola presencia le resultaba molesta, por ello trato de enfocarse solo en la dama de gris— ¡¿Como estás Eti?!

—Bien gracias por preguntar —asentía.

Un ambiente agradable se formaba, una pequeña charla de la cual el barrendero claramente no pertenecía, él lo entendía a la perfección. El no pertenecía del todo ahí, solo era algo que no tenía donde volver y se le permitía vivir en ese tranquilo lugar, en donde las preocupaciones no iban más allá de cuanta basura le faltaba por limpiar.

El sol brillaba hermoso, la brisa tocaba su rostro refrescando y evaporando su sudor. El olor a hierba estaba en el aire y las risas de las mujeres que estaban cerca se confundían con el sonido del pueblo; En definitiva, ese no era su hogar, de donde él provenía era un sitio mucho más lamentable, no podía compararlos, era algo imposible.

Mientras ellas conversaban, el demonio llamado Alf se comienza a alejar tratando de no ser notado, pero fracasa, los ojos del ángel lo siguen y la diosa réplica en voz un tanto baja— ¿Por qué se parecen tanto?

Ethiw se dirige hacia a él rápidamente impidiéndole el paso —Así que le diré que confirme que se van a juntar hoy, así que termina tus deberes temprano. Nos vemos, cuídense ustedes también. —Con esas palabras la diosa se fue.

—Es hora de que nosotras también nos vayamos, Froze.

—Tienes razón, vámonos —dijo Froze, tomándole la mano a Yosafire.

Comenzaban a caminar, pero sin impedir que ella viera por un momento al sujeto con la escoba en la mano y alzar la mano como despedida. Él responde su despedida.

Las demás se fueron y el basurero siguió con su trabajo, aún quedaban cosas por hacer. Una de las inquietudes ya no estaba, el cual era su salvavidas para cubrirlo de otro pensamiento más venenoso, su verdadera preocupación, con la que convive y despierta cada día; el hecho de que él no pertenece a ese hermoso lugar. Los momentos de tranquilidad se irán y se volverán en recuerdos en algún momento, él solo es un extranjero, no, era peor que eso, era uno de los que causo daño a este hermoso paraíso y eso es lo que más lo carcomía por dentro, no podía perdonarse, ¿Por qué no solo se quedó sin recuerdos? Pero eso era egoísta, este era el precio que tenía que pagar de lo que pasó cuando aún era estúpido y sin ninguna pisca de bondad en él.


	4. Parte 2 - Noche de luna llena

Ya era la hora, limpio y preparado. Alfem, el demonio que se encargaba del aseo del lugar no tenía rastro de haber estado en los alcantarillados hace eso unos momentos dándoles mantención.

Pelo corto y bien peinado, su camina blanca ordenada junto a sus guantes negros, un pantalón claro junto con unos zapatos bien lustrados, podrían decir que se estaba preparando para ir al karaoke con su jefe, no, definitivamente nadie podría siquiera pensar eso.

-Es hora – Tomando unas pertenencias las coloca en los bolsillos y se dispone a salir.

Había luna llena, no era del todo de noche, pero se podía ver resplandecer en el cielo.

El Jardín Gris aun no dormía, mucha gente estaba paseando en las calles esto se debía a que un par de tiendas habían sido abiertas, lugares para pasar el tiempo y en una de ellas planea pasar el rato, aunque primero debía ir al punto de reunión; la plaza del lugar.

– Me pregunto si realmente vendrá. – Alf miraba el cielo con toda tranquilidad, como que no culparía a su jefe si decide no venir, después de todo el era el tipo de persona que se quedan encerradas en casa. En eso una silueta oscura se aproxima, un cabello blanco resalta en esa oscuridad. - ¡OH! Me alegra que allá decidido venir y no quedarse en casa, señor Kcalb.

El hombre mantiene los ojos cerrados, aunque parece sereno, pero a los ojos del barrendero era evidente la tensión que emanaba. – Eti prácticamente me hecho afuera.

\- Tendremos que aprovechar esta oportunidad que nos dio la señora Etihw. – Lo abrazo con su brazo derecho y lo comenzó a encaminar hacia el local.

"Karaoke blanco/negro", así se llamaba el local donde iban a relajarse.

– Estoy dudando si podré hacer esto. Murmullo Kcalb en voz baja mientras miraba el cartel del lugar.

Bueno ya estamos aquí, mejor entremos. - dijo, casi obligando al hombre de negro el cual estaba un poco encorvado por la diferencia de altura.

Una vez dentro pidieron unos licores para beber y una sala. El lugar no era muy espacioso, pero tenía lo necesario.

Escúcheme, señor, ahora estamos aquí, aunque siento que de los dos soy el más emocionado, ciento que sería bueno que usted utilice el karaoke por primera vez.

– ... no creo que sea una buena idea...

Vamos señor Kcalb, no tiene que sentirse tímido, estamos solo por lo cual es perfecto que desahogarse cantando. Miré, esta canción creo que le vendría bien.

– ...

El demonio de lentes gruesos solo miraba con una risa optimista al Diablo negro, mientras que este le devolvía una mirada de desconfianza, pero la persistencia del diablillo salió victoriosa con un...

– Enciéndelo. – De parte del lado perdedor.

– ¡YES! – felizmente alfen enciende el karaoke para que corra la canción, Kcalb comienza a cantar.

Inesperadamente, con una canción melancólica la voz del diablo era hermosa, como si el mundo se detuviera en ese instante llenado todo con una añoranza, recuperar lo perdido, cambiar el pasado. Sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaban a caer, y ayudando con el coro Alf se le unió. Aún no habían bebido nada y ya se había roto el hielo, esto salió mejor de lo que pensaban, quien pensaría que el diablo cantaba mejor que los ángeles.

Así comenzó a transcurrir el tiempo, entre copa y copa risas de Alf, enojos de Kcalb, llantos de ambos, los dos parecían un duo de comedia, pero solos en la habitación del karaoke, así que sin darse cuenta ya tenían que irse del local y volver. Aunque ninguno de los dos planeaba irse directo a casa.

La luna, la luna estaba muy hermosa como para ignorarla, no admirar tal cosa sería un pecado. Por lo cual fueron a verlo fuera de la Aldea Gris pero ahora más tranquilos, casi taciturnos.

El silencio prolongado de los dos fue cortado con una voz melancólica.

\- ... Dígame, que hubiera preferido...- comienza a hablar Alfem.

\- ¿?

\- Mantenerme estúpido y no recordar nada o... seguir siendo estúpido, pero ser consciente de que eres una mierda.

\- ...

\- Cuando llegue aquí realmente pensé que iba a morir, de hecho... aun me pregunto porque no me dejaron morir esa noche... digo fui uno de los invasores ese día. Yo al menos lo hubiera hecho.

Ambos hacen una pausa, como si ninguno quisiera tocar el tema. Recordar antiguos tiempos no era algo que Kcalb le agradará mucho, pero esto era distinto, no era un campo minado como seria con otra persona.

\- Yo... yo quería hacerlo. – Confeso un poco durativo, pero sin mucha expresión en su rostro como si estuviera tranquilo al decir algo tan terrible como el deseo de matar a alguien - Quería matarte al instante en el cual te vi, pero Ethiw fue... quien quería dejarte un poco más de tiempo con vida... para sacarte información y después desecharte.

\- Eso es... un poco... reconfortante. No son tan ingenuos como uno podría pensar. – Una genuina sonrisa de tranquilidad se dibujó en el rostro de Alfem, mientras este seguía viendo la luna.

\- ...Pero nunca pensamos que... ni siquiera supieras quien eras...

\- Eso debió ser un poco desilusionante, ¿Cómo podrías torturar a alguien que no es consciente de lo que hizo?

\- Tienes razón – Asintió levemente. – Eso no sería tan gratificante.

Una conversación que cualquiera encontraría incomoda, ellos la entablaban con mucha tranquilidad. El hecho de ser demonios era parte de su naturaleza, algo así no podía perturbarlos. Aunque viven en un mundo pacifico estos rasgos no son tan fácil de borrar más bien solo encubrir y soltar cuando se da la oportunidad.

\- ¿Quién diría que pase tanto tiempo aquí? – Dice Alf de forma más relajada. – Bueno, no es mucho, pero lo suficiente como para querer negar lo que alguna vez fui. Ahora ni siquiera puedo decir que soy el mismo que llego aquí por primera vez.

\- Por eso sigues con vida. - Dijo rápidamente Kcalb, como tratando de responder una duda que nunca pronuncio, pero que se tenia que dejar en claro.

\- Eso dio miedo. Al menos podría dudarlo un poco. – Dejo Alf con una sonrisa nerviosa, sintiendo un frio subiendo en su columna en toda la conversación. Sería como una advertencia, que si mostraba solo una muestra de ser una amenaza o problema para ellos, su actual amigo no dudaría ni en lo más mínimo en matarlo.

\- ... - Miro fijamente al demonio sin cuernos, para después desviar la mirada. - No puedo... simplemente matarte... eso sería...un poco hipócrita de mi parte.

\- ...

\- Estoy seguro de que he hecho cosas mil veces peores de lo que tú has hecho...

\- ... Vaya...ahora entiendo porque ella se apiado de mi... - Una pequeña sonrisa de dibujo en el rostro de Alf

\- ¿A qué viene eso?

\- Solo fue un pensamiento hablado.

\- ...

\- Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, ya es tarde y los chicos buenos no se quedan tan tarde.

\- Tienes razón. Volvamos.

Se levantaron y se encaminaron de regreso, pero sin darse cuenta de que alguien estaba escuchando toda su conversación.


	5. Parte 3 - Fin de la noche

Los que escuchaban en secreto la salida de Alf y Kcalb no estaban cerca de ellos, sino, lejos en una habitación oscura. En ella una piedra blanca y dos siluetas resaltan en las sombras.

\- Eso fue todo. Fue una noche intensa, ¿No lo crees? – Menciono muy satisfecha una de las siluetas.

\- Aunque no creo que fue demasiado melancólica esa última conversación. – Se quejo la otra. – Tampoco dijeron nada con lo cual molestarlo ya que si menciono como canta se enterará que lo estábamos espiando.

\- Creo que le pediré que vaya conmigo la próxima vez. – Dijo la otra recordando la voz que tenia Kcalb al cantar, quería escucharlo de nuevo, pero esta vez sin estar escondida.

\- ¡Me invitaras! ¿verdad Etihw? – Rogo con voz juguetona.

\- Él seguro se negará si te invito, pero si él no tendría que negarse si no sabes que vas. – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. – Pero es momento que te vayas a casa, mañana es el día.

\- ¡Tienes razón! – Dijo como acordándose de algo importante – Mañana verá, mi florería tendrá las flores más bonitas que pueda encontrar en todos los mundos.

\- Estoy ansiosa por verlas – Le dijo mientas Yosfire salía por la ventana. – Ahora solo falta que el llegue.

Al quedarse sola en su habitación, salió de ella para ir a la habitación gris. No pudo simplemente hacerse la dormida y pasar totalmente desapercibida, sin dejar ninguna sospecha de haber hecho alguna fechoría, pero, quería encontrarlo y verlo antes de irse a dormir. Así que se preparó té y unos bocadillos para dar ambiente al momento en que él llegara.

Aunque estuvo un tiempo esperándolo, no paso mucho tiempo en soledad, de un momento a otro, el diablo negro de pelo blanco apareció en la habitación.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo tu noche? – Pregunto la diosa mientas daba un sorbo a su bebida.

\- ... - En silencio, el diablo observaba a la diosa comiendo a la mitad de la noche, estaba midiendo exactamente lo que iba a decir en ese momento.

\- ¿mmm? ¿No me lo dirás? – Replico ella, ladeando sutilmente la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué debería decirte algo que ya sabes? Después de todo estuviste viendo todo lo que sucedió. – Afirmo sin inmutarse.

Ella se congelo, la habían descubierto, pero como, ella escondió muy bien las piedras cuando fue a echar un vistazo al local en la tarde. ¿Cómo? Como fue que lo supo... ¡¿Cómo?!

\- Espera, ¡¿cómo supiste que yo—

\- Así que si nos espiabas – Interrumpió el diablo.

\- ¿Qué? – La había atrapado, la respuesta de él fue demasiado rápida para que ella lo procesara.

\- Supuse que no te quedarías tranquila con lo ansiosa que estabas para que tuviera que salier. De hecho, me obligaste a ir, hasta me amenazaste con quitarme mis dulces durante un mes entero. Además, ¿qué clase de excusa es esa de ir a ver la calidad de los locales antes del día de mañana, ese era tu trabajo. – Dijo un poco enojado. – Así que era fácil imaginar que estarías espiando de alguna forma.

\- Tenia que asegurarme que lo pasaras bien. – Dijo con seguridad Etihw.

Un silencio se formo cuando dijo eso, los ojos medio cerrados de Kcalb, mirándola con desaprobación. El nerviosismo que ella comenzó a sentir incrementaba cada segundo con la mirada de Kcalb.

\- Bueno, te lo agradezco – Termino diciendo él. – Al fin y al cabo, fue una buena noches.

\- Pude notar que lo pasaste bien, - Ella agrego - nunca pensé que pudieras tomar más de un sorbo de alcohol. ¿Por qué no bebes también conmigo? – Replico la diosa.

\- No, solo para esta ocasión, nada más, teníamos que verificar la calidad del local, ¿recuerdas?

La decepción se noto en un pequeño puchero que no duro ni dos segundos, sabía que él era terco y si quería convencerlo tenia que ser en el acto, así que fue al tema que realmente quería tocar.

\- ¿Cuándo iremos al karaoke nosotros? – Introdujo rápidamente el tema.

\- ... Nunca. No quiero hacer eso de nuevo. – Una respuesta cortante, pero ella no se quedaría por vencida tan rápidamente.

\- Oh vamos, cantas muy bien, quiero que me cantes. ¿Puedes cantar para mí? – Un golpe directo.

\- ¡N-NO! – El sonrojo de la cara de Kcalb era evidente, una parte de él si quería hacer lo que ella le pedía, pero su timidez le impidió ser sincero consigo mismo.

\- Oh vamos, sé que quieres... - Insistía un poco más coqueta Etihw, como si sus encantos femeninos pudieran debilitar la timidez de Kcalb.

\- ¡Me voy a dormir! – Exclamo tratando de huir de la situación que en cualquier momento se saldría de control. – Necesito descansar, con los turistas que vendrán mañana, no creo sobrevivir si no descanso lo suficiente.

\- ¡Espera! – Deteniendo la diosa al diablo antes que saliera de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué ocurre ahora? No estoy de humor para más juegos. - Exclamo.

\- ¿Por qué no pasas a mi habitación antes de ir a dormir? – Le susurro muy cerca del oído, para que solo él pudiera escuchar esas palabras.

Kcalb quedo quieto, y rojo como un tomate. Se distancio ligeramente cuando proceso esa oración que provenía de la boca de Etihw. La miro un poco alterado un poco de tiempo, pero al ver el rostro ella, él desvió la mirada diciendo muy tímidamente y casi como un susurro– De acuerdo.

Así termino la noche para los protectores del mundo gris, mientras que en otro lado, un solitario Alfem intentaba dormir en su habitación, solo acompañado de remordimientos.


	6. Parte 4 - Comenzando bien el día

Todo estaba cubierto de una sombra inmensa, Alfem no sabía dónde estaba, no podría ver más allá de sus manos. De un momento a otro le comenzó a llegar un olor a ceniza y a hierro, junto con un calor que se esparcía por cada parte de su cuerpo. Una gran nostalgia invadía su ser y su vista se comenzaba a expandir.

Un lugar dominado por el fuego, un pueblo cubiertos por llamas, pero sin ser afectadas por ellas, siendo todo imbuido en un cálido color rojo. Este sitio lo conocía muy bien, el Inframundo de llamas, su antiguo hogar, el lugar donde nació, donde se crió y desarrollo, el lugar donde nunca pudo ser más que un cabeza dura al igual que su gobernante.

Todo era como el recordaba, pero había algo mal, es lugar estaba vacío, desolado, ningún otro demonio a la vista además estaba ese olor extraño, ese extraño olor a hierro. - ¿De dónde viene? - Se preguntaba, con la mirada comenzó a buscar. Los olores fuertes de ceniza y azufre eran comunes, pero ese otro olor, el no saber su origen lo llenaba de incertidumbre, un temor lo invadía a cada segundo - ¿De dónde-? – Al girar su duda se disipo, pero en cambio se llenó de desesperación, los cuerpos de todos a quien conoció en ese mundo hacían un camino macabro de muerte y sangre.

Era una visión espantosa, el estado de los cuerpos era deplorable, vomitivo. Signos de todo tipo de torturas están en los cuerpos y pedazos repartidos en el piso. Era más que claro quien quiera que hubiera hecho esta atroz carnicería no les dio una muerte rápida e indolora, sino, todo lo contrario, es como si esa persona hubiera dejado su huella.

Eso no podía ser real, eso debía ser un sueño, era un camino carmesí hecho por completo con todos sus conocidos. Esto lo mareaba, se preguntaba una y otra vez como paso esto.

– _Esto paso es tu culpa_ – Escuchaba una voz espectral que venía de su espalda, el solo escucharla lo inmovilizo. –_ Esto paso por que eres débil, todo lo que tenías que hacer era convencerla, pero no tuviste la fuerza para detenerla._

– Te equivocas – Dijo con voz temblorosa – Ella nunca haría tal cosa.

– _¿Qué tan seguro estas? ¿Acaso fuiste a ver si todos está bien?_ – Instigaba con malicia esa voz – P_ues no, solo te quedaste cómodo y no hiciste nada, y todo con la excusa que, aunque fueras no podrías detener cualquier cosa. Patético._

– ¡Te equivocas! – Exclamo – ¡Esto NO puede ser real! Ella no sería capaz de...

–_ ¡Vaya! Sí que confías en ella._ – Se burlaba la voz – _Entonces, ¿Por qué no la saludas?_

– ¿Qué estás-? – En eso vuelve a girar para intentar ver el rostro de quien le habla, pero en vez de eso ve a una joven rodeada de cadáveres y cubierta en sangre la cual solo se podía notar en sus rojas ropas por el brillo del líquido aun fresco. Aunque estaba de espaldas su figura era inconfundible, sus grandes cuernos, esa cosa y alas rojas, su pelo castaño que hasta ahora les llegaba a los muslos, además de ese estilo de vestir de princesa, ella la causa de su tragedia. La niña que vio creer no le causaba más que pánico, se encontraba ahí quieta, sin mover ningún musculo. - ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

Al decir esas palabras fue como despertar del trance en el cual estaba la joven, esta se voltea lentamente y al mirarlo hace una sonrisa espeluznante. De inmediato comenzó a caminar lentamente en su dirección, y por cada paso que daba una risa infantil era más y más fuerte.

Huye, era lo que su mente le repetía incansablemente una y otra vez, pero que al mismo tiempo su cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba como afectado por una parálisis, ni el más mínimo de sus dedos reaccionaba con sus órdenes y la joven se acercaba cada vez más hasta llegar junto a él.

– Volviste – Dijo la joven una vez que se paro en frente de él. – Te extrañe, juguete roto.

Al escuchar esas palabras, todo a su alrededor cambio, y él también cambio. Ya no estaba en el paisaje horrendo del pueblo, sino en un lugar mucho más espantoso, el taller donde ella "jugaba" con sus "juguetes". Podía ver sus antiguas alas, sus cuernos y sus aros en ese lugar mientras que observaba todo estando firmemente amarrado a una silla.

– ¿Sabes? Ahora creo que lo podre conseguir. – Decía mientras ella tomaba una de sus herramientas – Dime, ¿Me volverás ayudar a encontrar una solución?

Al recordar esas palabras, la racionalidad ya se volvía humo, la desesperación dominaba su conciencia, y cada paso que daba el deseaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Todo su cuerpo se intentaba mover, entonces entre el forcejeo una de sus manos logro liberar y dirigiéndola hacia su agresora grito su nombre, el nombre que jamás quiso recordar.

– ¡Poemi! – Dijo sentándose en su cama con la mano estirada en su habitación. La poca luz que entraba desde la ventana anuncia que el sol estaba a punto de salir; Había vuelto al Jardín Gris, había vuelto a su nuevo hogar.

Con la respiración aun agitada, y el sudor frio cubriéndole de pies a cabezas se abrazo de forma instintiva, como si envolverse en sí mismo lo reconfortara, pero solo le recordaba que estaba solo sin nadie que le pueda dar consuelo. Solo fuera de casa, fuera del lugar donde se creció, desechado en un reino donde el fue su enemigo, nadie lo necesita, nadie lo extraña, nadie lo apreciaba. Tres años habían pasado y nadie lo había venido a buscar, nunca tuvo verdaderos amigos.

Esos pensamientos lo hacían sentirse aun más miserable de lo que ya esa pesadilla ya había hecho. Tenia que sacar lo que lo acosaba, no era primera vez que esto pasaba, ya debía estar acostumbrado después de soñar con estas cosas todos los días después que recupero sus recuerdos. Ya tenia un nuevo hogar y amigos, aunque tal vez en el fondo lo odiaban por lo que alguna vez hizo, era lo único que le daba consuelo y estaba eternamente agradecido con ellos.

Al poder aclarar su mente se levanto y preparo para este día. Todo el mundo se había preparado para esto, la señorita Etihw al verse aburrida se le ocurrió hacer un festival donde todo quien siquiera pudiera venir, aunque fuera de otro mundo. Esto además serviría para lucir su nuevo mundo de paz, aunque eso no resta la razón inicial.

En el día de hoy el trabajo sería mayor por los turistas, y mantener limpio por su propio esfuerzo sería imposible, así que Wodash lo dejo a cargo de un pequeño grupo de ángeles y demonios que le ayudaran a mantener limpio el lugar, así que tenia que salir lo más temprano posible al castillo para organizar y dividir el trabajo.

Así que se preparó, desayuno y se vistió con sus ropas de trabajos, las más limpias y nuevas que tenía, aunque solo fuera un conserje, un barrendero, tenia que verse perfecto para los extraños que vendrían. Tomo sus lentes junto otras pertenencias y se marchó. Un gran día había comenzado.


	7. Parte 5 - Todo en orden

El cielo comienza a aclararse, junto al silencio de la madrugada los últimos movimientos de las preparaciones comienzan a surgir. Muchos tipos de tiendas y comercios comienzan a abrir sus puertas junto a los primeros rayos del sol. Los primeros turistas se pueden observar caminando por las calles de la Aldea Gris.

– Chicos y eso es todo lo que tenemos que hacer. – Finalizo de hablar Alfem en frente de un grupo de diez personas compuestas de cinco ángeles y cinco demonios con overoles parecidos a los de él, agrupados en una de las esquinas del pueblo – Sé primera fuente que este no es el trabajo más apreciado ni mucho menos el más glamoroso, pero sí uno digno como cualquier otro e importante. Hacer el trabajo más fácil para la señora Etihw, el de mantener limpio este lugar, ese es nuestra labor, ya que, aunque ella pueda mantener limpio con su poder, con todos los tipos de personas que vendrán es mejor que nosotros nos encarguemos de este asunto menor, mientras ella se encarga de otras cosas más importante; La seguridad del Jardín Gris. ¿Alguna pregunta?

–Si Etihw puede mantener limpio por ella misma, ¿Para qué estás tú aquí? – Pregunto uno de los demonios.

– Excelente pregunta – Afirmo Alfem – Cuestiones como esas no me dejan dormir por las noches, ¿Alguna otra duda?

Solo un silencio lleno de dudas le respondió. Todos estaban tan impactados por la inutilidad de todo este asunto y desconcertados de que si todo este trabajo valdría la pena, pero nadie se atrevió a decir algo al respecto. Es como si de forma unánime sintieran compasión por el sujeto que estaba al frente de ellos.

– Bueno, si no hay más dudas, ya les expliqué dónde va cada uno, – les apuntaba al mapa junto con las indicaciones que se les había entregado – tengan presente que, aunque vayamos en grupo de tres o dos normalmente estaremos separados uno de los otros para cubrir más espacio y además de vez en cuando iré a visitarlos para ver si tienen alguna duda. Eso es todo, manos a la obra.

El pequeño grupo de esparció en diferentes direcciones, como ya habían acordado. Alfem se dirigía al castillo como el primer lugar de chequeo. Era uno de los puntos fuertes para los turistas, aunque no pudieran pasear libremente por todo el castillo cosas como el jardín y la biblioteca estarían abierta al público.

En eso, mientras daba una ronda por el castillo para asegurar que todo estuviera impecable, se encontró con el jefe de los ángeles.

– ¡Hey, Wodash! – Saludo casualmente al ángel del ojo parchado – ¿Cómo has estado con los visitantes?

– Si tuviera que decir algo, diría que son una molestia – dijo un tanto agotado – solo me dan más trabajo. Solo espero que Etihw se aburra pronto, no quiero que le pase nada a las plantas del jardín.

– ¡No te preocupes! – Dijo Alfem colocando su mano en su pecho – para eso estamos, no permitiremos que arruinen el hermoso jardín ni ningún otro lugar.

El ángel le dio una mirada penetrante que puso nervioso al confiado demonio, como si le estuviera diciendo que si algo les pasaba a sus amadas plantas él pagaría el precio por no cuidarlas como se debía. Alfem podía sentir el aura asesina de Wosahs, pero solo se podía quedar quieto con una estúpida sonrisa.

– Por cierto – Dijo Wodahs cortando el silencio – Aun no has terminado el inventario que debías hacer.

– O-Oh eso… – Aunque ayer era un tema que le carcomía la cabeza, con la salida al karaoke con Kcalb y el hecho que tenía que organizar al grupo encargado de la limpieza, eso lo había olvidado por completo. – S-Sí tienes razón, hoy a la noche lo terminaré, lo prometo.

Su nerviosismo lo delataba, el ángel pudo notar su olvido con respecto al tema, aunque no era algo de vital importancia o siquiera fuera algo que realmente necesitara de inmediato, pero fue un compromiso que hizo y debe cumplir. Sabe que no puede culparlo de no poder cumplir con lo acordado en el plazo, pero él fue el culpable de apostar algo para poder conseguir permiso para enfrentar a esas dos con estas fechas tan próximas. Wodahs sabe que Alfem quiere superarse, pero, aunque haya cambiado, en el fondo sigue siendo un cabeza hueca.

– ¿Aun te duelen? – Pregunto el ángel jefe cambiando el tema.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto de vuelta con una obvia cara de duda.

– Tus heridas – Respondió un tanto molesto como sorprendido, era algo importante ¿Cómo podía reaccionar así? – Esas dos no tuvieron piedad, ni siquiera sé cómo no estas postrado en cama.

– Ah, eso, no te preocupes, estoy bien, tengo una buena regeneración, soy un demonio ¿sabes? hasta se me había olvidado. – dijo sin ninguna preocupación – Además le pedí a una ángel que me ayudará con las heridas más molestas cuando estaba haciendo el aseo en la aldea.

– ¿No se lo pediste a Etihw?

– No quería molestarla con esta cosa tan insignificante, además me hubiera regañado. No hubiera aprobado mis intenciones de entrenar aun en estas circunstancias. – Dijo un tanto apenado.

Este sujeto era todo un enigma, no sabían si solo se hacía el tonto o realmente era un idiota. Se preocupaba de las cosas más pequeñas, pero menospreciaba las importantes, era como si estuviera compitiendo para el cargo de bufón o algo así. Cosa que no le daba mucha tranquilidad a Wodahs, si no fuera por todo lo que paso, aun tendría su ojo puesto sobre él todo el tiempo.

– Bueno, me despido aún tengo cosas que hacer – Dijo el ángel jefe.

– Sí, es mejor que nos pedíamos, el día recién comienza, hay mucho trabajo por hacer. Bueno nos vemos.

Ambos se despiden y se van para caminos distintos. Alfem va hacia la parte externa del castillo, como de forma instintiva para asegurarse de que ese jardín estuviera bien. Sí iba a comenzar el día, tenía que comprobar el buen estado de ese sitio.

No le tomo mucho tiempo ver que todo estaba impecable, todo estaba en su lugar, ordenado y bien cuidado, cosa que le preocupaba más, ya que entre más perfecto estuviera, así de esplendoroso tendría que quedar al final del día.

Un largo día comenzaba, pero mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pudo notar unos turistas que paseaban por la parte externa del castillo. Aunque estaban en el otro extremo de donde él se encontraba se podía notar que eran un chico y dos chicas, estas últimas eran claramente demonios, sus grandes y rojizos cuernos las delataban, pero el chico no era tan fácil de diferenciar, con todos esos mundos, no podía decir fácilmente si era un demonio o un ángel u otra cosa. De hecho, esto le llamo la atención, y pudo notar algunos rasgos, rasgos que lo congelaron al instante.

– ¿Qué hace aquí? – Dijo como si un pensamiento se le hubiera escapado. No sabía si estar feliz o enojado por encontrarse con él en este lugar, su querido amigo, el que tanto extraño y nunca más volvió a ver. Aquel que los abandono por un quiebre irreparable con su antiguo jefe, eso lo podía entender, pero nunca volvió o trato de comunicarse con los que había dejado atrás, al menos no con él.

No podía dejar que le viera, aunque quisiera hablarle, tenía tanto enojo reprimido, junto con que su sola presencia le traía recuerdos de su anterior mundo, cosa que no quería recordar, hasta su propio nombre desecho para poder tener una nueva vida aquí. Dejando por último que no deseaba que lo viera como estaba actualmente. Cualquiera diría que su estado actual era deplorable a como era antes, aunque fue decisión suya el seguir así, sería una imagen lamentable para quien lo conociera.

Los demonios seguían su camino, mientras Alfem barría dándoles la espalda, siendo imposible no escuchar su conversación.

– Me pregunto si nos van a recibir – Comentaba una de ellas, para ser exactos fue la de pelo rosa trenzado.

– No perdemos nada al preguntar, ¿no? – Menciono la otra, la del pelo oscuro, se notaba que no tenia muchas expectativas al estar ahí. – Es mejor que nos conozcan y puedan comunicarse en el futuro.

– Aunque sean unos pacifistas, en algún momento querrán encargarse de alguien, y nosotros somos perfectos para hacer el trabajo sucio de los demás. – Al escuchar esa voz solo estremeció más a Alfem que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que solo se fueran.

– Solo espero que no nos desprecien solo por ser mercenarios – Menciono la peli rosa.

– Pero debemos encontrarlos primero, veamos… que tal si le preguntamos a aquel chico – Dijo la otra, Alfem no quería voltear, pero como era el único en ese lugar por el momento era obvio que se referían a él. – Oye tú, ¿sabes donde están los gobernantes de este mundo?

El nerviosismo se intensifico, tenia que responder algo para que lo dejan en paz – Eh… bueno, verán… n-no los he visto en todo el día así que no lo sé, ahora me tengo que ir, busquen en el castillo, ellos casi nunca salen de ahí – Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, sin voltear y tratando de huir lo más rápido posible.

– ¡Espera un momento! – Grito al que más quería evitar – ¡¿Quién te crees que ni nos quieres mirar?!

– Nada señor visitante, solo que tengo mucha prisa – Entonces se dispuso a correr.

– ¡Te dije que esperaras! – Entonces esa persona lo agarro del hombro con fuerza y lo hizo voltear. Al verlo quedo helado, no podía creer lo que veía, tenía que estar equivocado, no había razón para que estuviera ahí, debía ser alguien que se parecía nada más.

Así que antes que Alfem pudiera reaccionar, el chico le quito uno de sus guantes y pudo ver su mano hecha de escamas rojas. Aunque le faltaban unas garras y estaba llena de cicatrices, era un inconfundible mano de un demonio llama. Ya no podía tener más dudas, la persona que estaba al frente de él no era cualquier demonio, él fue su compañero, su amigo.

– ¿E-Emalf? ¡¿Qué diantres estás haciendo aquí?!


	8. Parte 6 - Malentendido

El sol ya estaba en lo alto, aun no era medio día, pero aun así entregaba su luz y calor a todo el mundo. Visitantes de otros lugares vinieron a ver el jardín gris y Froze estaba haciendo una ronda, como se le había encomendado. No era la más feliz con esta idea de que hallan extraños, pero al menos estaba más tranquila al patrullar y asegurarse que nadie haga nada malo.

En eso que estaba yendo al castillo, ve a un trio de extraños y a cierto conserje a lo lejos. Todo se veía normal hasta que vio que de un momento a otro parecía como si uno de los extraños estuviera hostigando a Alfem, entre más se acercaba podía escuchar mejor los gritos de ese sujeto.

—Emalf, ¿porque te quedas callado, responde! —gritaba el demonio rubio— ¡¿Estos bastardos te hicieron esto?! ¡Maldita sea, di algo!

—Vendetto¹, cálmate —comenzó a hablar una de sus compañeras— no creo que te pueda responder si lo sigues presionando de esa forma.

—¡¿Cómo quieres me que tranquilice Ver?! —exclamo mirando a su compañera con frustración sin soltar al que trataba de interrogar— ¡Es posible que estos bastardos le hayan hecho esto a un viejo amigo!

—Perdonen, pero ¿qué está pasando aquí? —interrumpió en cuanto pudo Froze— También me gustaría saber a quién te refieres con "esos bastardos".

—Tú… —al momento que en que vio a Froze este soltó a Alfem y encara al ángel—. Respóndeme, ¿Ustedes fueron las escorias que dejaron en estas condiciones a mi amigo?

—¿Debería responder a una persona tan grosera como tú? —miro furiosa a su agresor— Eres solo un visitante y vienes a insultarnos. Si no te agradamos, puedes irte, la puerta es ancha.

—Miserable…

—Wow wow wow ¿por qué mejor no mejor bajamos las revoluciones? —interrumpió, interponiéndose entre ambos para evitar una desgracia, ya era posible ver un fuego de violencia que los rodeaba—. Vamos, cálmense. Esto es solo un malentendido, como visitantes no querrán arruinar su salida por algo así y también, señorita Froze, tú no eres así, conversemos las cosas primero.

Ella solo lo miro como diciendo "arregla esto antes que pierda los estribos", ese sujeto desagradable los había insultado, por eso ella perdió fácilmente la paciencia. Ella le dio la espalda entonces Alfem respiro profundo y se dispuso a hablar.

—Primero que todo, te debo una disculpa por quedarme callado, no pensé encontrarme con algún conocido ni mucho menos contigo, así que te puedes imaginar que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sobre quien me dejo así, te equivocas, ellos no me hicieron esto, de hecho, ellos me salvaron cuando me encontraron en un pésimo estado —dijo tratando de aclarar las cosas lo más rápido posible—. Así que, por favor, te agradecería que no los insultes.

—Entonces… ¿no fuiste capturado o algo por el estilo? —menciono un tanto confundido— Me enteré de que ese cabeza hueca invadió este mundo y…

—Bueno eso si paso, y nos sacaron a patadas, pero no es por eso por lo que estoy aquí, de hecho, eso paso hace mucho tiempo ya. Solo estoy viviendo aquí hace como tres años solamente.

—Entonces ¿cómo?, ¿quién? —se preguntaba más a si mismo que a su antiguo amigo, como si algo la respuesta fuera más simple de lo que él creía, pero más difícil de entender por múltiples razones—. Quieres decir que ese idiota…

—Te equivocas de nuevo —dijo de forma sería, advirtiéndole que tal vez no podría saber a simple vista quien fue el responsable—, él fue el motivo, pero no fue quien lo hizo. Podrías hasta apostar que ni sabe que rayos me paso y porque desaparecí.

—Emalf, eso no tiene sentido —decía sin entender del todo lo que ocurrió, dejando muchas preguntas en el aire. Aunque él fue el que se alejó de todo ellos porque no soportaba más ese mundo, no podía simplemente estar tranquilo al saber que algo muy malo había pasado a aquel que alguna vez llamo amigo. ¿Cómo que ese estúpido padre que tenía era el motivo? Pero ¿no era el causante?, ¿era inocente? Eran las preguntas que se hacía al llevarse una mano a la cabeza— ¿Entonces quién?

Mirándolo fijamente, sin decir nada por unos segundos, como si preparase el momento para decir algo impactante— Eso ya no importa —dijo como dando un suspiro, tratando de escapar de los recuerdos que vienen al tratar de contestar la pregunta—, además, creo que le debes una disculpa a la señorita de aquí.

—¿Por qué demonios me tengo que disculp…

—Por supuesto que se disculpara de inmediato —interrumpió una de sus compañeras con una gran sonrisa, abrazándolo, tratando de agacharle un poco la cabeza.

—Ver, ¿Qué haces…

—acaso has olvidado por que hemos venido aquí —le susurro.

Él dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba, solo guardo silencio, agachando la cabeza. Por fin recordó la razón por la cual estaban aquí, no podía permitir que algo así se interpusiera ante una posibilidad de empleo. Tenía que ser profesional.

—El siente mucho todo este alboroto que ha provocado —ella insistió—, lamentamos mucho todo esto, nunca fue nuestra intención ofenderlos, simplemente este chico se deja llevar muy rápido, solo queremos hablar un poco con sus jefes, y disfrutar de las cosas que ofrecen. Eso es todo.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes exactamente? —Enfrentándolos una Froze mucho más tranquila y serena.

—Nosotros somos mercenarios —dijo felizmente la demonio de pelo rosa.

—¿Mercenarios? —contesto una incrédula Froze.

—Tal como dijo mi compañera, somos mercenarios en busca de nuevas oportunidad de contratos, ellos son Laurentia y Vendetto y mi nombre es Ver Million —dijo estando todos más tranquilos, pero ella aun estando un poco nerviosa, de esto podría marcar una diferencia si quieran promocionarse en ese mundo—. Como verás, este mundo es pacífico, pero hay que estar preparados por cualquier eventualidad y en vez de arriesgar la vida de sus propios habitantes es mucho mejor contar con gente externa. Vez, no somos tan malos, solo queremos hacer negocios.

Aun con aquella explicación aquel ángel no estaba tranquilo, para ella eran posibles enemigos. Los mercenarios, no tienen bandera ni lealtad, solo se venderán al mejor postor, o al menos eso es lo que ella pensaba. Al notar esto, Alfem comenzó a intervenir, no quería más alboroto de lo que ya había creado.

—Bueno, bueno colega, ¿por eso preguntabas por la señorita Etihw y el señor Kcalb?

—Así es. Emalf, ¿verdad? —pregunto Ver, un poco dubitativa.

—Sí… pero no me gustaría que me llamaran así —afirmo con cierta timidez— preferiría Alf, de Alfem. Me gustaría explicar el por qué, pero es una larga historia.

—Comprendo Alf. Ahora que estás más tranquilo, ¿podrías llevarnos con tus jefes? —pregunto Ver muy cortésmente— no somos de aquí, y no queremos perdernos.

—Sobre eso —volteándose para mirar a Froze, haciéndola sentir que algo no muy agradable se avecinara para ella—, señorita Froze, ¿podría llevar a estas personas al salón gris para que puedan hablar con la señorita Etihw y el señor Kcalb?

—¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? —reclamo en con su habitual tranquilidad— Tu deberías llevarlos si quieres.

—Veras, tengo muchas cosas que aún tengo que hacer, y todo este lio me quito mucho tiempo —dijo de forma tranquila y serena—, además, puedo notar que ibas para allá de todas formas, ¿o me equivoco?

Él tenía razón con lo que ella tenía que ir ahí, pero no quería acompañarlos, al menos no sola, aunque también entendía que tal vez la presencia de ellos lo incomodaba más a él que a ella misma. La duda de ayudarlos era grande, pero no dependía de ella si algún día ellos serían contratados, eso dependía de los gobernantes de este mundo, solo ellos podían decir la última palabra.

— Esta bien —finalmente contesto de mala gana—, los guiaré hasta donde ellos están, pero nada más.

—Muchas gracias, perdón por las molestias —dijo Ver al notar el descontento de aquella ángel.

—Bueno, me estoy despidiendo —dijo Alfem— tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, adios.

—Espera un poco —le dijo Vendetto antes que se fuera—, me debes una explicación.

—No sé qué explicación le tendría que deber a un desertor como tú—dijo mirándolo con desdén—. Pero si quieres conversar conmigo hazlo después de mi hora de trabajo, cuando se esconda el sol. Sí quieres saber dónde estaré, solo date un paseo por la aldea, con solo una pasada por ahí sabrás donde podrás encontrarme.

Así se despidieron, yendo cada uno por su lado, con la incertidumbre su se volverían a ver, a pesar de que estarían en el mismo mundo.

* * *

¹ sé que su nombre es Adauchi, pero como en este lado del charco le tradujeron el nombre lo dejo como Vendetto.


	9. Parte 7 - Intenciones

Era un conjunto de pasillos decorados en unos aburridos y envolventes juegos de rombos en escalas de grises. Todo era igual, repitiendo por cada escaleta a cada paso, esa monotonía gris, a lo más, lo único diferente serían esos octaedros negros y blancos que parecen variar por el lado del pasillo que uno tome. Todo parecía ser irritante, o al menos así era para uno de los mercenarios que caminaba siendo guiados por Froze; Vendetto, el hijo de Ivlis.

Estaba sumamente irritado, todo lo que estaba pasando era horrible. Primero el desencadenante; la falta de trabajo. Últimamente los contratos han sido escasos por lo cual al tenido que viajar a muchos lugares distintos en poco tiempo, cosa que no les ha permitido descansar muy bien y no pueden arriesgar a no tener para comer. Entre la desesperación tuvieron que venir al lugar más improbable para promocionarse, este aburrido y absurdo lugar que normalmente no se le permite a nadie el paso, era un lugar nuevo, valía la pena intentarlo.

Pero de todos los lugares posibles, ¿por qué tenía que estar aquí? se preguntaba. Este viaje no solo iba hacer de negociosos, también era uno de placer, ya que las probabilidades de que tuvieran éxito eran bajas, pero lo único que había obtenido hasta el momento una desagradable sorpresa, casi se pelea con uno de los ángeles de ahí, tuvo que humillarse y ahora sigue a un aburrido ángel por un aburrido pasillo, por un castillo poco estimulante. Esto no podía más que empeorar con el tiempo, de eso estaba seguro.

Entonces mientras tenía esto en mente, cuando caminaban a la habitación donde podrían hablar con los señores de este lugar, Froze corto el silencio.

—Demonio rubio dime, ¿Eras amigo de Alfem? —inicio la conversación.

—¿De Emalf? Sí, lo fui alguna vez —contesto Vendetto de forma cortante, hastiado de todo el asunto—. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

—… —Ella hizo una pausa, tratando de calmar sus nervios ante tal desagradable sujeto—. Solo quería pedirte una cosa.

—¿Ehh? ¿Qué quieres de mí? —respondió sin esconder su desagrado.

—Podrías… ¿conversar con él en cuanto puedas? —dijo con una voz tranquila, como pensando en más cosas mientras decía esas palabras.

—¿Conversar? Obvio, quiero respuestas —dijo un tanto irritado, era una petición estúpida en su perspectiva—. No podría verlo en ese estado y quedarme tranquilo ¿sabes?

—Eso… me tranquiliza un poco —dijo claramente aliviada.

—¿y por qué te preocupa tanto? ¿acaso te gusta?

Los pies de la ángel se detuvieron en seco en cuanto el termino la oración. Un silencio sepulcral se formó, solo se podían escuchar sus respiraciones, junto con las esperanzas de Ver de tener nuevas posibilidades de trabajo en ese vacío lugar cerca de unas escaleras. En eso se voltea Froze y planta en frente del demonio con su rostro más serio que jamás allá tenido.

—Diré esto una sola vez —dijo un tanto molesta—. Mi relación con Alfem es netamente profesional, él es mi paciente, yo soy la medico a cargo de su estado de salud, tanto física como psicológicamente, ¿entiendes?

Vendetto no sabía cómo responder a tal agresividad e instinto asesino de alguien que estaba tan tranquila hace unos segundo.

—Él necesita ayuda, y al ser tú un antiguo conocido suyo que no está involucrado con su problema, conversar contigo le puede ser de mucha ayuda —continuo—. Además, quiero que sepas que yo ya… —Ahí ella comenzó a bajar la voz, dejando la frase sin terminar la frase, colocándose roja como un tomate mientras evitaba todo contacto visual.

La confusión fue grande, pero el mensaje fue recibido, quedo en evidencia que cuando ella hablaba de alguien especial su humor cambiaba, lo que no quedo claro era que, si ella se preocupaba de Emalf, mejor dicho, Alfem o no. En qué estado debió estar para que tengan a un ángel que se preocupe de su estado de salud, todo esto era muy extraño.

—Bueno, ya estamos cerca, ya pasando esta escalera llegaremos a la puerta de la habitación donde están ellos. —dijo cambiando el tema, volviendo a lo principal y la razón por la cual estaban ahí.

Al subir, vieron una gran puerta gris oscura. En cuanto llegaron Froze les indico que esperasen afuera un poco, que ella les avisaría cuando entrar. No paso mucho tiempo para que ella les diera la indicación para pasar.

Cuando entraron, ellos pensaron que verían una especie de grandes tronos con unas personas totalmente sublimes e imponente, después de todo eran el dios y el diablo de ese mundo, no había ningún mundo donde los gobernantes no fueran venerados, tanto como reyes o señores que los habían contratado tenían un aura de majestuosidad a su alrededor, esperaban lo mismo de este lugar, pero vaya decepción que tuvieron esas expectativas.

En vez de dos hermosos tronos en una majestuosa sala, decorada hasta el fin, pero lo que vieron fue una mesa y dos sillas, sí, estaban flotando en el aire, que era lo único que podría mostrar poder, pero el hecho de que aun tuvieran aun las cosas de comida encima le quitaba toda la seriedad al lugar. Se notaba que habían venido en un mal momento, pero como anfitriones no querían dejarlos mucho tiempo afuera, pero al menos esconder todo eso. No estaban seguros, pero ¿lo que estaban comienzo era un pastel de chocolate?

Los recibieron un hombre y mujer sentados en la aquella mesa. La mujer era de pelo negro y vestimenta gris claro, aunque tenía una apariencia un tanto infantil se podía sentir poder viniendo de ella. Al otro extremo estaba un hombre de pelo blanco, vestido complemente de negro, y puso una mirada de muy pocos amigos cuando vio las manos rojas de Vendetto, el cual pensó que habría sido buena idea ocultarlas sabiendo lo que hizo su padre en el pasado. Claramente ella era la dios y él el diablo.

—Bienvenidos visitantes, me pregunto soy Etihw y este hombre a mi lado es Kcalb —dijo la mujer de forma calmada y solemne, mostrando toda lo majestuosa que esa mesa le quito en la primera impresión—. Perdónennos por recibirlos en estas condiciones, pero no pensábamos que tendríamos visitas tan temprano. Díganme, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?

Tenían que pensar muy bien sus palabras, aunque su primera impresión fue que eran descuidados y que parecían despreocupados, sus instintos les gritaban que eran peligrosos, de todas formas, estaban hablando con los seres más poderosos de este mundo, una sola cosa que a ellos no les agradara y podrían destruirlos fácilmente. Con eso en mente Ver fua la portavoz del trio.

—Mucho gusto señora Etihw —Ver luchaba para que su voz no se quebrara del miedo, sentía que no podría cometer ningún error, sus vidas y nuevas posibilidades de contrato dependían de ello—. Me presento, mi nombre es Ver Million, estos dos son mis compañeros; Laurentia y Vendetto. Nosotros somos mercenarios y hemos venido aquí a ofrecer nuestros servicios si así lo desean.

Los rostros de impresión de los dos eran evidentes, no podían entender por qué mercenarios habrían venido hasta aquí solo para ofrecer sus servicios, ¿acaso tenían una impresión que aquí faltaba seguridad? Sí era así, Etihw estaría en problemas, tendría que reforzar más la seguridad cuando se fueran si esa fuera la razón, pero tenía que escuchar más para darse una mejor idea de lo que estaba pasando.

—Nunca me espere una propuesta de este estilo —dijo sin perder la calma—. Como verán, nuestro mundo está en paz y no tenemos problemas de conflictos o al menos en el corto periodo de tiempo, así que no veo cómo podríamos solicitar sus servicios.

—Vera… nosotros… —Ver titubeo un poco para no querer decir nada que pudiera herir sentimientos, pero su compañero al verla la interrumpió.

—Vera, para nosotros no es ningún secretos que ustedes sufrieron un ataque de un cretino hace un tiempo —dijo Vendetto algo irritado, para mirar posterior fijamente a Kcalb—. Para que dejemos en claro algo, en especial al diablo que no a dejado de mirarme las manos desde que entramos, no tenemos ninguna relación con ese tipo ni con ningún otro demonio de otro mundo. Como verán, los tres pertenecemos a distintos lugares, pero somos profesionales, nada se interpondrá entre nosotros y nuestro contrato, eso se los puedo asegurar. Además, por lo que veo compartirnos el odio ante ese maldito cabeza hueca, si quiere, denme la orden y con gusto les traeré su cabeza en bandeja de plata.

Estaba nervioso, no sabía si lo que dijo los podría hacer enojar, había sido brusco e impulsivo, pero ya no podía hacer mucho, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había vuelta atrás. Ver solo lo quería estrangular en el acto.

—Así como vera, no queremos tener una mala impresión con ustedes —hablo Laurentia calmada, demostrando toda la serenidad que sus compañeros habían perdido—. Además, nunca esta demás recibir ayuda externa de vez en cuando, para no arriesgar en cosas pequeñas a sus queridos subordinados.

Aunque Laurentia conservo la compostura, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Un silencio se creó mientras la diosa y el diablo pensaban en su respuesta. Lo único que esperaban era que sus cabezas no rodaran.

—Etihw, ellos tienes un punto —dijo por fin el diablo sin despegar la vista de ellos—. ¿No lo crees así?

—Tienes razón —dijo ella confirmando lo que había dicho su compañero—. Realmente ellos nos podrían ayudar para eso.

Lo que habían dicho, aunque ambiguo, dejo a Ver y Vendetto estupefactos, nunca esperaron tal respuesta. Es cierto, fueron a eso allá, pero nunca esperaron que respondieran positivamente, en especial después de esa respuesta tan irrespetuosa de ese demonio de llama.

—Verán, creemos que necesitaremos de su ayuda para una cosa en especial, pero no podemos hablar de eso aún, todavía falta algunas cosas para poder realizar algún movimiento de parte de nosotros —continúo hablando la dama de gris—. Así que ¿les podría facilitar un medio para que pudiéramos comunicarnos con ustedes en el futuro cercano? Digamos que no creo que los teléfonos funcionen entre distintos mundos si es que salen de aquí.

—S-Sí, por supuesto, nos encantaría señora Etihw —pronuncio Ver, aun sin creer que lo que estaba pasando.

Cada uno recibió una pequeña piedra blanca en forma de collar, era algo que Etihw había creado ahí mismo, delante de sus propios ojos.

—Con esto los podre contactar en cualquier lugar que se encuentren, por favor cuídenlos —dijo ella al terminar de entregarles los objetos—. Perdonen si no les entregamos mucho información sobre cómo serán los términos de nuestro contrato en estos momentos.

—No se preocupe, nos encargaremos no importa qué tipo de trabajo sea —aseguro Ver.

—Eso es muy reconfortante de escuchar —dijo sonriendo al trío que estaba ahí—. ¿Alguna otra cosa que los pudiéramos ayudar?

—No, eso era todo su excelencia —dijo Ver mientras su mirada vacilaba entre el collar y los gobernantes.

—Oh, solo dime Etihw —dijo con una risa avergonzada—. Bueno si no tienen otro negocio con nosotros pueden retirarse.

—Muchas gracias por todo, nos retiramos.

Al decir esas palabras salieron de la sala, al fin pudieron respirar tranquilos y unas exhalaciones de dos de ellos eran hasta visibles.

—No puedo creer que saliéramos con vida de ahí adentro, aunque no era fácil de notar, pero esos tipos eran temibles —comento Ver estando solo los tres.

—Parece que si todos tienen algo de lo cual no quieren ensuciarse las manos —decía con una sonrisa Vendetto confiado—. Bueno, gracias a eso podremos tener un trabajo después de todo este tiempo.

—Para mí fueron unos agradables sujetos —dijo Laurentia muy tranquila, mientras sus amigos la miraban estupefactos.

—Bueno será mejor que vayamos a ver que tiene este lugar para ofrecer —dijo Ver apuntando a la salida—. No podemos venir a este lugar y no conocerlo un poco.

Concordando sus otros compañeros con ella, la siguieron hasta la salida y abandonaron el Castillo BlancBlack. Mientras en el Salón Gris, unos inquietos Etihw y Kcabl terminaban de hablar con Froze.

—Muchas gracias Froze por tu reporte, ahora puedes retirarte —con esas palabras de Etihw, Froze asintió y se fue.

—Eso sí que fue incomodo —se quejó el diablo.

—Bueno, bueno, por lo menos ahora puedes aprovechar de terminar de comer lo que queda de la torta —decía la diosa apuntándolo con un pedazo de torta en una cuchara.

—No… —la cara de seriedad del peliblanco era de notarse.

—¿No qué? No quieres el pastel, entonces me la comeré yo sola.

—¡ESO NI SE TE OCURRA! —contesto furioso, como osaba a decir que no le dejaría pastel, ¿ella quería otra guerra?—. ¡Por supuesto que no es eso! Es solo que yo…

—¿Tú qué?

—Iré a pescar.

—¿Pescar? ¿En este momento? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta en que circunstancia estamos? —reprendió Etihw a Kcalb.

—Por eso mismo iré a pescar. Quiero saber si ese pez agarra el anzuelo.

—Así que estas preocupado por ese niño, ¿verdad? —le insinuó ella—. No tienes que hablar de esa forma si vas a ir a verlo.

—… Bueno me iré. ¡Y NO TE COMAS TODO EL PASTEL!

—Cuídate, no te lastimes la espalda.

El diablo no respondió a ese último comentario y se fue con una cara de disgusto, mientras ella lo miraba con sonrisa pícara y con su mano levantada y oscilante en modo despedida, le encantaba hacerlo enojar. En eso cada uno fue hacer su trabajo.


	10. Parte 8 - Conociendo

El sol ya estaba en lo más alto, todo el mundo estaba animado, la nueva festividad creada por mero capricho de la diosa, que serviría como convivencia entre mundos, el Festival Arcoíris, había empezado su primer día.

La idea era convertir este mundo gris en un lugar donde todos los colores pudieran habitar en paz y armonía, por lo cual los habitantes organizaron todo tipo de actividades y servicios en lo que eran buenos para recibir a los distintos visitantes de los mundos a los que Kcalb y Etihw habían invitado. Múltiples ideas surgieron de los residentes, estos iban de las más normales como bares, sitios de bailes, una pastelería, talleres de como cuidar flores, hasta lo excéntrico como La degustación especial de las hermanas Ras Raw. Todo tipo de lugares se espaciaron por todo el mundo; la Aldea, los distintos bosques, el parque de manzanas, la escuela, la playa hasta el castillo, hay lugares donde se les puede recibir a los visitantes en el tiempo de la festividad.

El Festival Arcoíris se organizó para que durase siete días, dejando los primeros para que la gente se acostumbrara al lugar, así que los eventos principales se mostrarían en los días siguientes, tales como presentaciones del colegio, desfiles y carnavales. Todo esto resguardado con la mayor seguridad posible, cualquiera que atentara contra la seguridad de los pobladores o los turistas sería inmediatamente detenido y si se veía la necesidad, se eliminaría sin dudarlo. A todos se les dio aviso de esto, y aunque fuera una medida extrema, era un seguro para mantener la tranquilidad de todos. Era dado por hecho, que muchos bandos contrarios se vieran y se encontraran, así que una pelea era algo que se esperaría que sucediera en cualquier momento.

Esto no era parte de un plan para esparcir la paz y cambiar todos los mundos conocidos, eso solo comenzó por un capricho, sino para dar un espacio neutral y que otros los puedan disfrutar por un momento, sonaba divertido. Que algunos pudieran jugar a la paz, aunque solo sea como un juego tonto; un sueño lejano e inalcanzable; les mostraría algo diferente a lo que estaban acostumbrados, dejándoles ver que la vida era más amplia y diversa de lo que ellos habian podido experimentar hasta el momento.

Así que, en este animado y pacifico ambiente, transcurrió el día hasta que el cielo se tiño de rojo y distintos tipos de luces comenzaron a decorar el entorno. En la aldea, entre tantas especies y razas de personas que caminaban por las calles, un demonio de llama estaba de pie en frente del Karaoke Blanco y Negro, viendo el cartel con mucha intensidad, como si este le debiera algo, como si en cada segundo que pasaba estuviera librando una batalla silenciosa.

— Ese bastardo tenía razón —refunfuño para sí mismo— sigue siendo el mismo, después de todo.

Ese hecho lo tranquilizaba un poco, aunque se viera y comportara totalmente diferente, es difícil cambiar por completo a alguien y esto lo demostraba. El verlo trabajando en algo tan banal como barrer la mugre de otros era algo que jamás pensó que vería en él, sí, él era un perro que le movía la cola a su amo como una mascota, pero algo así no pensó verlo ni en mil años. También, como buen perro que era, no abandonaría a su amo, no importa que tan estúpido e insoportable fuese; como su antiguo amigo; ya lo había comprobado. Entonces que viva aquí, sin tener la más mínima intención de volver con su antiguo dueño, sirviendo a nuevos amos era algo que no terminaba de comprender.

En eso, con un revoltijo en su cabeza, caminó hacia la puerta del local, aunque estaba dispuesto a encontrarlo había algo que le daba inseguridad, como si saber más de la cuenta pudiera hacerle mal, pero su curiosidad era más fuerte, después de todo no importa lo horrible que fuera lo que paso, él era un demonio y no podía darse el lujo de asustarse por algo tan insignificante.

Al entrar lo primero que vio fue a dos demonios, uno parecía ser el recepcionista, estaba en el mesón y el otro era un sujeto bien vestido, con una camisa blanca, unos pantalones grises bien cuidados, con guantes y zapatos negros. Ambos conversaban, al verlos se paralizo un poco —y este, ¿qué hace vestido así?— se preguntaba para sus adentros al ver a su antiguo amigo con esa vestimenta.

No paso mucho tiempo para que ambos lo notaran, aquel al que buscaba levanto la mano saludándolo, mientras que el recepcionista simplemente inclino levemente la cabeza como cortesía.

—Llegaste antes de lo que pensé —dijo Alfem dirigiéndose a Vendetto—, ya me estaba haciendo la idea de tener que esperarte aquí hasta media noche.

—Sí que tienes tiempo libre ¿eh? aún no se ha oscurecido y hasta ya estas vestido —contesto con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro—, y yo pensando que te habías convertido es un maldito responsable.

—Bueno, ¿acaso no le puedo dar algo de tiempo a un viejo amigo? —respondió caminando hacia él, quedando frente a frente— a uno que ni se molestó en mostrar siquiera señales de vida, ¿no lo crees infeliz?

—Parece que la lengua de cierta persona se ha agudizado, ¿no es así cretino?

Ambos tenían caras de confiados, en caso de que hubiera empezado una pelea, cada uno estaría seguro de su éxito, cosa que no era buena, durante el hostil intercambio de miradas, quien estaba en el mesón tosió de forma poco simulada, para llamar la atención de los dos sujetos.

—Estimados clientes —interrumpió el dominio del mesón— pueden ocupar la última sala de karaoke, de vez en cuando la mesera les llevara cosas para que puedan comer. Aunque el señor Alfem está al tanto, debo reiterar que las peleas en este sitio están prohibidas, si quieren arreglar una antigua riña creo que hay un evento fuera del pueblo para eso.

—Oh perdón amigo —se disculpó despreocupadamente Alfem— iremos a la sala de inmediato, no te causaremos más problemas.

Con una señal de la mano Alfem le indico a Vendetto donde debían ir, así que sin mucho prisa caminaron hasta el sitio, era una habitación pequeña pero apta para divertirse cantando con amigos.

—Así que dime Alfem, ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? —inicio la conversación el rubio.

—¿Me molestaras a mí por eso? Dime tú, ¿Vendetto? ¿Es para conmemorar tu mala cara o algo así?¹ —insinuó devolviéndole la misma mala intención de burlarse de su nombre— Al menos el mío tiene las mismas letras de mi nombre, pero creo que te llamaré así.

—Definitivamente te has vuelto más contestador que antes, ¿Qué paso con ese amigo mío que solo asentía cada vez que lo molestaba?

—Está muerto y enterrado.

—Vamos colega, aun te veo respirando.

Vendetto tenía razón, no importa que tanto no quisiera recordar, él era Emalf, el débil que fue derrotado por unas niñas al invadir este mundo, no una, sino, varias veces; el idiota, que fue engañado y sometido a un gran dolor para ayudar a recuperar la fuerza de su antiguo señor por los caprichos de una chiquilla; el cobarde, el que era incapaz de enfrentar a aquello que le causo tal dolor y terminar con la tortura de vivir cada día con los recuerdos de aquellos que; aunque temía; le era imposible odiar. No importa donde corriera, le era imposible huir y que esta persona estuviera hablando con él ahora mismo era la prueba.

—¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo? —dijo sin ninguna intención de esconder que quería cambiar el tema.

—Demonios, no tienes ninguna intención de hablar ¿eh? —replico un poco fastidiado—. Ahhhh… Como dijo Ver esta mañana, trabajo como mercenario, por lo cual he visto muchos lugares desde que me fui.

—¿Ver? ¿Era una de las demonios que estaban junto a ti? Parecía muy educada y simpática, más que tú —río burlándose de su compañero— despreciable mal agradecido, una llamada no te hubiera matado.

—¡Oye! Si hubiera llamado, no habrías parado de insistirme que volviera, eso sería muy molesto —replico en respuesta—. Pero sí, aunque no me guste admitirlo, Ver tiene mejor carácter que yo. Hasta es amiga de una Bruja.

—Amiga de una bruja, eso sí es raro.

—Sí, la bruja de un mar, la conocí cuando tuvimos que ir a invadir su reino por un trabajo —dijo mientras sonreía.

—¡¿Atacaste el hogar de su amiga?! —exclamo de forma exagerada— Vamos amigo, sé que somos demonios despreciables, pero ¿no crees que eso es pasarse?

—¡Atacamos! Ver también es parte del equipo. Trabajo es trabajo después de todo, tenemos nuestros principios como profesionales, no importa si son familia o amigos, un contrato debe cumplirse —desviando un poco la mirada—. Además, está demás decir que ella nos pateó el trasero.

—¡Vaya! ¡debe ser muy poderosa! —dijo impresionado por el hecho que una bruja pudiera con tres demonios, ese hecho lo dejo estupefacto—

—Ella y sus familiares —aclaró— no tuvimos oportunidad, pero claro, no íbamos a demostrarlo, cuando perdimos solo dijimos que la misión era solo ganar tiempo, uno nunca debe mostrar debilidad.²

—-Jajaja no te puedo culpar, yo hice lo mismo —reía recordando cuando invadió este mundo— también me hice el cool cuando me hicieron papilla jajaja.

—Aunque al final le terminamos ayudando —continuo la historia— cuando nuestro contratista ordeno la retirada, todo ese mar se volvió rojo y un montón de horribles criaturas, eran cientos, miles; tuvimos que elimirnarlas, al final tuvimos un montón de diversión.

—¡Eso suena muy entretenido! —estaba muy emocionado, solo imaginar eso lo llenaba de energía—. También me alegro que las cosas terminaran bien para Ver y su amiga.

—Si… todo al final termino bien… —hizo una pausa, respiro profundo y exhaló suspirando— ¿Por lo menos me contaras por qué usas esos ridículos lentes? Ni siquiera puedo ver tus ojos, pasa con ellos.

—¡OYE! No son ridículos, ¡retráctate! —le exigió un tanto exaltado— es un regalo de la señorita Etihw, ella misma los creo, así que retráctate.

—Como si el hecho que esos feos lentes fueron creados por un dios vaya a convencerme de que no son horribles —dijo sin la menor intención de cambiar de parecer agitando su mano—. Se que no te gusta mostrar tus ojos, pero te veías mejor con los lentes de sol, ¿tienes problemas a la vista?

—… —su cara se volvió seria, el tema de esos lentes no era algo que Vendetto se pudiera imaginar— no… no tengo problemas a la vista… pero me ayuda a ver las cosas de otra manera.

—Eso es muy confuso —lo miró extrañado— si no te explicas bien, no te entenderé.

—Sabes, nadie sabe cómo termine llegando aquí —dijo con desanimo, viendo sus manos que estaban apoyadas en sus piernas— me contaron que solo me encontraron inconsciente, desangrándome en el jardín.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —respondió sin entender la corriente de esta conversación.

—Dicen que cuando desperté no dejaba de gritar y de moverme erráticamente en la cama donde me dejaron. Tuvieron que hacerme dormir a la fuerza, realmente no tengo recuerdos de mis primeros días aquí.

Vendetto comenzó a guardar silencio, se dio cuenta que todo esto no era tan simple y que necesitaba escuchar con atención lo que Emalf le contaba.

—Decían que era un caos tratar de cuidarme —dijo mirando hacia arriba, sumergiéndose más en sus recuerdos— una vez que comencé a estar consciente, pude percatarme que la señorita Froze era muy amable conmigo, aunque se notaba que estaba cansada. Realmente me cuidaba mucho, aun cuando me daban esos ataques.

—¿Ataques? —susurro sin perder la atención.

—Cuando ya podía hablar, trataron de saber por qué estaba ahí. Estaban ahí la señorita Etihw, el señor Kcalb y la señorita Froze, ellos sabían quién era, de hecho, sabían cómo me llamaba, pero en el momento que mencionaron mi nombre… —su mirada se escureció— Todo se volvió negro, no pude oírlo, les pregunte varias veces que habían dicho, y ellos volvían a preguntar pronunciando mi nombre "Te pregunte ¿Qué haces aquí #$%&?", cada vez que me preguntaban más borroso se volvió mi alrededor, mi mente estaba hecha un lío.

Hubo una pausa, y solo la respiración de ambos se escuchaba en la pequeña habitación del karaoke, el ambiente se tensó y esa pausa era para que pudieran respirar y procesar lo que se estaba contando.

—Como te podrás imaginar, no me creían, en un principio pensaban que los estaba pasando por tontos, por ello el señor Kcalb perdió la paciencia, me agarró del cuello de la ramera que tenía puesta y me comenzó a gritar; "A que vienes aquí", "Vienen de nuevo a destruir nuestro hogar" y cosas así, no lo recuerdo exactamente, lo que sí sé, es que entre tanto me repitió y la insistencia de saber por qué estaba ahí, mi mente se rompió y comencé a gritar como un loco… ahí comenzó todo esto.

—Espera me estás diciendo que… —murmuro habiendo entendido lo que le estaba contando su amigo.

—Yo no quería recordar el por qué llegue ahí, ni de dónde venía, ni quien era, de modo que mi mente suprimió todo lo relacionado con mi identidad y lo que me pudiera evocar lo que me sucedió antes de venir a este mundo —pauso un poco y llevándose una de sus manos a su mentón continuo—. De ahí viene el nombre Alfem, al parecer mi conciencia busco una forma de identificarme sin tener que recordar mi verdadero nombre.

—Aguarda un momento, ¿esto que tiene que ver con los lentes? —pregunto un desconcertado Vendetto.

—Mucho, veras… —tomo un de sus guantes y se lo saco dejando al descubierto su mano— ¿Cómo ves mi mano?

Mirándolo con incredulidad en su mirada, zigzagueante entre el rostro de Emalf y su mano— ¿Roja?

—Así es, la vez recubierta con nuestra piel escamosa y carmesí, pero no la veo así, yo la veo como una mano diferente, como una mano normal —diciendo esto se volvió a colocar el guante.

—¿Esos lamentables lentes te cambian como ves tus manos? —Pensó que lo que le estaba diciendo era ridículo.

—¡Te he dicho que dejes de insultarlos! —le reprocho— Bueno eso y todo indicio que mostrara que era un demonio de llama junto con algunas cicatrices —indicándole sus orejas rasgadas donde antiguamente tenia aros—. Veras una vez que me rompí… cada vez que veía mis manos… me arrancaba las escamas de los brazos, era como un intento de demostrar que no era un demonio distinto a ellos, demostrar que esa no era mi piel; una vez casi me arranco los ojos al verme en un espejo. Por eso la señorita Etihw me hizo estos lentes, para evitar que me hiciera daño, aunque ahora los sigo usando por costumbre.

—Realmente estas hecho un desastre, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste así?

—Casi dos años —indicando el numero con sus dedos— más bien año y medio… que más da, la cosa que no fue hace mucho.

—¡¿Cómo demonios pudiste vivir así por tanto tiempo?! —le pregunto un poco eufórico.

—Ellos eran muy buenos conmigo, yo me comportaba como un niño, así que pocas veces alguien me trato mal, pero cuando ya me comencé a estabilizar de a poco comencé a dudar de la mentira que había creado mi mente… y terminé recordando quien era. Ahora solo debo vivir recordando quien era y el daño que les hice… sabes, uno se encariña con las personas con la que pasas el tiempo… realmente me arrepiento de todo lo que hice…

—¿Con esa actitud te haces llamar un demonio? —dijo recriminando su actitud vergonzosa— Eres deplorable, parece que vivir aquí te ha hecho mal, espero que no sea contagioso.

—Ni de broma, no creo que un desgraciado como tú cambié solo por estar aquí —se burló de el con una sonrisa— ten en consideración que prácticamente aquí volví a nacer, ser un bobo por tanto tiempo deja secuelas.

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿qué te paso? Conociéndote tú no te perderías, ni, aunque te torturaran —dijo con seguridad.

—Bueno, no hay cosa que el tiempo no pueda romper sí sé es lo suficiente constante, hasta unas gotas de agua pueden llegar a perforar una roca.

—Ahhhhh —gritaba agarrándose la cabeza y despeinándose— ¡no lo entiendo! Por un infierno, ¡¿qué fue lo que te paso?!

—Esa será una historia larga, ¿pedimos algo para comer? —apunto a la puerta y se levantó acercándose a ella— ¿quieres algo en especial? Yo invito.

—…Sí tú invitas… pide unos tragos, me dio sed —aunque un tanto nervioso, no iba a perder la oportunidad de beber gratis.

—Quédate aquí, le avisaré a la camarera, prepara unas canciones para matar el tiempo antes que ella traiga el pedido, esto será para largo —en eso salió de la sala y cerró la puerta.

* * *

¹ Tras una investigación descubrí que Adauchi y Vendetto son solo el mismo apodo que le dio por su cara de venganza, ya que Adauchi también significa odio o venganza, así que, para que su descripción tuviera sentido decidieron traducir el apodo en la versión inglesa. Ninguno de los dos es su verdadero nombre.

² Me baso en que el gameplay de Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea es muy sencillo, y quien haya farmeado decentemente lo entenderá.


	11. Parte 9 - Te contaré

Te debe de estar matando la curiosidad del por qué no estoy en el inframundo de llamas y en cambio estoy acá. Quieres saber qué fue lo que me hizo abandonar todo mi pasado sin mirar atrás, añadiendo que la sola idea de regresar me revuelva el estómago al punto de querer expulsar todo mi interior.

No te termina de convencer la idea de que me quede aquí solo porque este lugar es una hermosa utopía, digo, este lugar lo tiene todo; no hay muchas preocupaciones, es tranquilo, no solo el lugar es hermoso, sino también muchas de sus habitantes son preciosas, y además no hay que lidiar con un estúpido líder cabeza hueca, entre otras cosas. Todo suena tan tentador, nadie me culparía por quedarme el resto de mi vida aquí, pero me conoces bien, nada de esto me haría renunciar a mis amigos, hermanos; mi familia. Sabes que nunca me iría abandonándolo todo, traicionando a Ivlis para servir a otro diablo y a otro dios sin una buena razón, la lealtad de lo mejor que tenemos nosotros, que irónico ¿no?

Mentiría si dijera que no estoy a gusto y disfruto esta vida, pero también soy muy consciente de que solo soy un forastero, alguien que no tiene derecho de disfrutar este lujo; aprender a sentir culpa y crear una conciencia, creo que fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar estando aquí, aunque es muy doloso, tener este tipo de emociones siendo un demonio realmente es algo que no se lo deseo a cualquiera. A pesar de todo son muy amables, y entenderían si un día dijese que me gustaría volver a mí antiguo hogar, posiblemente me dejarían visitarlos de vez en cuando sin ningún problema, así no es culpa de ellos que aun permanezca aquí, no soy ningún prisionero.

A veces pienso que sería lindo volver y verlos a todos, aun les tengo mucha estima a todos, pero no puedo hacerlo, no puedo volver y es solo por una cosa, la única cosa que me ha impedido volver, es el miedo, el miedo a enfrentar mis debilidades, a ver que mi ausencia no significase nada, el haber sido olvidado por todos, darme cuenta que mi existencia no le importase a nadie, ver que mi vida es irrelevante para todos a los que alguna vez considere mis aliados, además de ver el rostro de quien me torturo hasta la locura y darme cuenta de que todo ese sufrimiento no le significo nada.

Tengo miedo, mi viejo amigo, temo que al haberme quedado aquí, sin hacer nada, algo malo hubiera ocurrido y por no avisar a nadie, quien me hizo esto, se lo esté haciendo a nuestros antiguos compañeros, que este fuera control, pero también está esto solo sea una aprensión sin fundamento, que todo eso no sean más que ideas mías para imbuirme con más importancia de la que tengo. Darme cuenta de que solo pongo escusas para no enfrentar a mi agresor y caer en cuenta de mi propia debilidad.

—Man… sí que estas mal bro… —me dijo con una cara un tanto preocupada— Hay algo que no me termina de convencer, sé que no eres el más valiente del mundo, pero también sé que no eres el más débil, ¿Por qué simplemente no le das su merecido a ese maldito infeliz?

—No es algo que… pueda resolverse así de fácil… —replique con la mirada baja, no puedo verlo a la cara, no es algo que pueda hacer.

—¡Claro que es fácil! —elevo la voz un tanto alterado— ¡Solo tienes que ir a ahí de hacerle ver quien manda!

—¡No puedo hacer eso! Por favor entiende, sí pudiera hacer eso lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo.

—¡Claro que sí! —grito levantándose de su asiento, perdiendo más y más la paciencia.

—¡Qué NO! —Déjalo, no sigas, no podría simplemente hacer eso, entiende, no quiero decirlo, no quiero recordarlo.

—Oh vamos, ¡Solo tienes que ir allá y patear…

—¡Fue POEMI! —grite con todas mis fuerzas para hacerle entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo acorralado e impotente que me sentía— Fue Poemi, la que me quito mis cuernos, mis alas, la que me arranco mis aretes uno por uno, la que dejo incontables cicatrices en todo mi cuerpo y me hizo desear la muerte infinidad de veces; fue ella, ¿lo entiendes ahora?

—P-Poemi… ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Poemi? ¿Mi pequeña hermana? …eso no… —dijo quedando perplejo, como si se estuviera congelando en el tiempo— C'mon man, dime quien fue, es una broma, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿qué le hiciste?

—… —Me encantaría decirle que es una broma o que le me lo hubiera merecido, pero solo puedo quedarme sentado con la resignación de la verdad, la que implicaba dar más explicaciones de las que quería dar y recordar, ya que, por nuestras circunstancias, el hecho de que fuéramos demonios malvados no justificaba en nada lo que me hizo vivir, y aun yo sabiendo que todo esto no fue por malicia, sino, por amor.

—Oe-oe… hombre… no puedes estar hablando enserio… —como si asimilar lo que dije le consumiera toda la energía, deja caer su cuerpo en el asiento— Okay, sé que no es una santa, digo, somos demonios, y a ella le gusta la tortura, pero estoy seguro de que no le haría eso a alguien que prácticamente es de la familia. No eres hijo directo de Ivlis, pero siempre has estado ahí para ayudarlos y has vivido junto a su lado toda su vida, es poco creíble pensar que no te quiera ni un poco.

—… yo creo lo mismo, pero dudo que ella me hubiera hecho esto por odio o rencor o algo similar —dije apesadumbrado, es doloroso recordar la razón de mi sufrimiento— solo tuve la mala suerte, las circunstancias no me ayudaron en nada.

—Sí no fue por algo personal… no comprendo porque ella te haría algo así —dijo viéndose desconcertado, como si no pudiera ordenar ideas en su cabeza.

—Fue para ayudar a Ivlis —dije suspirando, tratando de calmarme y recuperar la compostura; en mi estado actual no se me haría fácil el explicarle todo lo que quiere saber—. Hay algo que es muy probable que no sepas, cuando Ivlis vino aquí, él perdió gran parte de su poder como precio por atacar este mundo. Cosa es un poco irónica, ya que la razón que le pulso a eso fue hacerse más fuerte y así enfrentar a Siralos.

—Vaya, ¿por qué no me sorprende que le haya hecho algo tan tonto? Invadir un mundo donde el diablo y dios trabajan juntos, ¿qué puede salir mal? —dijo muy disgustado—. Él está obsesionado con su creador, realmente es muy molesto. Pensar que por querer vengarse se él terminaría siendo aún más inútil.

—Sí… ni te lo imaginas, por lo débil que esta, hasta tiene a su acosador personal —dije mientras sonreía recordando tantos momentos incomodos que viví— de hecho, tienes hasta nuevo hermano gracias a eso, se llama Licorice, él es muy bueno su MAMÁ.

—Espera, ¿una mujer está acosando a Ivlis y le dio un hijo? —me pregunto desconcertado, como si estuviera diciendo algo inconcebible— ¿cómo Rieta permitió eso?

—Nunca dije que su acosador fuera mujer —aclare sin inmutarme, creo que explicar esto será divertido.

—¿Entonces quien es…? —dijo con una expresión graciosa, se notaba que no estaba entendiendo lo que estaba tratando de decirle o ¿tal vez no quería entender?

—Ivlis es su mamá —dije sin inmutarme al respecto, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, aunque suena tan raro.

—… —Esto está valiendo cada segundo, su cara no se sabía si expresaba asco, desconcierto, repulsión o lastima, pero algo estaba claro, no estaba muy alegre con la noticia— Okay, no digas más, no quiero saber.

—Y sobre Rieta… bueno, ella… también fue el pago por nuestra derrota —no sabía cómo explicar todo esto sin entrar en mucho detalle.

—Estos cabrones, ¡¿vencieron a mi viejo y mataron a Rieta?! —dijo cambiando totalmente de estado de ánimo— ¡¿Cómo es posible que sigas a su lado?! ¡Fue ese diablo verdad! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Lo mataré!

—Calma, calma, eso es solo una verdad a medias, no es como te lo imaginas; el señor Kcalb no mato a nadie, de hecho, se siente mal si le das el crédito de haber derrotado a Ivlis, es más, él dice que fue totalmente destrozado por tu viejo; aunque es verdad que el señor Kcalb le quito la energía a Ivlis, no fue él quien lo venció. Ivlis, fue vencido por un grupo de niñas; la señorita Froze, la que le pedí que te guiará en el castillo, formaba parte de ese grupo —no pude evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa, ver la cara de mi viejo amigo no tiene precio.

—Sabes, me hubiera gustado más odiar a ese tal Kcalb, escuchar como la poca dignidad de mi padre es pisoteada es deprimente —No hay que ser adivino para saber que toda pisca de respeto que pudo haber tenido por Ivlis se esfumaba con el viento—. Entonces, si Rieta no fue asesinada, ¿qué le paso?

—Ah, ella, fue convertida en una lampara —dije sin mucho rodeo— un demonio de otro mundo aprovecho lo débil que estábamos y abuso de todos nosotros —dije con una sonrisa en la cara, ese recuerdo era como caminar por un camino de flores en comparación a lo que me hizo cierto grupo de ángeles y demonios o Poemi.

—Quita esa repugnante sonrisa de tu rostro —me dijo claramente un tanto asqueado, esto cada vez se colocaba más entretenido— no sé si estar burlándote de mí o eres un masoquista.

—Un poco de ambos, cuando tienes a tu hermana como dominatrix, es difícil no tomarles el gusto a los pequeños dolores de la vida —lo dije, aun sabiendas que provocaría su irá, al menos puedo morir en paz.

—¡Oh! Man… me das asco —me dijo con una clama mirada asesina en su rostro, me pregunto cuentas formas de matarme se ha imaginado, de seguro no comparan con su hermana, pero si le digo eso perderá la cabeza— ¡¿Qué no estabas traumado solo hace unos minutos atrás?! ¡¿Qué paso con todo ese mal animo que tenías?!

—Amigo, molestarte es parte de mi rehabilitación —lo dije con el tomo más burlón que pude hacer, esto te pasa por desaparecer todo estos años sin ni siquiera mostrar un poco tu cara, bastardo.

—Eres perverso.

—Gracias, es parte de mi naturaleza.

—… —que agradable es verlo sin palabras— Verdaderamente has cambiado amigo, y no lo digo por el feo corte y ridículos los lentes —lo dijo con una maldita risa confiada en su rostro, este desgraciado sabe cómo provocarme.

—¡OYE! Deja mis lentes fuera de esto —dije perdiendo las riendas de la conversación— creí ser lo bastante claro que son un regalo de la señora Etihw.

—Y yo creí dejar en claro que no importa si los creo un dios o algo más poderoso, no quita que son ridículos y además no te vienen —dijo muy sínicamente.

—Engendro del mal —dije sin pensar mucho en lo que decía.

—Podrías decir algo no tal obvio, ¿por favor? —dijo haciendo me ser consciente de aquel pobre insulto, que ni siquiera podría ser considerado como uno— ¿Molesto? Este juego puede ser de dos —Touché, su cara malhumorada decía que ya no debía de perder el tiempo.

—Ah… —suspiré cansado, no quería volver al tema, me estaba divirtiendo tanto, pero este sujeto no me dejaría en paz si lo dejo las cosas así— ¿Qué más quieres saber? Ya te dije que la culpable fue Poemi y que fue para ayudar a tu viejo, ¿qué más quieres de mí?

—A que aclares eso mismo, ¿cómo demonios torturarte podría ayudar en algo? Más allá de desahogarse un poco, pero para eso habría capturado a cualquier otro y no a ti —dijo sin el más mínimo tacto, recordar no es bueno para mi salud.

—…Ah… —suspire pesadamente— no creo que tenga otra opción…

Cuando tu hermana creció, comenzó a entender que tan mal la pasaba tu padre, que no se defendía de los abusos de su acosador porque le gustaran, sino que era por su falta de fuerza; él no tenía el poder para cuidarse solo y menos de un diablo de otro mundo. Ella no entendía como su fuerte papi había quedado tan débil, cosa que realmente le angustiaba, hasta que Ivlis le explico lo que ocurrió antes que nosotros llegáramos a socorrerle en la última pelea que tuvimos aquí, le dijo que por un descuido dejo que el diablo negro le robara su poder y que era imposible poder recuperarlo, ya que con lo débil él estaba y con la nueva fuerza de aquel diablo le sería imposible siquiera acercarse.

Ella en ese momento le dijo a su padre:

—No te preocupes papi, Poemi hará que recuperes tu fuerza y así papi no tendrá preocupaciones —diciendo eso se fue, dejándolo desconcertado. Cualquiera que viera eso diría que ella planearía una estupidez tan grande como ir y enfrentar al señor Kcalb, pero la realidad era muy distinta. En vez de ir de forma desbaratada y apresurada, comenzó a estudiar distintas formas para conseguir su objetivos, entre las cosas que me comento era; magias para recuperar lo robado, hacerse más fuerte, métodos de fortalecimiento de un demonio, y robar el alma y sus atributos.

Si me preguntas donde consiguió estudiar esas cosas, no tengo ni la menor idea. Lo único que sé, es que cada cierto tiempo se desaparecía, a veces por años, y cuando volvía, se encerraba en su cuarto pasando de todos nosotros, por varios días o semanas. Una vez que se fue por un largo tiempo, volvió con un perro de llama monstruoso y un gato de fuego, nunca dijo de donde lo saco o que le paso a su perro, la cosa es que nunca se despegaban de ella, eran un tanto molestos, me impedían cada vez que quería espiar lo que se hacía o siquiera acercarme a saludar.

Así paso el tiempo, cuando ella se tomaba sus descanso, igual pasaba el tiempo junto a nosotros como antes, aunque ya no tenía que hacerlo como su cuidador de ella y de Licorice o algo parecido, era como salir con amigos, era mucho más relajado y divertido. Fue gracioso cuando nos dimos cuenta cuando Poemi ya no hablaba en tercera persona como una niña. Eran buenos momentos, por eso, nunca vi venir lo que paso.

Un día normal, ella se acerca a mí para invitarme ir los dos solos a cazar algo, para divertirnos, no veía el por qué no, no había nada por hacer ese día. Ella me llevo a un lugar que jamás había estado antes, pero había diversos tipos de bestias muy agradables, se notaban que eran algo peligrosas; fue algo muy emocionante, hasta capture uno como familiar, fue una caza muy agradable.

Cuando ya pensaba que volveríamos a casa, ella me propuso ir al karaoke. Amigo me conoces, no importa que tan cansado estuviera, no importaba, sí era para ir al karaoke, iría hasta en silla de ruedas si fuera necesario, y lo mejor es que dijo que ella invitaba todo. Como te puedes imaginar no me hice el tímido ni el caballero, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de cantar, comer y beber gratis; me desbanqué totalmente con el alcohol y la comida. Viejo fue una de las mejores tardes que recuerdo hasta hoy, pero también el inicio del infierno.

Ya se había hecho tarde y debíamos volver porque mañana si había cosas que hacer y mis piernas ya no me estaban ayudando, ella me llevo para un último lugar. Lo que recuerdo es que era bellísimo, era una quebrada cerca de un lago tan tranquilo que se reflejaban las estrellas y la luna como un espejo. Yo estaba idiotizado por el paisaje, no sabía la razón por la cual Poemi estaba haciendo esto, lo peor que al mirarla para preguntarle, no sé si era por las copas de más, pero la encontré hermosa, pude ver una mujer preciosa, en vez de a la niña a la cual vi creer, y ya no solo estaba embobado por el paisaje, sino también por ella; realmente fui un iluso, pero en ese momento no pude evitar preguntarle.

—¿Po-Por qu-ué? —traté de modular lo mejor que pude, aunque no sé sí aquella pregunta era para ella o para mí.

—Porque quería darte el mejor día de tu vida Emalf —al escucharla no sabía cómo reaccionar, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, no sabía si sentirme feliz o extrañado, nunca esperé tal respuesta, pero entonces— Porque si este podría ser el último en mucho tiempo.

En ese instante todo se fue a negro.


	12. Parte 10 - todo lo que viví

Me quedé inconsciente sin darme cuenta y cuando desperté, ese magnifico sueño había acabado; estaba atado de pies y manos en una silla estúpidamente resistente, no pude romper ni las ataduras, ni la silla aun usando toda mi fuerza, ¿cómo puede existir una silla de madera que resista la fuerza de un demonio?, pero esa era definitivamente la cosa que menos nos debería preocupar. Donde me encontraba era una habitación de espanto, sucia de sangre seca por doquier, grilletes en las paredes con muestra de su uso, también había un estante lleno de múltiples botellas con contenidos cuestionables, una mesa grande de madera un tanto peculiar y un set de herramientas, que sería de la invidia de todo asesino en serie, colgado en la pared. Definitivamente no era el mejor lugar para despertar atado y amordazado.

Cuando aún no terminaba de entender mi situación, la puerta se abrió entrando ella en la habitación; Poemi, junto a su gordo gato rojo. Ella ingresa leyendo extraño libro, estaba tan inmersa en el que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había despertado, y sin despegar sus ojos del texto, le dio unas órdenes a su familiar, de inmediato ese gato comenzó a traerle libros e instrumentos. En mi confusión, comence agitarme y tratar de hablar con el paño que tenía en la boca, así pude llamar su atención. Ella se acercó a mí y bajo el paño sucio que tenía como la mordaza.

—Emalf, es un alivio verte despierto, ya me estaba comenzado a preocupar, no sería para nada bueno que estuvieras en un coma o algo parecido —me dijo con una sonrisa casual, como si nada malo estuviera pasando, como si fuera todo completamente normal, ya se me estaba erizando la piel— dime, ¿cómo estuvo nuestra salida? ¿Te divertiste?

—jaja…ja… si… fue fantástico y todo, pero dime, ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?! —dije llevándome por mi desesperación— ¡¿Por qué estoy atado?! ¿hice algo malo mientras estaba borracho? ¡Enserio, perdón! ¡No fue mi intención! ¡No estaba en mis cabales!

—No… te equivocas… Desafortunadamente no hiciste nada malo, sino todo lo contrario, fuiste todo un caballero... demasiado caballero para mi gusto —dijo eso cambiando su sonrisa por una pequeña mueca.

—¿Ehh? ¿Q-Qué quieres decir? —dije sin entender nada, y aun sigo sin comprenderlo— E-Entonces, ¿por qué estoy atado? Poemi, esto es extraño, por favor desátame.

—Lo lamento Emalf, pero no puedo desatarte —dijo un tanto desanimada, desviando la mirada de mí— necesito que me ayudes en algo super importante, y tú eres el único que conozco que podría darme una mano.

—Vamos chica, sabes que te ayudaré si lo pides —estaba totalmente confundido, todo esto no tenía sentido, mi preocupación solo aumentaba más y más— solo tienes que desatarme de esta silla y…

—¡No puedo arriesgarme a hacer eso! —me grito con una mirada extraña, agarrándose las manos y colocándolas en su pecho— Sí te suelto, no me ayudaras, así que te tengo que mantener a atado o huiras.

—¿Por qué haría eso?, no hay razón por la que yo tuviera que huir, solo suéltame —trataba de convencerla de que me quedaría y la ayudaría, pero ella tenía razón, aunque yo no lo sabía en ese momento.

—¡Solo dices eso porque no sabes nada! —me replico— Necesito ayudar a mi padre y para eso debo saber muchas cosas sobre nuestra raza; como conocer los límites de nuestra resistencia, nuestras fortalezas, nuestra escala de su crecimiento, junto con el poder de… bueno, no creo que lo entiendas, aunque te lo explicara. Necesito llevar al límite todo eso, por esa razón requiero de alguien más, no puedo hacerlo en mí misma, alguien que sea lo suficientemente fuerte y resistente; ya lo he intentado con otros sujetos, pero siempre se rompen antes obtener resultados. Me gustaría que no fuera alguien de nosotros, pero muchas cosas cambian dependiendo del tipo de demonio…

—¿Qué… estás… tratan…

—Necesito a un demonio de llama, y tú eres más fuerte de los que pueden acceder a ayudar… —ella mostraba algo de pena en su mirada, una mirada de lastima— …lo probaría en mí misma, pero está el riesgo que pueda perder todo mi avance… así que… por favor resiste, te compensaré si solo sale bien. Esto tiene que funcionar y ayudar a papi.

—Oye Poemi, esto es demasiado confuso… no estoy entendiendo… —no sabía cómo reaccionar, todo era muy rápido.

—Mishi —dijo con voz autoritaria, mientras me daba la espalda—, por favor amordázalo de nuevo, no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien reconozca su voz.

—Sí, como ordené —dijo una voz masculina, no sabía de donde venia, no vi a nadie entrar por la puerta con ella, ¿había alguien más aquí? ¿Cómo no lo vi?

—¡ESPERA! ¡ESPERA UN MOMEN…! —en ese instante alguien me puso la mordaza sin que pudiera verlo. Trate de forcejar todo lo que pude, pero fue inútil, desde que acepte esa salida, mi destino estaba sellado.

Lo primero fueron las pruebas de resistencia… realmente fueron dolorosas, no solo veía que tanto dolor físico podía soportar hasta perder la conciencia, sino también cuantas cosas extrañas podía consumir y sus efectos en mí, estaban viendo hasta qué punto podía permanecer con vida; en esos momentos realmente maldije el momento nací como un demonio y ser jodidamente resistente. Pero, aun así, eso solo era el comienzo de esa pesadilla.

Nunca entendí bien eso de tasa de crecimiento, lo único que sé, es que cada vez todo iba a peor y se incrementaba el sufrimiento. Las rutinas eran sencillas, cuando ya me dejaban en tal estado que pensaba que iba a morir, me dejaban descansar el tiempo suficiente para no morir, pero no para recuperar mis fuerzas. Era un hecho, no querían matarme, solo me causaban tanto dolor que me volvía loco cada día, hasta llegue a pensar que todo esto me lo merecía, aunque no sabía porque, ya que tanto sufrimiento infundado no me caía en la cabeza. Nada sentido, mi visión era borrosa por el dolor y lágrimas, solo podía ver de vez en cuando las siluetas de mis agresores, nunca supe quién era el que le estaba ayudando a Poemi, pero entre más pasaba el tiempo menos me importaba, solo estaba el primitivo instinto de no querer morir.

Al principio se notaba su incomodidad, pero entre más pasaba el tiempo, cada vez sus acciones perdían su piedad inicial, y se volvían más despiadadas, más precisas, sin dudas que la hicieran titubear; golpeaba donde más dolía, arrancaba lo más sensible, y entonces lo que antes lo hacía rápido para aminorar el sufrimiento comenzó a hacer lento y agonizante, la vida misma se había convertido en una pesadilla.

El mecanismo que me decía que debía seguir respirando no importando el cómo, se desvaneció y múltiples veces le rogué que me matará, pero solo decía una y otra vez "Se fuerte, cuando todo termine veras los resultados. Esto nos ayudará a todos" como si fuera una máquina, repetía esa oración cada vez que le rogaba que pudiera fin a todo.

Entonces, un día mientras despertaba luego de haberme desmayado después de uno de los incontables "estudios diarios" pude escuchar levemente una conversación que tenía Poemi con la otra silueta, no entendía mucho lo que decía, pero solo escuché un "ya es hora". Ahora me causa gracia, ese yo tuvo las esperanzas que por fin se acabaría la tortura, pobre e inocente de mí, que no sabía lo que seguía. Entonces sin poder escuchar más volví a caer inconsciente, a ese mundo negro, mi único lugar de descanso.

Estando en ese mundo cubierto por la oscuridad y la paz, sentí un dolor punzante en la espalda, fue el dolor más fuerte hasta el momento, nada se comparaba a eso, fue aún más doloroso que arrancarme las garras de pies y manos, fue un tormento mayor cuando me corto mis extremidades para después volverlas a coser, era más fuerte, como si estuviera cortando algo más, algo más profundo que hizo que despertara con un grito de dolor, y agitando todo mi cuerpo de forma descontrolada.

Sentí como alguien me a sujetaba con fuerza, al recuperar un poco la conciencia puede notar que estaba colgado de los brazos, no algo que me sorprendió demasiado, no era la primera vez que me cambiaban de lugar. Pude notar que estaban algo agitados, gritándose cosas mientras trataban de mantenerme quieto. El dolor se hacía cada vez más fuerte, entonces de como llego, se desvaneció.

—Primera ala enlazada seccionada con éxito —escuche una voz algo cansada de Poemi.

Aun en mi estado de leve conciencia escuchar eso me helo la sangre, no sabía a lo que se refería con eso, ¿me secciono… una ala? ¿qué significaba eso? trate de ver si algo andaba mal, pero no podía sentir nada extraño…

Escuche un pequeño golpe que vino de la mesa y escuche a Poemi decir—: Realizando prueba de enlace —ella estaba en frente de la mesa levantando la mano y dirigiéndola rápidamente al mueble.

—¡Ah! —di un pequeño grito de dolor, no fue tan doloroso como lo anterior, pero se sintió como una punzada en mi ala… las moví involuntariamente como tratando de escapar de esa pequeña molestia.

—¡Se movió! —escuche a una impresionada Poemi, que llamo mi atención.

Al verla quede estupefacto.

—¡¿Moviste tus alas?! —me dijo emocionada Poemi, yo no podía responderle, solo podía ver lo que estaba detrás de ella, una ala roja oscuro estaba encima de la mesa perforada por una estaca de metal— ¡Tú efectivamente moviste tus alas! ¡Funciono! ¡Mishi, funciono! ¡El primer paso funciono!

Saltos de alegría daba de un lado a otro, como si de un gran logro se tratase, la felicidad que irradiaba era un total contraste conmigo; "El primer paso…" que tan solo una frase me condenaba más y más al abismo de desesperación. ¿Todo esto solo sería el comienzo de mi sufrimiento?

Desde ahí el torbellino de angustia y desesperanza no parecía encontrar fin; perdí mis alas y mis cuernos, nunca supe como mi cola quedo así, pero lo más tétrico de todo esto, es que aun las puedo sentir, como si estuvieran ahí, puedo sentir cuando son tocas o tocan algo, el frio, el calor, todo lo que les pase; es como si aun estuvieran conectadas a mí.

Al momento que ya las cosas no podían ir peor, ella traspaso la línea, otra persona estaba apresado, era alguien conocido, uno de mis subordinados. Estaba atado al frente de mí, en otra silla, estábamos ambos sentados, él amarrados hasta el más mínimo musculo y yo con solo las manos, supongo que ya no era necesario mantenerme con tanta seguridad.

—¿S-señor Emalf? ¿Esta con vida?, pensé que estaba junto aun cadáver. ¿Por qué esta aquí? —fue lo primero que me dijo cuando levanté el rostro y pude verlo bien— ¿No se suponía que se fue de viaje?

—¿No me digas… que se creyeron… una mierda como esa? —es lo que quise decirle, aunque no se si me habrá entendido, ya que no tenía tantas fuerzas y menos para reprochar algo así de deprimente.

—Pero la señorita Poemi dijo que…

—Poemi dijo… —lo interrumpí— dime una cosa… ¿Quién… te encerró aquí?

—… —no pudo responder, al parecer se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Me pregunto si es que todos somos así de estúpidos por herencia… eso aclararía un par de cosas.

—Dime… como es que… terminaste aquí… —le pregunte, no quería verlo perplejo por mucho tiempo, no quiero que alguien más me llene con más angustia de la que puedo producir.

—Verá… yo solo pasaba por aquí cerca y escuche unos ruidos. Pensé que la señorita Poemi había traído a alguien nuevo para jugar entonces, lo vi… era usted, no sabía cómo reaccionar, todos pensábamos que se había ido a vacacionar a algún lugar, ya que estaba cansado nuestro anterior comandante, entonces… —se pauso un momento— entonces cuando iba ir corriendo a avisar a los demás de su paradero, todo se fue a negro, y desperté aquí junto a la señora Poemi y ese gato.

Así que ella había sido descubierta… que sorpresa ¿Cuánto tiempo tuvo que pasar para que algo así pasará? Pensar que el miserable que tenía en frente pudo mi única alternativa para ser liberado de ese inmundo sitio, mas, el solo hecho de esta situación, era un golpe de la realidad; cosas así de convenientes solo aparecen en películas y para arruinar más la situación llega ella a unirse a la conversación.

—Veo que ambos están despiertos —al tan solo decir una palabra, mi compañero se erizo entero— Emalf ¿has disfrutado la compañía? Él es una pequeña rata que vio más de lo necesario.

—¿Qué… harás con él? —le pregunto pesarosamente, me podía imaginar lo que vendría.

—Usarlo, claro está —dijo sin ninguna duda—. No creo que sea tan buen material, pero tengo algunas cosas que debo probar y me sería de mucha ayuda.

—¡DETENTE AHÍ! Cof…—al tratar de levantar la voz toso sangre, el sabor del hierro invade mi boca— ¿no crees que estas yendo… muy lejos con todo esto? —me era difícil hablar, era como si todos mis órganos estuvieran bailando en mi interior.

—¿Qué quieres decir con esto Emalf? —se dirigió a mí con una mirada temible— ¿Estás diciendo que lo deje ahí y que papi se entere de lo que estoy haciendo?

—Exacto… —dije sin haberlo pensarlo mucho— este es solo el primero… ¿qué harás con los demás que vengan después de él?

—Yo solo… —ella titubeo, estaba claro que no había pensado en eso, fue muy optimista al pensar que nadie se percataría de esto. Uno no habría problemas, pero si uno pudo darse cuenta no impedirían que más vinieran, eso traería problemas y no sabía si sería perdonada.

—¡VAMOS POEMI! Cof ¡Sabes que esto no está bien! ¡¿Enserio crees que tu padre estaría feliz sacrificando a su propia gente?! ¡Dime Poemi! Dim… —justo en ese momento todo se volvió negro.

Cuando desperté mi compañero… aún seguía en frente mío, pero… su estado… no… no puedo describirlo, ni siquiera puedo recordar bien si estaba vivo o muerto en ese momento, creo que… ¿respiraba? no lo sé, yo solo desespere. Si él estaba así… ¿así terminaría yo también? no, no quería ese destino, preferiría morir en un vertedero en vez se quedar en ese estado.

Entonces, llega ella, hablando un par de cosas mientras se aproxima más y más a mí— ¡ALEJATE! —era lo que le gritaba una y otra y otra vez.

No entendía lo que decir, y no quería saberlo. Solo podía pensar en salir de ahí, huir a donde sea, un lugar donde no me pueda encontrar. No estaba sola, pero estaba histérico, cuando comenzó a acerca su mano para poder tocarme… todo se fue a blanco, junto con el pensamiento que ir donde no pueda encontrarme…

De un instante a otro estaba en un lugar distinto, podía ver un cielo nocturno y sentir una dulce fragancia de flores. No sabía dónde estaba, lo último que recuerdo es una silueta acercándose a mí, para después alejarse muy rápido… creo saber quién fue, pero sería demasiado bueno para ser… bueno eso no importa, lo relevante de este asunto, es que el lugar donde termine fue un jardín de flores en una colina cerca de aquí. Lo demás ya lo sabes.

—… —sin siquiera pestañar Vendetto me observaba perplejo— Hermano, ahora entiendo porque no la quieres ni ver. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste cautivo?

—No estoy seguro, pudieron ser días, meses, años o incluyo un par de horas —dije burlándome de mi mismo— la cosa es que jamás, ya lo recordé y nunca poder olvidar lo que viví ahí.

—Hombre, eso es muy ambiguo —dijo mientras recostaba albos brazos en el respaldo del asiente— ¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta de tu ausencia? Eso es deprimente.

—Eso es algo que yo también quiero saber, no puedo creer que se creyeran de buenas lo que dijo tu hermana, no quiero creer que sean tan idiotas para no notar que algo andaba mal.

—Por cierto, ¿a qué referías con que se podrían explicar muchas cosas si la estupidez fuera heredada?

—… Vamos amigo, no puedes estar preguntándome eso —dije un poco incrédulo.

—Es enserio, responde —dijo de forma ceca, no lo puedo creer.

—Pensé que te habías dado cuenta, por eso te habías ido, digo todos nosotros somos un poco… tú sabes.

—No, no te entiendo ni un poco —dijo el espeso demonio que tenía como amigo.

—Olvídalo —declaré—, ahora si me preocupan los demás… —sentí como una gota se formaba en mi frente.

—Sí me preguntas mí, al menos yo no me preocuparía que este lastimando a algún otro de nosotros, no creo que trate de remplazarte con un juguete barato —dijo para tranquilizarme, pero eso no relaja a nadie.

—… ¿Qué quieres que te diga mi viejo amigo? —dije calmado— Tus consuelos son una soberana basura.

—¿Qué esperabas? —dijo levantando las manos hasta la altura de sus hombros— Soy un verdadero demonio, no los que viven aquí, todos son unos putos seudo pacifistas.

—Oh… ¿crees que el hecho que nos gusté cantar alrededor de una fogata en la playa y que disfrutemos del placer correr alrededor de un campo de flores de múltiples colores mientras nos tomamos de la manos, nos hace débiles? —realmente no sé cómo dije todo eso sin morderme la lengua.

—…Sabes, no sé si atónito por tu nulo esfuerzo de aparecer más rudo o por el hecho que dijiste todo eso sin equivocarte.

—¿Por qué no ambas? —dije un tanto entusiasmado— De todas formas, no pierdo nada.

Suspira pesadamente para decir—: No ganaré nada peleando contigo de esta manera… como te quedaron gustando tanto las pruebas de resistencia… ¿por qué no apostamos algo?

—¿El que caiga primero será el esclavo del vencedor por un día? —propuse levantado mi vaso.

—Tú si me entiendes —Se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta para pedir las bebidas más fuertes que tuviera el local. Esta definitivamente, esta es una magnifica noche para recordar… u olvidar dependiendo si pierdo… aunque tengo que ganar… mañana trabajo.


	13. Parte 11 - Una florista singular

Una larga noche de luna llena termino, los locales y lugares que disfrutaban trabajar bajo la protección de las estrellas, apagan sus luces y guardan sus implementos para poder volver juntos con el regreso de la hermosa luz del astro blanco. Pero eso no significa que este es el fin, la salida del sol marcaba otro comienzo, los locales diurnos comienzan a desplegar sus cortinas y abran sus puertas para recibir nuevamente a los invitados de otros mundos.

Entre toda la diversidad de puestos y tiendas que hay en el pueblo, hay una cuyos colores resaltan sobre las otras, los olores que se perciben son tan diversos que son muy difícil de diferenciar, cientos distintas fragancias flotan en ese lugar, digno de lo que muestran los estantes, todo es muy hermoso y cuidado, como una floraría debe ser.

Con el sonar de una campanita, la puerta de aquella florería se abre, saliendo una jubilosa demonio que mientras tararea comienza a colocar un letrero de bienvenida y a verificar que todo esté en orden. Es aquella peliverde que saluda muy emotivamente a Froze y que le encanta hacerle bromas al diablo con los encubrimientos de la diosa Ethiw.

—¡Así es! ¡Esa soy yo! ¡Yosafire a su servicio! —dijo con mucho entusiasmo, girando en su propio eje, su entusiasmo ilumina todo su entorno— ¡Te doy la bienvenida! ¡Aquí encontraras todo tipo de flores para regalar, para decorar o plantar! Estoy muy feliz de por fin tener mi propio negocio, después de terminar los estudios no sabía qué hacer, fue muy complicado, pero con la ayuda de mis amigas pude encontrar mi verdadera vocación, ¡criar y cuidar plantas es lo mejor! He aprendido al viajar por muchos lugares, pude conocer distintas flores que no crecen aquí de forma natural y aprender a cultivarlas aquí para que las puedas comprar. ¡Así que no seas tímido! y dime que es lo que deseas ¡yo te ayudaré!

Yosafire dice todo eso al aire, sin nadie a su alrededor, sería bastante fácil tildar eso como un comportamiento poco adecuado. Es de buena fortuna que aun fuera muy temprano para que hubiese turistas caminando por su alrededor y que nadie la tildara de loca.

—¡Oye! ¡No me ignores! —grito mirándonos un poco molesta, me gustaría decir que es una broma, pero no sé cómo lo hace— Acaso… ¿no sabes flores quieres? Si ese es el caso, no tiene que preocuparte ¡Para eso estoy aquí! ¡Que nunca más tengas ese dilema! Solo déjame enseñarte el magnífico y hermoso ¡lenguaje de las flores!

Nada de lo que dice tiene la menos pisca de sentido. Será que ¿la nula presencia de clientes en el primer día, haciéndola esperar afuera de su tienda todo el día hasta que tuvo que cerrar, junto con casi no poder hablar con Froze o cualquier otra amiga le está pasando la cuenta? Dicen que la locura puede manifestarse de muchas formas.

—Con este lenguaje puedes regalar las flores correctas para la persona correcta —continuo con su charla sin perdernos de vista— ¡Así que quédate atento y olvida la sosa historia principal ¡Olvídate de ella y aprende sobre el lenguaje de las flores! Primero, la rosa; esta significa amor, pero dependiendo de su color y las combinaciones, ese significado; tomemos una rosa blanca que significa…

Continuó hablando sobre los distintos tipos de flores y sus significados. Estaba muy emocionada, tomaba una y otra flor mientras mencionaba lo que quiere decir al enviar y recibir una de estas…

—¡Espera un momento! ¡Te estas saltando toda mi explicación! —grita sin darse cuenta de que solo perderíamos el tiempo si se escribe todo lo que dijo— ¡Oye! ¡¿Cómo puedes llamar la hermosa lengua de las flores una pérdida de tiempo?! ¡Tú realmente eres un…!

…Ella solo siguió quejándose, aún no se da cuenta que ya no es el personaje principal y no puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana…

—¡Eso ya lo sé! —exclamo haciendo un puchero— ¡Ya no soy una niña! Es solo que… si Froze apareciera más en escena, como la protagonista que es, no me estaría quejando —dijo orgullosa, como si unas pequeñas estrellas estuvieran iluminando su rostro, ignorando el hecho que ese puesto le pertenece a otro y no a su amada— ¡Froze sí es la protagonista! ¡Ella es la protagonista de mi corazón!

—Ejem —Una tos se escucha, cortando la curiosa escena, poniéndole fin a este dialogo sin sentido para decir—: Perdone, señorita, ¿con quién habla? —era un turista que pasaba por ahí, tenía una apariencia animal, con orejas y cola de bestia, pero no opacaban su pelo rojo y ojos verdes. Vestía de forma extravagante, mas, no se podía decir que viniera de una región en espacial.

—¡Oh! Un cliente… —dijo para sí misma, la había visto en el peor momento posible— perdón, pero no se preocupe, no pasa nada, ¿qué desea algo? —dijo tranquilizándose, aunque tenía muchos nervios al ser la primera persona que se acercaba, tenía que actuar rápido y tratar de captarlo

—Nada en especial —respondió algo incomodo el visitante—, solo pasaba por aquí y usted me llamo la atención. Veo que tiene una muy linda tienda.

—Muchas gracias, me llamo Yosafire, soy la encargada de esta hermosa florería —dijo mostrando sus hermosos estantes repletos de distintos tipos de flores de múltiples colores y formas—. ¿Quiere pasar? Puede que encuentre algo para esa persona especial.

— Oh… —Se quedó pensando aquel turista, aunque solo fue por unos cortos segundos, había salido a caminar para ver ofrecía este pequeño pueblo, y como no perdía nada acepto— Sí, me encantaría ver sus hermosas flores desde más cerca.

Yosafire abrió la puerta en un parpadeo, la única prueba que quedaba que esa puerta estuvo cerrada hace unos instantes era el sonido de la campanita que se hacía anunciar cada vez que esa puerta era abierta, e invitando a pasar al cliente con unos ojos centellantes y llenos de felicidad comprimida.

Aquel sujeto solo le mostro una pequeña sonrisa incomoda, el comportamiento de Yosafire rayaba enajenación.

—Como puede ver, tengo una gran diversidad de plantas y flores —dijo Yosaf mostrando el interior de aquel local que la llenaba de orgullo— hacer un ramo de flores solo se limitara por su imaginación, pero también puede mandar a hacer cualquier tipo de decoración floral o también está la opción de comprar una flor en su maseta para cuidar y amar. Hay personas que prefieren así.

—Si una persona que no estuviera aquí, pensaría que está exagerando, pero realmente tiene de todo, este lugar es gigante, no se veía tan grande desde afuera… —dijo mientras se quedaba absorto observando toda la naturaleza que le rodaba, el lugar, aunque invadido en colores, se notaba una segmentación, cuidadosamente hecha, pero entre todo ese orden había una maceta que le llamo la atención— …Esa pequeña planta, ¿por qué no tiene flores? Esta todo también organizado y segmentado que llama un poco la atención por estar en un lugar lleno de flores y no junto a las otras plantas.

—¿Esa? —miro un poco incrédula al no acordarse de inmediato a cuál se refería, pero al apuntarle pudo ver entre las macetas con flores la planta que había— ¡Oh! Vaya, la deje ahí por un descuido, debía estar aquí, aunque es un arbusto floral aun no florece así que no debería estar en la galería. Pero su le interesa se llama Adelfa.[Rutikina1]

—¡¿Una Adelfa?! —dijo muy impresionado— ¡No tenía ni idea que también crecía en este mundo!

—No, no se equivoque, es una flor extranjera, como muchas otras que puede encontrar aquí—dijo con una sonrisa—. Me gustan mucho las flores, así que no escatimare esfuerzos para encontrar las más extrañas.

—Vaya… eso es impresionante… —se quedó callado, tenía que decidir rápido, no podía quedarse en un solo lugar por mucho rato, tenía que ver más lugares, ayer no pudieron ver por llegar en la noche, así que se decidió— … ¿Está a la venta?

—¿Eh? —estaba un poco descolocada, no pensaba que la única planta que no mostraba su mejor forma sería la primera en irse— Sí, por supuesto, pero tendrá que esperar un tiempo antes que florezca, ¿no le importa? No quiero que la tire porque no florece cuando usted se le plazca.

—No se preocupe, cuidaremos muy bien de esta pequeña, no es una flor sencilla de conseguir —dijo mientras tomaba la maseta para admírala—. Estoy seguro a mi Lady va a quedar encantada —dijo con una gran felicidad.

—¿Lady? —una pequeña sonrisa se le formo a nuestra intrépida vendedora, al ver que si había una persona especial olvido por un momento que hablaba con un cliente— Que forma más extraña de llamar a tu novia —insinuó un tanto picara, juntarse tanto con Etihw le está pasando la cuenta.

—¡No-Novia! ¡M-Mi Lady y yo! ¡S-Se e-equivoca! ¡Yo no…! Perdón, no… no tenemos ese tipo de relación, ella es una bruja y yo soy su familiar —dijo un poco más tranquilo, casi solemne al declarar y recordar su posición—. Ella es muy genial, al igual que linda es muy inteligente y comprometida, la admiro mucho. Yo como su familiar le ayudo en todo lo que está a mi disposición.

—¡El familiar de una bruja! —dijo con unos ojos iluminados y centellantes— Nunca había conocido alguno, dime, ¿cómo son las brujas? nunca he visto a alguna.

—Bueno… no sabría cómo describirlas, todas son muy distintas y no conozco a muchas, además, con las pocas que me he relacionado, son un poco excéntricas, diría que mi Lady tampoco se estaría exenta de esa definición —dijo un tanto distraído, con su mano en su mentón—. Pero si sigues curiosa, he visto un par de brujas junto a sus familiares en donde nos estamos alojando, así que es probable que puedas conocer alguna que esté interesada en flores.

—¡Eso es genial! —dijo dando un sobresalto de la emoción— ¡Espero conocer a muchas y muchas brujas! ¡Dime! ¿Qué tan lindas son? —la ilusión de conocer a muchos más seres extraños la llenaba de mucho entusiasmo

—Aunque son raras, son lindas, aunque su belleza dependerá de cómo las mires, supongo, aunque no me dejaría llevar por su belleza, muchas de ellas son muy peligrosas —dijo nervioso, comenzó a apenarse un poco—. Bueno, pero volviendo a los negocios, ¿puedo ver la planta más de cerca? —dijo apuntando al masetero que tanto le había llamado la atención.

—Sí, por supuesto, acérquese con libertad —se acercó a la planta y la acomodo para que sea más sencilla su inspección.

—También quisiera preguntarle algo más —dijo mientras se acercaba y miraba con mucha pasión las hojas grandes de la planta— es sobre si me recomienda algún lugar para comer o comprar algo delicioso para mi Lady, llegamos ayer en la noche, así que no hemos visto lo que tiene para ofrecer ahora.

—Sí ¡Tengo el lugar perfecto para comprar postres! Le recomiendo la tienda de Dialo, y si me pregunta, sus pies de manzanas son los mejores de todos los mundos —Como alguien quien a viajado por distintos mundos, cree no exagerar o mentir con esa afirmación.

Mientras[Ruth Marí2] tanto un pequeño estornudo se escucho en otra parte del pueblo.

—Parece que hoy no podre quedarme hasta tarde cocinando —dijo Diablo limpiándose la nariz después de haber estornudado.

—O tal vez quien esta hablando de ti y tus magníficos pies —agrego Macarona que le estaba ayudando llevando unas cajas de manzanas, ella no vestía su ropa usual, si no, llevaba el overol gris de todos los encargados de limpieza.

—¿Tú crees? —pregunto Dialo con algo de inseguridad mientras tomaba unas cajas de frutas.

—Tus pies son los mejores, no me sorprendería que volvieras a quedar sin mercancía este día también —dijo con mucho entusiasmo Macarona— ¿No creen lo mismo ustedes también? —les dijo a otros dos que también estaban ahí; Chelan y Alfem.

— ~ —respondió Chelan con una hermosa sonrisa, esta con total acuerdo con que nadie podía cocinar mejor que Dialo cuando se trata de tartas.

Pero en cambio su compañero, que llevaba un par de cajas miraba a la nada, mantenía el silencio ignorando la conversación que tenían.

—¿Alf? —murmuro Macarena.

Aquel demonio seguía mirando el cielo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Las nubes que se movían en el cielo se reflejaban en sus lentes mientras este solo las miraba y recuerdos pasaban por su mente, como si toda esta paz no fuera más que un sueño que va a terminar en cualquier momento, del cual despertara y volverá de ese infierno del cual salió.

—¡Alfem! —grito con su oído una Macarona preocupada haciendo que este diera un pequeño salto— ¿Estás bien? Hoy en la charla matutina estuviste muy distraído.

—Eh… Bueno yo… —titubeaba Alfem tras salir de su transe de forma tan repentina.

—El solo tiene sueño —interrumpió Dialo— ¿No has dormido nada desde ayer? ¿verdad? —pregunto con su habitual tranquilidad.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que sabes…?

—Me gustaría decir que es algo fácil de deducir, pero —pauso levente mientras recordaba una cosa— hoy en la madrugada cuando fui por unas cajas de manzanas te vi mientras arrastrabas a alguien desde el bar karaoke

—¿A-Arrastraba a una persona? ¿en la madrugada? —Macarona colocaba una cara de horror por cada segundo que pasaba— Alf, ¿mataste a alguien? Eso no esta bien y menos esconder el cuerpo.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡No es lo que te imaginas! —grito con desesperación el encargado del aseo— No mate a nadie, él, aunque no es muy buen estado, debe estar con vida.

—Sera que des una mejor explicación que eso —insinuó Dialo mirándolo con desaprobación junto con Chelan.

—¿C-Cómo eso que aún DEBE estar con v-vida? —tiritaba Macarona al verlo con preocupación.

—¡Deténganse ya! ¡No es lo que creen! —suspiro pesadamente y tomo aire para relajarse, les explico lo que realmente sucedió, quien era Vendetto y que hacía a esas horas de la noche arrastrándolo hasta donde se hospedaba.

—En otras palabras, te fuiste de copas después del primer día de un evento importante, eres todo un ejemplo a seguir… si se trata de irresponsabilidad —le reprocho Dialo.

—Vamos Dialo, al menos no mato a nadie —trato de defenderlo Macarona.

—Pero si tu misma has dicho que a estado raro toda la mañana —insistió la demonio pelirroja— que haya sido un amigo que no ha visto hace mucho, no lo justifica para no tomar su trabajo enserio.

—Vamos amiga, me tomo mi trabajo muy enserio —dijo en su defensa Afl, activando una mirada de desaprobación inmediata de Dialo y Chelan, y una mirada de compasión de Macarona como tratándole de decir, "calladito estas más bonito"—. Vamos, no me miren así, prácticamente fui obligado a ir, ni siquiera quería juntarme con él.

—Explícate —exigió Dialo.

—Cuando me volví a encontrar con Froze esa tarde, me dijo que, conociéndome, lo dejaría plantado y me advirtió que no iba y conversaba con Vendetto me arrepentiría más tarde —abrazándose a si mismo concluyo—: …Su mirada realmente me dio mucho miedo.

—Es raro ver la Froze mostrando emociones abiertamente, pero comprendo a lo que te refieres —dijo Macarona—. Pero, aun así, no debiste beber tanto, sabes que eres el líder del escuadrón de limpieza, por favor compórtate.

—Está bien, está bien, no lo volveré a hacer —dijo un poco a la defensiva tras ser reprendido por sus acciones— solo me deje llevar un poco, aunque no creo que se repita en un buen tiempo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunto una incrédula Macarona.

—Bueno, mi amigo no termino en un estado muy saludable que digamos —dijo un poco preocupado Alfem—, no me sorprendería que la resaca le dure por unos días.

—Eso no es un poco exagerado, ¿no lo crees? —dijo turbada Macarona— Pero tú, ¿no deberías estar igual? Debieron haber tomado lo mismo, ¿está bien que hoy trabajes?

—Tranquila, me siento perfectamente —dijo levantando su brazo como signo de fortaleza— Aunque en un comienzo siento los efectos del Alcohol, no me hace nada a largo plazo.

—Eso es muy raro —susurro la de pelo castaño— pero no quita que debas dormir mejor, ten se más responsable contigo mismo, por favor.

Una sonrisa incomoda se dibujo en la cara de Alf, tratando de asentir a la reprimenda de Macarona

—Por cierto, Dialo, ¿a quienes hay que entregarles estas rebanas de pie? —dijo Alfem levantando unas bandejas llenas de pequeños paquetes con tartas dentro.

—Las colaciones —comenzó a pensar—, fueron varias personas las que me dejaron este encargo, pero por cercanía, pasaremos primero donde Yosafire.

—Oh… —la preocupación comenzó a ponderarse de Alf— ¿Están seguras de que sería bueno que las acompañe? —dijo nervioso, muchas gotas de sudor comenzaron a brotar de su frente y todo su cuerpo— Creo que estoy comenzando a recordar que tengo muchas otras cosas que hacer…

—… —mirándolo con un poco de cansancio en su mirada, en el fondo lo entendía, pero esto ya estaba durando demasiado— ¿Cuándo le dejaras de tener miedo a Yosafire? Ella no te va a comer, ¿sabes?

—Pero cada vez que me ve me fulmina con la mirada —protesto aquel demonio cobarde—, estoy seguro de que me mataría si tuviera la oportunidad.

—Creo que exageras, ella no es tan mala.

—¡Ella me odia! Ni siquiera se molesta en ocultarlo —exclamo, sentía que no lo escuchaban lo suficiente como para entender lo incomodo que era estar cerca de Yosaf— Aun me debe odiar por lo que paso en el pasado…

—Aunque no puedo negar que te odiaba por eso antes, pero no creo que esa sea la razón por la cual ella te ignora actualmente —dijo Dialo estando muy segura de sus palabras.

—Sí, debe ser porque Froze tiene pasar mucho tiempo contigo —agrego Macarona—, debe estar algo celosa, eso es todo.

—Eso no me tranquiliza para nada —dijo con desgano, si de un principio no lo quería por que él iba tras ella, ahora tendría menos posibilidades si estaba celosa de su relación con quien se supone que es su médico de cabecera—, no quiero ir…

—Tranquilo, una vez que vea cuantos has cambiado puede que hasta se lleven bien —dijo dándole ánimos Macarona—, sería genial que pudiéramos salir todos juntos, es un poco cansador ver como ella hace como si no existieras.

— ~ —Chelan también lo alentaba a su manera.

—Gracias chicas —lágrimas de felicidad salían detrás de los lentes opacos—, no saben cuánto las aprecio.

—Además si te vas tendremos problemas con repartir las colaciones a los demás —dijo Dialo matando todas esperanzas de ser verdaderamente apreciado a Alfem.

—Eso es muy cruel Dialo —lloraba de tristeza el indeseado.

—Deja de llorar y ayuda a llevar más bandejas —dijo Macarona con un poco de enojo falso.

—Por cierto, muchas gracias Macarona, Alfem por tomar su tiempo en ayudarme con mis cosas —la serenidad y agradecimiento de Dialo era notorio, Chelan también los miraba con gratitud.

—No es preocupes, para algo están los amigos —dijo Alfem—, ayer te vimos con problemas con toda esa clientela, es normal que quisiéramos ayudar.

—Si, así que no te preocupes Dialo —agrego Macarona.

—En serio, gracias.

Así se prepararon para repartir las tartas hechas por Dialo, ese día se suponía que sería uno largo, ya que había muchas cosas por hacer, pero nunca se esperaron que sucediera cuando llegaran a entregar la primera tarta a la florería de Yosafire.


	14. Parte 12 - Confrontación

Era un día agradable, aunque aun no llegaba el medio día, las nubes en el cielo se movían con rapidez al ritmo de la brisa que circulaba, el cantar de los pajarillos decoraba agradablemente el ambiente. En esas circunstancias caminaba el grupo de Dialo, Chelan, Macarona y un nervioso Alfem, el cual no podía esconder lo incomodo que era tan solo ir a "incomodar con su presencia" a Yosafire, creyendo que no hay razón para que su existencia no le provoque más que incordio.

—Alf, relájate —increpo Macarona al tiritante de lentes extraños—, solo tienes que haces lo que dijimos y todo estará bien.

—¡No puedo relajarme! —Exclamo moviendo bruscamente la bandeja con pasteles que llevaba.

—Ten cuidado con la bandeja —lo reprendió Dialo.

—¡Entendido! —En un segundo, enderezo bruscamente su espalda, cuello y cabeza, en conjunto con sus brazos, lo único que se movía en su ser eran sus piernas, su imagen parecía a la de un robot recibiendo una orden de su amo.

—Vamos Alf, solo tienes que acercarte a ella y decirle que escoja una de las cajas. No es nada del otro mundo —dijo Macarona con un poco de cansancio en su voz, el hecho de que algo tan simple pudiera agobiar a este hombre la sobrepasaba.

—¡Para mí no es así! Eres su amiga, por eso nunca entenderías lo que es recibir el odio de esa mujer —volvió a exclamar agitando la bandeja que tenia en las manos— ¡Estoy seguro de que me incinerara en cuanto le intente hablar! ¡La última vez que me intente acercar para pedir perdón por todo me lo advirtió! —La bandeja se movía y movía.

—Alfem, la bandeja —Una fría mirada de Dialo fue dirigida al agitado demonio.

—P-Perdón, tendré más cuidado —dijo con la mirada baja— …P-Pero… —Las miraba, pidiéndoles, rogándoles que lo entendieran, realmente era una lastima que no se pudiera ver sus ojos por los lentes que distorsionaban la luz.

Un suspiro pesado sale de demonio de pelo rojo, pero muy tranquila dijo—: Alfem, ¿hace cuanto tiempo ella te dijo eso?

—Hace… un poco más de medio año —dijo tras meditar un poco.

—Alfem, escucha —dijo bloqueándole el paso al aludido, esto en cierta medida era más importante que entregar deprisa el encargo— eso es un poco exagerado, hasta para tus estándares y los de ella. Esto debe parar.

Alfem, se quede estupefacto en frente esta confrontación directa, aunque era serena, se podía sentir lo firma que ella estaba y el no podía sentir nada más que vergüenza de si mismo; ella tenia razón, esto era demasiado, no es como si tuviera que ser su amigo, mas, se llevaba bien con las demás, de hecho les tenia mucho aprecio, lo habían ayudado mucho en su estadía en el Jardín Gris, pero este problema solo hacia que las demás se preocuparan, el solo estaba evadiendo el problema, al menos que se trataran como extraños sería menos incomodos para todos, pero sentía que no podía hacer algo así de sencillo.

—Además, no estas siendo sincero en este momento, a lo que temes no son las llamas de Yosafire. ¿verdad?

Las palabras de Dialo hacían eco en la mente de Emalf, él, aunque quisiera negarlo, sabía lo que ella estaba pensando, no quería oírlo, quería salir corriendo, pero ni el mismo sabe por que no lo hace, puede ser que una parte de el quiere enfrentar esta situación, o tal vez no quiere dañar lo que tiene en sus manos, quien sabe, una mezcla de ambos.

—¿Tanto quieres pensar que no mereces perdón? —pronuncio Dialo las palabras de su amigo trataba de no escuchar, una verdad extraña que pocos podrían entender— Creo que ya es tiempo que dejes esas actitudes masoquistas que tienes.

—… —El silencio y la mirada baja fueron lo único que pudo dar como respuesta; él muy en el fondo, no quería el perdón de Yosafire, quería seguir pensando que aún lo odiaba por ser un antiguo invasor para así mantener su culpa y no pensar en su propio futuro dejando el pasado atrás. El miedo lo inundaba a tal grado que, hacia temblar todo su ser, él no sabía que hacer —Pero… que pasa si vuelvo a ser quien era antes… Alguien sin un mínimo de moral o culpa…

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, cada una sabía que tenia que hacer en este momento.

—¡No quiero volverme un cabeza hueca otra vez! —rogo Alfem, suplicante de ayuda.

—Tranquilízate amigo —golpeo Macarona fuertemente con su palma en la espalda de Alfem—, no tienes de que preocuparte, si vuelves a ser idiota, te regresaré a puño limpio —dijo con una sonrisa mientras exponía sus musculosos bíceps.

—Sí te llega pasar algo, puedes contar con nosotras —agrego Dialo— te lo has ganado. Nunca pensé ver al idiota de los lentes de sol convertido en lo que eres ahora.

—Así que sí llegas a perder los estribos puedes contar que voy a detenerte amigo —dijo con una gran sonrisa Macarona.

—¡ ! —Chelan no quería quedar fuera de los ánimos que le entregaban los demás, ella también apoyaría si algo se presentara.

Alf quedo maravillado con las palabas que le entregaban, casi nunca se abría de esta forma, la única con la que conversaba estas cosas era con Froze y debes en cuando con Kcalb. Era muy satisfactorio saber que tenia unas aliadas tan confiables.

—Muchas… gracias chicas —dijo para después levantar su rostro y decir—: realmente se los agradezco mucho.

Esto lo dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que se podía notar tanto en la comisura de sus labios, sino también con sus hermosos ojos dorados que débilmente se pudieron ver a través de sus lentes. Las presentes solo lo podían ver con una gran incomodidad, si hubieran sido otras chicas habrían quedo maravilladas y hasta hechizadas por esa mirada, pero eran sus amigas, en el tiempo que ha vivido con en el jardín gris aprendieron a conocerlo, y a ver como parte de una gran familia. Ser conscientes del hecho que por ese instante lucia atractivo, era algo que las perturbaba en gran manera.

—¿Eh? Chicas, ¿qué pasa? —pregunto Alfem al ver que las tres no se movían y lo miraban raro.

—¡Nada! ¡No ocurre nada! —dijo Macarona con un poco de desgano en su voz y mirada, el hecho de explicarle que por un instante se veía adorable era demasiado extraño— Sera mejor que nos apuremos, si nos demoramos mucho no alcanzaremos a repartir todos los pies —al decir eso tomo con firmeza la bandeja que ella también llevaba, y sin duda se encamino de vuelta a su destino.

—Macarona tiene razón, mejor démonos prisa —dijo Dialo sin mayor dilación— movámonos.

No paso mucho tiempo para que comenzaran a ver su primer destino, la florería de Yosafire. Mientras se acercaban a la vistosa tienda era más fácil ver a una Yosafire feliz y contenta, empacando unas cosas en una caja de madera. La alegría que emitía era casi visible, era como si el aire a su alrededor fuera teñido de múltiples colores.

—¡Oye! ¡Yosafire! —comenzó a gritar Macarona mientras se acercaba a ella en un trote ligero, separándose ligeramente de los demás.

—¡Macarona! —dijo Yosafire al ver al ver a su amiga acercarse rápidamente, no tardo mucho en ver a los demás del grupo acercarse— ¡Chicas! Ustedes también han venido, es tan agradable verlas— dijo con una cara llena de felicidad.

—Te veo mucho mejor que ayer —dijo Dialo— estaban tan mal que ni siquiera me aceptaste una tarta.

—Jejeje —rio Yosafire de forma nerviosa—. Es verdad, no quería que se me fuera ningún cliente por estar comiendo.

—¿Cuántos clientes tuviste? —pregunto Macarona ingenuamente, sin saber que le hecha sal a una herida abierta.

—Bueno… sobre eso… —La cara de deprimida de Yosaf era evidente, le incomodaba recordar que no ayer ni un alma en pena se acerco a tu hermosa tienda— No quiero hablar de ello… Por cierto ¿Qué las trae por aquí? veo que tienen comida —una mirada llena de tentación a las bandejas que llevaban sus amigas.

—Bueno estamos repartiendo pies de Dialo —dijo Macarona— ¿Quieres uno?

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo muy emocionada— Hoy si es un buen día para comer un de los pies de Dialo…

Justo cuando Yosafire tendía su mano para tomar uno de los envoltorios de la bandeja que Macarona sostenía, esta última la esquiva y hábilmente se aleja de Yosaf, tomando la posición estratégica; la espalda de Alfem. La de pelo castaño da un pequeño empujón a su amigo, que desde que había llegado no había dicho ni una sola palabra. La bandeja el sostenía quedo justo en frente de la peli verde.

—Vamos Yosaf, toma uno —dijo Macarona con una voz un tanto juguetona.

El ambiente se torno denso en un instante, la mirada fría de Yosaf solo tenia un objetivo, el sujeto que tenia en frente, mientras que él solo podía mostrar una sonrisa nerviosa. Otro empujón de Macarona puede notarse por un pequeño sobresalto del de lentes gruesos.

—Ho-Hola —pronuncio Alfem tan nervioso que tenia gotas de sudor en toda su frente.

—-… —Yosafire permanecia en silencio, se pude ver como su expresión solo indicaba que no la situación no era de su agrado.

El ambiente no mejoraba, más y más gotas de nerviosismo se agregaban al cuerpo de Alfem, este estaba tan nervioso que no sabía que más hacer, la demonio que tenia en frente no escondía para nada su hostilidad, pero no podía permitir que esto se mantuviera por más tiempo. Todo esto era injusto, aunque ella lo odiara, no tenia que despreciar los pies, solo porque él los sostenía.

—P-Por favor, escoge uno —dijo dando una pequeña reverencia, que acercaba la bandeja a ella y lo alejaba de él —Estos r-ricos pies no te hecho n-nada, no he tocado ninguno, así que toma uno… por favor.

—… —Yosafire seguía en silencio, pero era claro que le sorprendió el actuar de aquel sujeto que estaba en frente.

—Vamos Yosaf, toma uno, tenemos que entregar más —dijo Dialo de forma ceca.

Yosaf toma uno con desgano y se da vuelta.

—Gracias por ayudar a las chicas —dijo sin mirarlo.

La felicidad de las chicas era notable, era como un plan bien realizado salió a la perfección, sentían una gran satisfacción, en cambio el único chico del grupo no sabía como reaccionar, estaba estupefacto, Yosaf por fin le habla y de forma no intimidante.

—Pero ni te atrevas a hablar de forma casual —dijo Yosafire, queriendo marcar una línea imaginaria entre ellos, ella aun no lo podía ver como cualquier otra persona—, sí te me acercas mucho te quemare.

El trio de chicas se les apago un poco la felicidad por su plan perfecto, pero algo era algo.

—Lo tendré muy en cuenta tus palabras junto a tu consideración —El chico se volvió a inclinar hacia Yosafire, pero esta vez en casi noventa grados—, muchas gracias Yosafire.

—Relájate, no es para tanto —dijo un tanto incomoda por la acción de ese demonio—. Por alguna razón te has ganado el aprecio de mis amigas, es algo que siquiera ignorar… y hacer como que no existieras de aquí hasta que mueras, pero no me lo permitirán.

Una cara de alivio se vio en todo el cuerpo de Alfem, el cual no se veía tenso. Las palabras de Yosafire fueron como una cálida manta en pleno invierno.

—Pero ten en claro una cosa, aun no confió en ti. Te estaré vigilando —Una cara seria poseyó a Yosafire.

—Si, por favor —contesto con toda firmeza, no era porque estaría seguro que nunca los traicionaría, sino lo contrario, sabía que si el se iba por un mal camino tendría a alguien no dudaría en detenerlo en ni un segundo.

La convicción que mostraba solo logro descolocar la seguridad de Yosaf, dejándola en silencio.

—Me alegra que al menos ahora se hablen, eso es un gran avance —dijo con una ligera sonrisa Macarona, llamando una mirada levemente enojada de su amiga— Por cierto, Yosaf, ¿qué estabas haciendo antes que llegáramos?

—¡OH! ¡Es cierto! ¡No he terminado de ordenar el encargo! —Yosafire se ve algo agitada y comienza a sacar unas cosas rápidamente de la tienda.

—Esa son bastantes cosas, pero son muy pocas flores —acoto Dialo.

—Así es, este cliente en un inicio solo quería una meseta de un arbusto, pero después de preguntarme donde podía encontrar un tipo de plata que no tenia en la vitrina, le dije que la tenia en el vivero de atrás, entonces ahí, perdió un poco la cabeza —Yoafire se ríe al recordar la cara de aquel cliente al entrar a su exclusivo vivero, donde tiene más plantas, flores y hasta árboles.

—¿Le mostraste tu vivero? —dijo Macarona de forma incrédula— Ni a mi me has permitido entrar ahí.

—Macarona, sabes que quiero seguir conservando nuestra amistad y si llegases a quebrar algo de ahí adentro sería algo muy imperdible —dijo yosaf sin tener la menor compasión con los sentimientos de su amiga.

—Eso es muy cruel… —lloraba Macarona— Confías más en un extraño que en una amiga de toda la vida.

—Te conozco por eso te prohíbo la entrada. Además, él se veía muy confiable, parecía que tenía un gran respeto por mis tesoros.

—Debe ser alguien muy particular si lo dejaste entrar en tu vivero —comento Dialo—, aunque si no eres Alfem, no es muy complicado ganar tu confianza.

—Ja-ja-ja —La risa irónica de la peli verde, aunque mostraba descontento a aquellos comentarios, pero también escondían la verdad, que ella no podía negar aquello… eso era parte de su esencia.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo era? —pregunto la morena con algo de curiosidad, quería saber como era la persona que le había sido permitido entrar en aquel lugar que a ella se le permitía ni colocar un pie.

—¿Cómo era quién? —pregunto Yosaf.

Ella perdió por un momento la concentración en la conversación, se le veía mirar varias veces al camino como si espera algo que mirar.

—El cliente, quien más —dije Macarona un poco de desagrado al ver a su amiga distraída en la conversación —. ¿Qué te ocurre Yosaf? No dejas de mirar para allá.

—Es que él vendrá a buscar las cosas y a pagar —aclara Yosaf—, iba a llevarse todo, pero recibió una llamada y tuvo que irse deprisa. Creo que lo llamo su ama.

—¿Una ama? —pregunta Dialo— ¿Es algún mayordomo de alguien?

—Algo así, él es un familiar de una bruja —Cuando Yosafire dice esto, se les iluminan los ojos—. Nunca pensé conocer a uno.

Hubo un pequeño gesto de asombro en el grupo reunido ahí, pero era una combinación sobre que tipo de visitantes tenían, así como que a Yosaf le llamara tanto la atención conocer un familiar, ya que había muchos y que, en sus viajes no allá conocido a alguna bruja, es algo que les llama mucho la atención.

—Sí me preguntan cómo era… —Continuo Yosafire— Aunque tenía una apariencia similar a nosotros, claramente es una especie de bestia peluda, tiene unas orejitas muy felpudas, pero por su cola diría que es un gato o algo así. Su nombre es…

—¡Yosafire! ¡Ya estoy de regreso!

Un grito agitado se escucha, y a su dirección una persona que levanta la mano muy animosamente. Al parecer llevaba un pequeño carrito que arrastraba desde la manivela y le seguía en el camino. Lo más llamativo era su cabello rojo y sus ojeras felpudas.

—¡OH! ¡Eso fue rápido! ¡Señor Mishi! —grito Yosafire para ir a reunirse con él.

Algo en el ambiente cambio.

—Gracias por esperar, mi Lady me llamo y no me gusta hacerla esperar —dijo con un poco de vergüenza el gato rojo—. Pero aproveche para que me diera más dinero y este carrito, así podré llevarme la tierra de hoja también.

Pero nadie noto ese sutil cambio.

—¡Eso es genial! —dijo con mucha alegría Yosafire— Por cierto, ya tengo todo listo, desde las vitaminas y las otras flores que me pediste.

Una ligera respiración es silenciada y evitada a que alguien la notara, recuperando su ritmo normal.

—¡Eso es grandioso! —dijo aquel cliente con mucha satisfacción— No sabes cuantos problemas no has ahorrado Yosafire. Eres mi héroe.

Unos pasos son producidos, una bandeja es apilada sobre otras a los brazos de Macarona.

—¡Oh vamos! No es para tanto —dijo con un poco de rubor y con un poco de orgullo Yosafire— Este es solo mi trabajo.

Los pasos se detienen, una respiración forzadamente calmada y unos ojos dorados como el oro se preparan, como si una bomba de odio fuera a estallar.

—Entonces, ¿cuánto es por todo? —pregunto aquel felino.

—Bueno es…

—Yosafire, muévete.

Una voz muy hostil, pero no extraña interrumpe a Yosaf, la cual se molestó en gran manera.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué hablamos sobre…

Mientras Yosafire voltea para regañar a ese sujeto por la forma en que le hablo vio algo que la paralizo por la sorpresa, aquel que iba regañar estaba a su lado, casi rosando su cara con garras de la mano derecha. Su mano que normalmente esta vestida con un guante, estaba al descubierto mostrando sus escamas rojas y unas filadas uñas, no solo eso, parte de sus mangas estaban rotas, esto producido por el exceso de energía acumulado con esa extremidad.

Todo eso fue muy rápido, si Yosafire no se hiera movido para voltearse, ella hubiera recibido el golpe, pero ella no era el objetivo desde un inicio, sino, el felino que estaba junto a ella, él era el foro para todo el instinto asesino que emitía Alfem.

Cuando el tiempo siguió su curso una cortina de tierra se creó, el golpe había fallado y golpeado el suelo del frente del local, y el gato por sus agudos reflejos pudo esquivar por poco ese fatal impacto tropezándose y cayendo al piso. Cuando el humo se disipo se podía ver piso destrozado creando un pequeño cráter en frente de la hermosa florería. Todos los presentes se quedaron perplejos.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —Le grito Yosafire casi por reflejo, aun no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

No era la única no entendía lo que estaba pasando, tanto la victima como sus otras amigas se preguntaban qué estaba pasando.

—¡¿QUÉ TE PASA IMBÉCIL?! ¡PUDISTE HABERME MATADO! —grita con desesperación y confusión el gato llamado Mishi.

Alfem, levantando su mano del piso, y colocándose de pie de forma muy tranquila, entonces lo miro por un momento y dijo—: Esa era la intención.

El felino chillo de miedo al ver los ojos llenos de sed de grande de su atacante.

—¡¿Tú querías…?! —confuso exclamaba Mishi— ¡Eres un psicópata! ¡¿Qué te he hecho yo?! ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!

Una mirada aun con más furia lo atravesó.

—Vaya, vaya… parece que tenemos a un minino con mala memoria, ¿no es así MI-SHI? —insinuó Alfem.

—No… entiendo —decía el gato mientas temblaba estando sentado en el suelo.

—Oh… —Alfem comenzaba a caminar tranquilamente hacia al aterrado familiar— Dime, ¿te suena el nombre EMALF?

Al escuchar ese nombre, se estremece cada parte del cuerpo, y con un grito que comienza agotado, queriendo que lo que iba a decir no fuera verdad exclama—: ¡¿Estas vivo?!

—Oh... Así que ya me recuerdas, eso me hace las cosas más fáciles —dijo eso mientras se detenía en frente del temeroso felino.

Eso que estaba sentado en la tierra, temblando, mientras unos ojos inyectados en ira lo observaban, el rencor que tenia guardado por años salió a florecer con una flameante fuerza que acumulaba en su brazo, listo para incinerar a su objetivo, estaba vez no fallaría, eso tenía que ser destruido. Aquello ya no es una persona, así que lo que haría no sería un asesinato, sino más bien, como quemar el juguete de alguien más, calcinar a una de las herramientas que fue usada para su tormento.

¿Ella lo extrañaría? ¿Se colocaría triste? ¿Encontrar a su cosa rota se sentirá herida? ¿Lo odiaría? ¿Lloraría? Eran las preguntas que cruzaban por ese momento al contemplar ese ser tiritante, y al visualizar una respuesta positiva lo llenaba de un inmenso placer, una alegría descomunal, pero que pasaría si no es así; eso sería muy decepcionante, así que no queda otra opción habrá que comprobarlo.

Emalf se prepara, más y más energía se junta en su brazo, que rodaba su extremidad, una sonrisa macabra de dibujaba en su rostro. A esa distancia no fallaría, y el pensar de cómo lo atravesaría su pecho con su brazo y lo llenaría con llamas para hacerlo arder desde adentro, viendo salir el fuego por sus ojos, boca y cualquier otro orificio, lo hacía sonreír.

Entonces justo cuando estaba lanzando el golpe, una mano lo sostiene.

—¡Detente Alf! —dijo Macarona distrayéndolo y sacándolo a la realidad.

En menos de un parpadeo él era el que estaba en el suelo siendo sujetado con una llave por su amiga. Mientras el estaba sumido en sus macabras fantasías, ella con rapidez deja las dos bandejas que sostenía en sima de la bandeja de Chelan, para después velozmente utilizar la misma fuerza de Alfem para hacerlo girar y hacerlo caer. Ella actuó lo más rápido que pudo cuando vio que su amigo había perdido el control, no quería que cometiera algo atroz, así que tenía que detenerlo, aunque así se lo ordenaron si algo como esto pasaba, el sujetarle el brazo sobre su espalda para inmovilizarlo, era una muestra de su amistad.

—¡Tienes que para Alf! —gritaba desesperada Macarona— ¡No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir!

—¿Qué dices…? —susurraba Emalf de boca abajo— ¡¿Arrepentirme de DESTRUIR ESO?! ¡JAMAS!

Consumido por la ira, provoco una corriente con su propia energía que hacia que su amiga se apartara un poco, pero haciendo que ella, con el pelo ondeado, se aferrara más a él.

—¡No te pienso soltar! —decía con fuerza Macarona, mientras luchaba para no dejarse llevar por la corriente creada por el demonio— ¡Necesitaras más que eso!

—Solo… ¡Solo apártate de MÍ!

Con ese grito una fuerza aun mayor que la otra salió como una explosión, y un crujido se escuchó. Aunque Macarona, había salido disparada, esta no había soltado el brazo de Alfem, haciendo que este se dislocara completamente, cuando ella escucho el _crack_, fue cuando libero el brazo por inercia. La onda expansiva hizo que ella callera de mala forma unos metros atrás.

Dialo, al ver a si amiga en el piso, solo pudo reaccionar a ir a socorrerla. Las demás Chelan, y Yosafire aun no salían del estupor que les provocaba toda esta situación.

—¡Tienes que controlarte Alf! —gritaba con desesperación Macarona, la cual trataba de levantarse, pero aun no se recuperaba el mareo que le provoco el salir disparada— ¡Eres mejor que esto!

Levantándose lentamente, con un brazo herido, con la determinación que no dejaría que nadie se metiera en su camino, se preparo para volver a atacar. No podía mover su brazo dominante, era molesto, pero no importaba, ese dolor era insignificante, hasta placentero si se comparaba con aquel tormento, usar su otro brazo sería problema.

Así que, de la misma forma anterior, junto fuerza en su brazo izquierdo, haciendo incinerar las mangas de su ropa tan rápidamente que parecía como su fueran estallado. Cuando las nubes en el cielo taparon la luz del sol en donde estaban, ese gato vio la imagen de la misma muerte con ojos brillantes en busca de su alma.

Era el fin para aquel familiar, que estando solo jamás vencería a un demonio y mucho menos a uno colérico, cuya sed de sangre paralizara a todos a su alrededor. Cuando la oz de la parca estaba en su cuello, una cortina de humo se formó, una capa negra flameaba se dejaba notar entre la nube de tierra levantada súbitamente, un hombre vestido de negro se situaba de pie encima de Emalf, era alguien que emitía un aura muy atemorizante e imponente.

—¡Señor Kcalb! —grito Macarona aun un poco abatida por lo sucedido.

—mmm… Mocoso… ¿Acaso me quieres hacer ver mal? —dijo Kcalb mientras aplastaba la cabeza de Alfem en su pie, aunque el no es muy expresivo, se veía claramente molesto— Responde muchacho.

Hubo una débil reacción en Alfem, que al escuchar la voz de su señor se estremeció hasta el alma. Con dificultad trataba de ladear la cabeza para poder confirmar su temor.

—Señor… Kcalb… Yo…

Sin poder terminar la oración que demostraba gran temor, cerro los ojos y sus lentes volvieron a ser opacos otra vez.

—Niño estúpido, aprende a controlarte —decía Kcalb al inconsciente bajo sus pies— no importan que tanto quieras tu venganza, ahora no es el momento ni lugar, así que contrólate, por que cuando llegue el momento, yo mismo te ayudare a consumar tu objetivo.

—Viejo… —dijo Yosafire la que corrió de inmediato a ver a Kcalb en escena— Nunca pensé alegrarme tanto al verte.

—… Yosafire, ¿Estás bien? —pregunto seriamente Kcalb.

—Sí… estoy bien —respondió un tanto patidifusa Yosaf, al ver como él estaba emitiendo una presencia que ella no estaba acostumbrada— y… él… no está muerto ¿verdad?

—Entonces no estás herida, eso es bueno —dijo más relajado Kcalb—, él solo está inconsciente, ahora ve y atiende a tu cliente.

Yosafire fue de inmediato hacia el gato de pelo rojo que estaba aun en el suelo, mientras Kcalb se colocaba en su hombro el cuerpo de Alfem.

—¡Macarona! —grito con autoridad.

—¡Si señor! —se levanto de un salto la ángel de pelo castaño, con tal grito del diablo.

—Llama a Froze —dijo Kcalb— y cuéntale lo que ocurrió. Dile que llevara al chico a su casa, la estaré esperando ahí.

En un parpadeo, Kcalb, el diablo negro, desapareció. Macarona, con una disculpa rápida se despide de Dialo y Chelan que tenía tres bandejas de tartas que se tambalean un poco.

—Tomaré una —dijo Dialo, sacándole un poco de peso a Chelan— vamos, debemos apresurarnos, ahora nos toca a nosotras entregar todo esto solas.

Dialo comenzó a caminar, Chelan aun no entendía nada de lo que paso, pero aun así de confundida siguió a su amiga. Así que mientras Chelan mostraba una cara de confusión, Dialo, solo se le podía notar una cara de preocupación y fastidio.

—Idiota…


	15. Parte 13 - Consecuencias

En una verde y amplia pradera, que se expande hasta el horizonte, se encuentra Alfem disfrutando de la brisa que circula por ese lugar. En tranquilidad y silencio un sentimiento de calidez lo abrazaba, pero una sensación extraña impedía que pudiera relajarse.

—Ah…

Exhalando un pesado suspiro, no entiende lo que está pasando; una gran ansiedad lo consume, pero no reconoce su origen. Presionando su mano contra su pecho trata de ver en su interior que es lo que le produce tal malestar, pero solo consigue frustración.

—¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto…? —suspiro nuevamente— Pero… ¿qué ocurrió? —dijo elevando su mirada al cielo azul.

—_¿No lo recuerdas?_

Una voz se escuchó en su espalda y giró para ver quién era, pero no encontró a nadie, solo pudo observar el enorme prado teñido de amarillo y con un cielo en ocaso.

Miro de un lado a otro, sin ver a nadie, y su malestar solo aumentaba más y más. Con cada segundo que transcurría su corazón de oprimía, dejando un dolor en su pecho. Aun no entendía por qué tenía este sentimiento.

—_O… ¿No quieres recordar?_

De nuevo la misma voz en su espalda, pero esta ocasión, al momento de voltear, una mano se hallaba clavada en su pecho. Como si fuera su reflejo una sombra estaba en frente de él con la cabeza gacha; hundiendo sus garras en su torso.

La sorpresa no tardó en venir a Alfem, ¿qué era lo que estaba delante de él? Su pecho… su pecho estaba siendo perforado, pero no podía asimilar nada lo que estaba ocurriendo en la pradera que se tiño de carmesí.

—_Los decepcionaste… los decepcionaste a todos… _—decía la sombra estremeciendo a su oyente el cual mudo de espanto por esas palabras solo podía observar a su agresor— _Ya no hay salida… Je…_

Con la pequeña risa, aquella figura oscura como la noche, levantaba el rostro para mostrar una macabra sonrisa mientras decía—: _¡Ya no hay salida! ¡Ya no hay donde huir! JAJAJAJA_

Un aire de locura envolvía a aquellos dos.

Alfem trataba de zafarse de aquello que lo atormentaba, pero entre más luchaba, más sentía que su interior era oprimido por la mano que lo tenía cautivo.

El forcejeo aumentaba y la desesperación inundaba a Alfem, el cual sentía que la temperatura aumentaba más y más hasta ser insoportable, todo lo que fue una pradera era ahora solo un mar de llamas.

—_¡YA NO HAY SALIDA! ¡Este es el fin!_ —decía aquel espectro llorando entre el aullido maníaco que hacía eco infinito en aquel lugar rodeado de llamas— _Ya no nos queda lugar… y todo… y todo por ¡tu culpa!_

Al culminar sus palabras aquel ente se encendió en un radiante fuego, que al llegar a Alfem lo comenzó a quemar por dentro, haciendo que las llamas salieran de su interior y consumieran todo su ser, hasta no ser más que un incendio incontrolable solo dejando tras de sí un grito de intenso dolor que elevaba a lo alto.

En ese clímax, un agitado Alfem, abriendo sorpresivamente los ojos tenía todo su rostro bañado en sudor. Estaba en su habitación, la cual solo era iluminada por la luz de la luna, junto con su respiración agitada que denotaba aquel sueño cruel, un reflejo de sus emociones.

—Vaya, has despertado —dijo una voz femenina que denotaba serenidad— Al parecer tuviste una pesadilla.

Al voltear la cabeza, pudo contemplar a la propietaria de esa voz.

—Froze… —dijo como un suspiro, al verla en su casa, sentándose en una silla al lado de su cama.

En cuanto la vio quiso sentarse, pero un dolor punzante que recorría todo su ser lo hizo gemir y le impidió realizar aquella acción. Además, que todo su brazo derecho estaba inmovilizado.

—No te esfuerces —dijo Froze— tienes el cuerpo muy herido. Así que trata de no hacer movimientos muy bruscos.

—De acuerdo —dijo Alfem acomodándose— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?

—Todo el día —dijo Froze—, Wodash dijo que no será indulgente con el trabajo que no has realizado hoy, así que en cuanto puedas levantarte te prepares para hacer doble turno.

—Demonios… él es realmente sádico —bromeo Alfem.

Alfem, miraba para el lado contrario a donde estaba Froze, evitaba el contacto visual, mientras ella solo estaba sentada junto a él. Después de un tiempo así Froze suspiro pesadamente.

—¿Me dirás que paso? —dijo Froze fríamente, un tanto cansada.

Alf solo hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto, el recordar con quien se topó le dejaba un mal sabor de boca.

—Tendrás que decirme—dijo tranquilamente Froze— Macarona me contó, en cierta medida, lo que ocurrió; y me puedo hacer una idea, pero necesito saberlo de tus propios labios Alfem… o ¿quieres que interprete esto para que te vuelva a llamar Emalf?

Él giró su mirada hacia ella, llena de espanto y pena.

—Por favor… eso no… yo… —dijo Alfem con remordimiento en su voz— yo solo… no pude soportarlo —gruño— Ese bastardo… ese bastardo estaba sonriendo, feliz, viviendo de forma tan casual al visitar este lugar como si nada hubiera pasado… eso me volvió loco… aun ahora… solo quiero matarlo… ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué me detuvieron?!

Froze solo lo miró con una gran pena, como si la decepción la estuviera invadiendo, al ver eso Alfem voltea su rostro; y aunque molesto, trata de calmarse con ella, con la persona con la cual no debe desquitar todo su enojo.

—Lo siento… Yo no debí… —dijo Alfem cambiando sus expresiones de rabia hacia sí mismo por dejarse llevar por sus emociones negativas, a vergüenza por haberle gritado a Froze, y tristeza por no saber qué hacer con lo que sentía dentro de él— Ahhh… ¡No sé qué debo hacer! —exclamó con gran desespero.

Un suspiro pesado Froze y dijo—: Me gustaría regañarte… pero realmente no sabría que habría hecho yo estando en tu lugar… Mishi… —dijo Froze quedándose pensativa— Nunca me quedo muy claro de quién era ese nombre, lo mencionaste de vez en cuando en nuestras charlas.

—Ese era el nombre de su gordo y feo gato —dijo Alfem con cierto rencor en su voz— esa masa peluda que la seguía a todas partes… Sin duda ese sujeto… era ese feo gato.

—Un hombre bestia… —dijo Froze— Eso explicaría la voz masculina que escuchabas… —dijo Froze desviando la mirada, al recordar el tormento que se le fue contado, que aquel que estaba acostado en frente suyo conservara algo de su cordura era digno de admirar.

—El muy desgraciado jamás se plantó en frente mío como un humano, pero su voz, su odiosa voz jamás la olvidaré —decía Alfem con odio mientras recordaba cuando estaba conversando de Yosafire—. La próxima vez que lo vea yo voy a …

—No harás nada.

Una voz surgió desde la oscuridad con gran autoridad, era Kcalb, el cual salío de las sombras de una de las esquinas de la habitación. Siendo alguien que no muestra mucho sus emociones, además de ser bastante perezoso, la presencia que demostró en ese momento era capaz de paralizar en cierto modo tanto a Alfem como a Froze.

—Señor Kcalb… —dijo Alfem, un tanto asustado y avergonzado de sí mismo.

—Pensé que había vuelto al castillo, señor Kcalb —dije Froze, aunque cualquiera que la viera diría que está tranquila, estaba realmente nerviosa, nunca había visto a Kcalb de una forma intimidante.

Kcalb los miraba en silencio, conteniendo la respiración, como si en cualquier momento explotaría, pero en vez de eso solo suspiro y dijo—: Maldita sea mocoso, realmente quiero golpearte.

Una cara de incredulidad se formó en sus dos oyentes.

—Vamos chico, ¿en qué estabas pensando? —dijo Kcalb, mucho más calmado— Ni siquiera era medio día, ¿no pudiste esperar a que anocheciera al menos?

—Señor Kcalb… no creo que esa sea una buena sugerencia—le reprocho Froze.

—…

Kcalb no pudo contestarle nada a Froze, si fuera Ethiw le hubiese ordenado callar o algo parecido por incitar indirectamente a la violencia, pero Froze era tan ordenada y obediente como Wodahs, o tal vez, era más disciplinada que su hermano pequeño y además de ser la que más tiempo pasa con Alfem en días normales, así que ella se había ganado su derecho para ser la voz de la razón en esta circunstancia —Si hubieras perdido completamente el control ¿sabes que no estarías solamente en cama? —dijo Kcalb huyendo de la mirada incriminatoria de Froze, aunque en si, su preocupación era real.

—Lo lamento mi señor, pero sentí como si esa fuera una oportunidad única—dijo Alfem— que si no fuera por el deseo de la señora Etihw nunca se pudiera haber dado… tenía que ocupar ese momento… tenía que matarlo…

—… Te comprendo… —dijo Kcalb con un tono reflexivo— pero ¿sabes cuantos demonios de otros mundos hay hoy en nuestro mundo?

El silencio y un rostro dudoso fueron la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Son más de los que te puedes imaginar… —continuo Kcalb— ¿Sabes cómo podemos mantener el orden aquí? Porque son advertidos que solo en lugares permitidos se puede usar la violencia o si no tendrían que enfrentarse a la ira de Etihw y la mía. Si no me crees Froze, ella misma estaba en una de las entradas más problemáticas.

—No se preocupe mi señor, yo le creo —dijo Alfem un tanto nervioso.

—¿Sabes qué pasaría si se enteran de que uno de nosotros quebró las reglas? —dijo Kcalb muy serio mirando fijamente a los ojos de su subordinado— Sólo lo verían como una excusa para hacer estragos y destruir la paz que tanto nos ha costado tener. ¿Cómo seríamos vistos Etihw y yo?

Esas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Alfem, tenía razón, estuvo a punto de poner en peligro a todos por su egoísta y descuidado deseo de venganza. Aunque lo haya hecho de noche sin que nadie se diera cuenta, solo mostraría como ineptos a los gobernantes que no pueden mantener a salvo a todos los visitantes y habitantes del Jardín Gris. Es más, si se hubieran enterados de que era uno de ellos, podría ser aún peor, ya que podría manchar todo el ambiente alegre de las fiestas. _Uno de nosotros_, era lo que le hacía más eco.

—Lo lamento mucho… no medí las consecuencias de mis acciones —dijo Alfem muy arrepentido, tratando lo más posible de hacer una especie de reverencia estando acostado, ya que el dolor en su espalda era como si lo cortan mil cuchillas cuando intentaba moverse.

—Lo bueno, que no le hiciste ningún daño —dijo Kcalb muy calmado—, además nos fuiste útil para dar un ejemplo a quienes rompan las reglas

El tono de malicia se le escapaba de su boca. La mirada de desaprobación de Froze, y la sonrisa nerviosa de Alfem fueron lo suficiente potentes para colocar nervioso al diablo y hacer que tosiera para disimular un poco su estado de ánimo.

—Bueno, bueno, lo importante que no pasó nada malo —dijo el diablo mirando en una dirección distinta a donde estaban los otros dos.

—Es bueno tenerlo de vuelta señor Kcalb —dijo Alfem con un tono de broma.

—Tienes razón —asintió Froze, este era el Kcalb al que estaba más acostumbrada.

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? No me ido a ningún lado —dijo Kcalb sin entender lo que decían esos dos.

—Se equivoca señor, usted acaba de volver —insistió Alfem— ¿No es así señorita Froze?

—Concuerdo completamente contigo, el señor Kcalb acaba de volver.

La confusión de Kcalb era más y más grande, tanto que se comenzó a desesperar.

—Ustedes dos, deténganse —gruñó como mientras erizaba su blanco cabello.

—Está bien señor Kcalb, pero insisto que es un placer volver a verlo —contestó el que estaba postrado en cama.

Una pequeña risa se dibujó en la cara de Froze, mientras el diablo se colocaba tan rojo como un tomate con sus ojos completamente negros.

—Déjate de payasadas y levántate, que aún tenemos que llevarte donde Ethiw para que vea tus heridas y te aclare tu castigo por romper las normas.

La sonrisa que estaba en la cara de Alfem se esfumó tan pronto como escuchó eso. No sabía que era peor, que definieran su castigo o que tendría que salir de la cama.

—Pero ¿ella no puede venir hacia acá? —dijo Alfem.

Una mirada de furia lo fulminó.

—Tómalo como parte de tu castigo —dijo Kcalb— Ahora… levántate.

Él se acercó a la cama y le levanto las cobijas. Estaba decidido en sacarlo a la fuerza de la cama.

—¡Froze! ¡Ayuda! —exclamaba el indefenso mal herido.

—Lo lamento, pero estas solo en esto.

Le respondió Froze mientras se volteaba, escuchando después un grito de agonía que se dirigía al cielo.


	16. Parte 14 - Aclarando cosas

—Eso bastará.

En el salón del castillo Blancblack se encontraban dios, el diablo, dos ángeles y un demonio. Estaban teniendo una conversación acerca de lo que había ocurrido recientemente y lo que pasaría de allí en adelante para aquel demonio que rompió las reglas.

—La mayor parte de tu cuerpo la he sanado, pero tu brazo y hombro no. He hecho que tu regeneración sea lenta, así que no solo tendrás el hombro dañado por que fue dislocado, sino también, los huesos que tengas rotos se sanaran a la velocidad de un humano, al igual que cualquier herida que recibas de ahora en adelante, así que procura no meterte en problemas. Pero no te preocupes, volverás a la normalidad cuando termine el festival —dijo Etihw como sentencia.

—Eres demasiado blanda —se quejó el diablo, que se encontraba detrás con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—Y tú, demasiado rígido —contestó la diosa mirando al diablo—. Eso es todo, pueden retirarse, tienen mucho trabajo que hacer hoy en la noche.

Mientras todos se preparan para irse, una mano se alza, es Alfem que dice—: Mi señora Etihw, tengo una pregunta desde que llegue aquí; quisiera saber…

—Aaalf… —interrumpe la diosa.

—¿S-Sí… mi señora? —tartamudeó un tanto desconcertado.

—¿Qué te he dicho sobre ese honorifico? —replicó sin energías la dama de gris— Enserio, ¿cómo me decías antes era mucho más adorable?

—¡¿C-Cómo dice?! —Alfem casi se atraganta al reaccionar.

—Todavía recuerdo cuando una vez viniste a mí corriendo con unas flores diciendo; «_Tía Etin, tía Etin, las florecitas comenzaron a ponerse tristes y se están marchitando, tía Etin, ¿las flores morirán? Tía Etin, por favor salve a las florecitas»_ —narraba Etihw muy emocionada, ya que, la cara del supuesto locutor original de aquellas palabras no tiene precio—. Era muy tierno, preferiría que me llamaras así. ¹

—¡Señorita Etihw! ¡Yo no podría…! —dijo agitando las manos con desespero y rojo como un tomate, llamar así a la señorita Etihw era algo que solo se atrevió a decir cuando no tenía recuerdos y su comportamiento era como el de un niño. Miles de otros recuerdos vergonzosos de esos días inundaban su mente.

—Sí… es mucho pedir… —dijo Etihw algo desanimada— pero dime, ¿cuál era tu pregunta?

—Eh-Eh… ¡Verdad! —dijo como si recordara algo que acababa de olvidar— ¿Qué hace Macarona aquí?

Tras la pregunta, toda la atención fue hacia Macarona que estaba de pie junto a Froze, ella se puso un tanto nerviosa.

—Entiendo que Froze y el señor Kcalb estén aquí… pero —continúo hablando— ¿Macarona? ¿Ella no debería estar descansando ahora? Mañana toca mucho trabajo otra vez.

—Tienes razón… —dijo Ethiw con una cara de agotamiento al recordar lo que ocurrió antes de que ellos llegaran— De hecho, lo mismo le dije a ella, pero no me escuchó. Así que ella te ayudará con tu trabajo nocturno.

—¿Cómo? —dijo volteando al ver a su amiga, preguntándole con la mirada que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Perdón, pero no podía quedarme tranquila sabiendo que te rompí el brazo —dijo Macarona con las manos juntas y la mirada baja, la pena que sentía era notoria.

—Pero Maca, no es tu culpa —se acercó a su amiga un tanto preocupado, todo lo que pasó era netamente su responsabilidad, Macarona se estaba sintiendo mal solo por ser muy buena persona; lo cual solo lo hacía sentir más miserable— hiciste lo que pudiste, que yo me comportara como un idiota testarudo es solo culpa mía.

—¡Te equivocas! —alzó un poco la voz Macarona— Antes que el festival comenzara, Froze me entregó tu informe médico y pude ver que mencionabas el nombre de esa persona… —dijo mientras llevaba sus manos a su pecho y lo apretaba con fuerza— si tan solo me hubiera acordado a tiempo y hubiera reaccionado con más rapidez… no tendrías problemas y tu brazo estaría sano.

—Espera, espera —dijo un poco agitado— ¿Segura que quieres acompañarme? ¿Sabes dónde se asignan a los chicos problemas?

Macarona se quedó en silencio un momento y dijo—: A limpiar el desastre del local «_Salda tus cuentas_» y enviar los restos al negocio llamado_ «La degustación especial de las hermanas Ras Raw_» —dijo con una voz fría, tratando de calmar sus emociones, pero sin dejar de temblar—. Es algo que todos los ayudantes de la limpieza debemos saber.

—P-Pero…

Alfem no se le ocurrió que decir al ver la actitud de su amiga, esto le podría acarrear un gran pesar, y no quería que ella sufriera más de lo necesario. Enfrentar los miedos y traumas no es tarea fácil.

—Alfem —le interrumpió Froze—, comprendo tu preocupación, pero creo que sería un buen momento para que esto pasara.

—¿Segura Froze? —pregunto el lisiado.

—Sí, además no estará sola, tu estarás junto a ella sí pasa cualquier cosa —comentó Froze acercándose a Alfem—. Es tu turno de apoyar a una de tus amigas —dijo esto último en voz baja cerca de él, para que fuera el único que pudiera escuchar esas palabras, mientras colocaba su mano en su hombro.

—Froze… tienes razón —susurró y después levantó la cabeza— ¡Macarona! ¡Entiendo! ¡Pero no quiero quejas después! ¡¿De acuerdo?! —dijo animado con una sonrisa, si la iba acompañar a un lugar donde ellas se pudieran encontrar, tenía que entregarle algo de confianza.

—¡Sí! —contestó muy animada Macarona con una gran sonrisa, pero sus ojos podían mostrar algo de preocupación.

—¡Vamos! ¡Hay mucho que hacer por culpa de esos desgraciados! —exclamó con ánimo Alfem, mientras apuntaba a la salida a la cual se dirigía, aunque en vez de caminar parecía como si marchara levantando demasiado las rodillas.

—¡Oye! ¡No los llames así! —le reclamaba Macarona mientras lo seguía— ¡Ellos también son nuestras visitas! ¡También merecen algo de respeto!

—¿Respeto? ¡Respeto mi trasero! —dijo Alfem mientras abría la puerta— Esos bastardos de todos los lugares vienen aquí para tener una pelea y hacen un desastre. ¡No pienso tener ni una pista de consideración con esos malditos!

—¡ALF! ¡Aunque tengas razón eso no significa que puedas…!

Dejando la oración a medias, se escuchó el fuerte sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, dejando en el salón solo a los tres restantes.

—Al fin se fueron, que escandalosos —replico Kcalb al ver la puerta cerrarse.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar por un corto periodo de tiempo, el cual se interrumpió cuando Froze miro a los dos señores y con una leve reverencia dijo—: Es tiempo que también me retire, señorita Etihw, señor Kcalb, con su permiso, espero que descansen.

—También esperamos que puedas descansar bien, Froze —respondió Etihw despidiéndose de la ángel—. Por cierto, no te preocupes, dejaremos a alguien que les mantenga un ojo encima, así que solo preocúpate de dormir, mañana también será un largo día.

Unos ojos llenos de sorpresa hicieron presencia en el rostro de Froze, como si ella pudiera leer su mente, Etihw dijo las palabras precisas que necesitaba escuchar; cosas como estas hacían notar su divinidad. Entonces dibujándose una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro ella se despidió.

—Muchas gracias, que usted igual tenga un sueño reparador —dijo Froze mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Al sonar la puerta al cerrarse, solo se podía apreciar la sonrisa de Etihw, complacida porque ella le haría caso a su sugerencia, y a un disgustado Kcalb, que toda esta situación lo hizo sentir como si en toda esa escena él solo estuviera sobrando. Entonces, exhaló al ver que todo había terminado y podía ir a dormir; aunque ese pensamiento fue muy apresurado.

—Al fin solos —dijo Etihw.

Kcalb solo guardó silencio, tenía mucho sueño, solo quería volver a su habitación y hundirse en el ataúd que usaba de cama.

Pero la diosa sin notar aquello en el ánimo de su compañero, o tal vez, sería más preciso decir, ignorando ese hecho, solo quería molestarlo un poco más y comenzó su "acoso".

—Entonces Kcalb, ¿me lo dirás? —insinuó la diosa.

El diablo se exaltó un tanto, esa pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, él solo quería huir lo más rápido posible, pero no quería dejarla hablando sola, a pesar de que la conocía bien y sabía que solo quería molestarlo. También sabía exactamente a lo que ella se refería, pero fingiendo ignorancia le respondió—: ¿Qué cosa?

—No te hagas el tonto —dijo viendo lo predecible que era la reacción de Kcalb— llegar tan rápido ahí, ¿no crees que es demasiado sospechoso?; es como si supieras que eso iba a pasar.

—No sé de qué hablas, yo solo estaba pescando, solo fue casualidad —Kcalb insistió en su inocencia, y al mismo tiempo fingía que no sabía a donde quería llegar —. Como te dije, hoy también me fui de pesca.

—¿Me podrías decir que estabas pescando para estar tan lejos del mar? —dijo indignada por tan mala escusa, tan mala que parecía una broma que no daba risa, daba pena.

—Eso no te interesa —dijo Kcalb tratando de mostrarse autoritario como excusa para salir de esa situación.

—Oh vamos kcalb, eso no funciona conmigo, soy dios ¿sabes? Solo admite que te preocupas por el chico, no es como si eso te fuera a matar —dijo Etihw yendo al grano, sabía que si no era directa aquel diablo nunca admitiría sus emociones.

El diablo volvió a guardar silencio, sabía que ella tenía razón, aquel joven demonio lo preocupaba, desde que Alfem había recuperado sus recuerdos le fue inevitable sentir empatía hacia él.

—O... ¿quieres que piense que estabas pescando, usando al chico como anzuelo para conseguir un pez más grande?

El diablo se exaltó y se mostró claramente molesto

—¡¿Y qué gran pez conseguiría haciendo eso?! —exaltado gritó con sus ojos completamente negros, tal insinuación le molestó en gran manera.

—No lo sé —dijo sínicamente la dios sin medirse— tú eres el diablo, así que dime.

—Solo cuando te conviene tienes el conocimiento de un dios, ¿eh? —respondió con gran antipatía.

—Solo admite que estabas siguiendo al chico para comprobar que estaba bien, aunque por eso no estabas haciendo tus deberes, pero eso último lo puedo pasar por alto, que salgas al exterior por propia voluntad y a pleno sol creo que es algo digno de elogio.

Una expresión de hastío se gravo en la cara de Kcalb, no quería seguir con esta conversación, no lo beneficiaba en nada, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo; así que solo gruñó.

—Vamos, solo admítelo Kcalb —dijo Etihw mientas lo abrazaba del cuello por su espalda, esto hizo a sonrojar al peliblanco— no tiene nada de malo, solo estabas preocupado, es normal.

—Solo me tratarás como un acosador o algo así de desagradable —susurro Kcalb muy apenado.

—Claro que no —aseguro Etihw—, estar preocupado por alguien con ese tipo de problemas no es algo desagradable, los dos hemos visto que pasa cuando pierde el control. Además, gracias a eso, pudiste detenerle a tiempo… aunque creo que te pasaste usando la fuerza bruta.

En vez de un gruñido, Kcalb solo se quedó callado y muy ruborizado, sentía un poco de pena por no controlar su fuerza en el momento en que se dio cuenta que tenía que actuar. Asimismo, también era muy reconfortante ser abrazado así por Ethiw.

—Eti… ¿crees que todo vaya bien? Y no solo me refiero al chico —dijo más tranquilo, sin ninguna intención de esconder su preocupación, Etihw había derribado con un abrazo la barrera emocional de Kcalb.

—Eso espero… —suspiró Etihw—. He renovado todas las piedras para tener una mejor vigilancia, aparte de atender a los invitados estoy pendiente de todo lo que sucede, menos en la noche, no podría dormir si percibiera todo lo que pasa en los bosques.

—Lamento eso Eti, y gracias por permitirlo —dijo Kcalb un tanto melancólico—. Se que no es algo agradable para ti.

—Tranquilo, mientras no se salga de control y pueda saciar su ansiedad, no creo que este del todo mal, aunque eso no quita que es un tanto desagradable.

Las cosas que pasaban en algunos negocios netamente nocturnos no eran sucesos que un dios como Etihw aprobaría fácilmente, pero tanto ella como él, sabían que era la naturaleza de algunos demonios. No era algo que se pudiera detener solo con buenas palabras, y con prohibirlo solo haría el problema aún más grande, así que Kcalb le pidió a Etihw que hiciera la vista gorda de lo que estuviera pasando y ella aceptó. A pesar de que mucho de lo que ocurría era muy repugnante y despreciable, era algo que no se podía evitar, después de todo, si quería tener una vida pacífica y duradera entre ángeles y demonios, estos sacrificios de parte de ella tenían que darse.

—Enserio, gracias Eti, por entenderlo.

Al decir eso, Kcalb le toma su rostro con una mano y le besa la mejilla.

—Me iré a dormir, tengo mucho sueño —dijo mientras se iba.

Al retirarse a su habitación deja a una Eti roja como una fresa, sin entender lo que acababa de pasar.

—Al parecer, tengo que hacer que tengas sueño más seguido —dijo ella para sí misma en la soledad del salón.

* * *

¹ Solo como curiosidad, así le diría Alfem en otros idiomas a Etihw: En ingles le día _Mrs. Etihw_ o _Madam Etihw_; el cual cambia a _Miss Etihw_. Por otro lado, si vamos al japones, este la llamaría _Etihw-Sama_ o _Etihw no Kimi_ (este último no se si se puede usar ya que lo vi en Wikipedia); el cual cambia a Ethiw-san o como ella quiere que lo llame, _Etin-chan_ o _Etin-nechan_.


	17. Parte 15 - Caminata a destino

La noche es joven, y el Jardín Gris lo sabe. Aprovecha cada segundo para mostrar todo lo que tiene; la vida no se detiene. Aunque hay bares, pub y discos, para que todos puedan tener una noche entretenida, fuera del pueblo, se pueden encontrar otro tipo de servicios especiales, que, a diferencia de las demás, las cuales pueden abrir al comienzo del anochecer, estas solo se les permiten abrir sus puertas a media noche, y solo por unas pocas horas; El negocio «Salda tus cuentas» es una de ellas, y Alfem junto a Macarona se dirigen allá.

—¡Retráctate! —dije Macarona con un puchero hacía Alfem, el cual se le ve un tanto aburrido, con su mano bueno en el bolsillo.

—Vamos Macarona —dice agotado de todo este tema, mientras no deja de caminar— ya llevamos discutiendo lo mismo todo el camino, no has parado desde que salimos del castillo.

—Es que simplemente no puedes decir que son malas solo por tener gustos extraños que no entendemos —se queja Macarona, no cree que Alfem deba hablar mal de quienes van a participar a esos lugares, que, si no fuera por trabajo, jamás pisaría.

—¿Perdón? —dice el otro apuntando su palma hacia su persona, como símbolo de indignación— Queras decir, que TÚ no entiendes; créeme, los que van a lugares como ese lugar, no van precisamente porque sean buenas personas, estoy seguro de que más de uno disfruta del sufrimiento ajeno.

—P-Pero, aun así… —dijo Macarona deteniéndose, insegura de lo que diría, era consciente de eso, pero no podía permitir que esto se quedara así— ellos no están haciendo algo fuera de lo permitido.

Alfem la observó perplejo, nunca pensó que ella, de todos los que conocía diría eso. Tiene razón, pero, como que olvida algo importante.

—Técnicamente, ellos no están haciendo nada malo… al menos no están lastimando a nadie que no quiera participar —insistía ella, con una mirada agacha, intentando comprender siquiera lo que ella misma estaba diciendo. Su amigo tenía razón, lo que sucedía de noche a fueras del pueblo eran actos deplorables, cosa que jamás ella podría entender, ¿cómo siquiera alguien podía disfrutar ese tipo de cosas?, pero no podía dejarse llevar, simplemente no quería que sus miedos se apoderaran de ella, y que volvieran a lastimar a una persona que amaba—. Ellos están acatando las reglas de la señorita Etihw, están jugando con esas reglas, solo están tratando de saciar un impulso que no pueden controlar.

Un atónito Alfem la mira con la boca abierta. Si se pudieran ver sus ojos, mostrarían una combinación de una gran lastima con furia; lo que ella decía solo era una verdad a medias. La mayoría de los que iban era por voluntad propia, pero había excepciones; ladrones, violadores, estafadores y todo tipo de criminales eran "donados" a algunos de estos negocios como mercancía, y usados como viera conveniente quien lo recibiera. Había hasta una subasta con más de lo que Alfem quisiera saber, si no fuera que la señora Etihw le puso un alto a esas cosas, los Mogekos, sobre "menores", ni siquiera quiere pensar que pasaría aquí.

Como alguien que vivió la vida como un juguete de una maniaca sádica caníbal fan de la tortura, no puede sentir más que asco por lugares "similares" a donde él estuvo, pero, aun teniendo ese precedente, no puede enojarse del todo con su amiga, ella a pesar de todo, estaba intentando entender algo que se aleja demasiado de su propia esencia, era probable que ni ella misma entendiera lo que estaba pensando. Verla tiritar de la impotencia, le demuestra que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo en ver lo bueno de todo esto.

—Macarona… —dijo Alfem caminando lentamente hacia ella— Realmente eres una persona muy linda —Cuando lo dijo, era como si se lo dijera más a sí mismo, como un pensamiento hablado, esa era la única explicación racional que pudiera tener este comportamiento—. Pero ser tan permisiva te podría traer problemas en el futuro… —se le veía algo cansado.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? —dudó Macarona ante tales afirmaciones.

—Quien sabe… Será que puedes llegar a ser amiga de las cosas más raras —dijo ensimismado, ignorando la inquietud de su amiga. Un suspiro es exhalado y retomó el paso.

—¿Amiga de cosas raras? —preguntó con una cara de incredulidad mientras lo seguía— Que forma más extraña de referirte a ti mismo —afirmó con una leve risa burlona.

—¿Tan obvio fui? —dijo con timidez, al ser descubierto tan fácilmente.

—Pues claro, tenemos que hacer algo con tu pésima autoestima —aclaró ella con el pecho en alto—, y como tu compañera con más experiencia, es mi deber guiarte. Así que lo primero, trata de recordar que tus defectos no son todo lo que eres. No creo que sea posible callar completamente esa voz que te dice lo malo y perverso que eres, pero si al menos pudieras ver un poco más tus virtudes, puede que disminuya con el tiempo.

—¿**Puede** que disminuya? —reprochó Alfem por la poca confianza en sus palabras— Parece que mi superior no me da una vista muy esperanzadora.

—¿Qué más quieres? —admitió fácilmente mientras se encogía de hombros— Aun sigo yendo a terapia.

—Me sorprende que aún no te den el alta —dijo con algo de curiosidad en su voz—, digo, estás de antes que llegara aquí.

—Bueno, técnicamente estoy en observación permanente, ya que aún no puedo… resolver mi dificultad… —dijo Macarona, volviendo a bajar la mirada, pero sin detener el paso—. Me avergüenza ver que después de tantos años, aun no le puedo hablar con normalidad; aunque gracias a Froze ya me llenado de determinación para poder enfrentarla… aunque ella me vuelva a evitar…

—Realmente la quieres de vuelta a tu lado —expresó su amigo con relajo y ternura—, aunque no sé qué vez en alguien así, por lo que he escuchado es alguien bastante rara, digo, para los estándares del Jardín gris.

—Nah, solo te falta ser un poco más observador, hay varios que tienen pasatiempos extraños —afirmó cansada, al pensar que hay varios "raritos" entre ángeles como demonios por igual—, así que ella tenga esos gustos… un tanto excéntricos, no es la gran cosa.

—Vaya, creo que me fijaré en los asistentes cuando hablen entre ellos, tal vez me enteré de algún secreto para sacarles dinero —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa con su mano en la barbilla.

—Por favor no hagas eso o le diré tu secreto a Yosafire —Lo miraba con suspicacia, haciendo sudar rápidamente a su compañero.

—¡Traición! ¡Eso ni siquiera te afecta a ti! —gritó con terror, el miedo que sintió hizo que todo su cuerpo se encrespara.

—No me importa —insistió—, no lo hagas —dijo mientras lo seguía mirando con gran intensidad.

—Pero yo… solo estaba bromea…

La mirada acosadora no se detenía, ella sabía que él no bromeaba, quería sacarles dinero a sus subordinados para ir más seguido al bar karaoke con el señor Kcalb. Aún recuerda el mes entero cuando se había anunciado el proyecto y lo emocionado que se encontraba, diciendo todas las cosas que haría cuando por fin abriera. Este hombre no iba a perder una oportunidad para realizar su objetivo más fácilmente, así que tenía que ser firme con su amenaza, aunque fuera un poco extrema, tenía que ser así, por el bien del bolsillo de sus colegas.

Alfem, al no poder huir de tal amenaza cedió.

—Bien, no lo haré… —finalmente suspiró en son de derrota—, pero no le digas **eso** a Yosaf, eres la **ÚNICA** que lo sabe, así que no me traiciones, si ella se entera de eso…. ni siquiera me puedo imaginar mi destino.

—Posiblemente te deje hasta un trauma peor del que tienes ahora jaja —bromeó sonriendo—, Yosaf, aunque quisiera no podría hacer algo así de horrible.

—Ah… ¡¿Te imaginas?! ¡Un destino peor que la muerte! —dijo con gran dramatismo, abrazándose a sí mismo de forma exagerada, fingiendo gran temor, y como si pudieran leerse la mente mutuamente concordaron que eso sería imposible.

Ambos se miraron y rieron. Entonces unas luces parpadeantes de distintos colores les llamó la atención desde una corta distancia. Se quedaron quietos al ver su destino, Macarona tenía su mirada fija, un temor la estaba garrando desde los tobillos, impidiéndole que pudiera mover los pies; este solo era el inicio, así que tenía que ser valiente. Tragó saliva, y rompiendo el hielo que le impedía moverse, dio el primer paso.

—Ya llegamos —Respiró profundo, apoderándose de sus miedos y ansiedades que le evocaba ver aquel lugar que no entendía, y que posiblemente, nunca lo haría, pero, aun así, simplemente no puede darse el lujo de odiar—, no perdamos más tiempo y veamos en que tenemos que ayudar.

Era un edificio que no parecía muy alto, pero si lo suficiente para entregar una presencia imponente, mientras estaba escondido entre los grandes arboles del bosque. Era muy ancho, su forma era redonda, y evocaba la potencia de un coliseo, rodeado de diversas luces, que no eran simples lámparas de colores, sino, eran antorchas, antorchas cuyas llamas cambiaban de color cada cierto tiempo para crear patrones de movimiento.

Mientras se acercaban al recinto, podían notar a más personas que estaban conversando afuera, en unas mesas y sillas que estaban puestas, ya que había un pequeño local de comida ahí. Aunque había un buen número de gente, no se podía llamar una muchedumbre, pero no era una cantidad menor.

Cuando Macarona y Alfem, estuvieron suficientemente cerca de la entrada, la cual se componía de una gran puerta de hierro fundido, con algunas muestras de óxido con grandes pilares en sus costados, algo le llamó la atención a la ángel, haciendo que esta mirara para todas partes.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Buscas algo? —le preguntó Alfem al ver su comportamiento.

—Bueno, sí. ¿Dónde está la entrada de servicio? —respondió un tanto perdida.

—¡Ah! Eso —expresó recordando ese detalle— Según lo que me han dicho los asignados, debería estar en el otro extremo, escondido de la gente. Supongo que es como cualquier otro negocio, pero el hecho que solo exista una sola salida de servicio, con el tamaño descomunal de esta cosa, da que pensar.

—Uhhmm… Esto… —murmuraba para sí misma con un aura poco agradable, se veía emproblemada mientras Alfem la mirada un tanto desconcertado.

—¿Estás bien Macarona? —preguntó un poco preocupado al mismo tiempo que calmado, ella era buena para preocuparse de más.

—Es que, nos tomará como una hora el rodear este lugar —dijo como si un ovillo de pensamientos no la dejaran explicarse correctamente.

—Eso he escuchado, y es fácil deducirlo por el tamaño de esta cosa —dijo Alfem mientras miraba el edificio con su mano en la nuca—, pero que hay con eso, ¿no quieres caminar?

—Sí- digo ¡NO! ¡No es que no quiera caminar! Digo sería mejor si te llevo, pero realmente no sabría, te podías caer ¡Ah! —exclamó al morderse la lengua en su propio caos, así que, tras lamentarse la herida, respiró profundo para ordenar sus ideas— Estaba pensando que sería mucho mejor volar en este caso, pero había olvidado que no puedes y se me ocurrió que… sería bueno que yo te llevara, pero eso sería vergonzoso, solo digo, que viendo qué tipo de gente es la que viene aquí, además esta tu brazo…

—Ah… solo era eso —la miraba Alfem con una mirada perdida, quedo un tanto pasmado al sentir lo que los demás experimentaban cuando el creaba una tormenta en un vaso con agua.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡No me mires así! —se quejó efusivamente Macarona, sintiéndose ofendida al ver que su amigo se burlaba de ella.

—No te enojes —dijo aun pasmado— es solo que —reflexionó— es una buena idea, solo que tienes razón, pero con caminar un poco ya los perderíamos y podrías llevarme, pero con este brazo malo, podría ser problemático, no podría sostenerme correctamente y no quiero caerme.

El desgano se estaba apoderando de ellos, ninguno quería caminar rodeando el lugar, no era por temas de energías, sino de tiempo, el tan solo pensar en rodear ese círculo gigante daba pereza.

En eso Alfem, se queda mirando al frente de ellos, observa la gran puerta de hierro; él no mueve ningún músculo; mira la puerta detenidamente, el sigue inmóvil; la sigue mirando, entonces respirando profundamente, chasquea los dedos y dice—: ¡Lo tengo! …Realmente somos un par de idiotas.

Macarona, lo mira con algo de sorpresa después que su amigo la sacara del trance en el cual estaba.

—Solo entremos por la puerta principal y ya, no creo que a nadie le importe —dijo Alfem apuntando al frente.

Era como si una campañilla hubiera sonado en la cabeza de Macarona tras escuchar tal declaración, soltó las siguientes palabras «tienes razón», no había ninguna regla que prohibiera a los trabajadores no poder entrar por las entradas principales, las entradas de servicio son obligatorias cuando el local aún está cerrado al público, pero ahora ya estaba abierto, así que toda esa charla fue un desperdicio de oxígeno y tal vez una prueba de que se encontraban cansados por la hora.

—Somos unos tontos —lloraba Macarona rendida a tal absurda situación, en la cual estaba involucrada, tal vez, ¿juntarse tanto con Alfem en este último tiempo le estaba contagiando algo de su ser? No lo sabremos— Realmente unos tontos.

—Vamos, tranquila, debes estar agotada, no has descansado nada desde hoy en la mañana. Mejor entremos, y encontremos a alguien que nos explique en que podemos ayudar —dijo señalando la gran puerta— Lo bueno que una vez que lleguemos ahí nos podremos teletransportar con tranquilidad, al menos eso es un alivio.

Se encaminaron hacia la gran entrada y al colocar su mirada dentro de aquel sitio, sus ojos se transformaron en platos al contemplar ese sitio; la idea de que un lugar así hubiera sido construido en tan solo un mes era impresionante, se notaba que los Mogekos habían ayudado a preparar este local.

Al entrar fueron recibidos por un hall enorme, que en la derecha como izquierda estaban las recepcionistas, para al fondo ver una pared de vidrio transparente, que permitía ver la gran arena junto con las enormes galerías que la rodeaba, todo, con la forma de cono que se hundía en el suelo. La cantidad de personas que estaban eufóricos en las gradas hacía como si, fueran fieras olas que cantaban al son de la golpiza que estaba en el escenario. En el techo colgaban pantallas que no solo mostraban la pelea, sino también números, que se suponía que eran las apuestas o estadísticas, como otro tipo de cosas que nuestros protagonistas no tomaron mayor atención.

La cantidad de personas que se situaban ahí era para no creer, y este local solo era uno entre muchos nocturnos de aquel festival. Había tanta gente como variedad de estas, uno pensaría que solo hallarían demonios o cosas por ese estilo, pero había desde ángeles, hasta algo con apariencia infantil paseando por ahí.

—Ya estamos aquí, ahora encontremos a alguien que nos diga dónde está el encargado —dijo Alfem, escondiendo lo abrumado que estaba al ver este lugar, no parecía tan malo, y eso le molestaba. No era un pensamiento moralista, sobre que todo el mundo estuviera festejando un asesinato en vivo, no era tan hipócrita para juzgar a otros por algo que, tal vez, algunos considerarían hasta un deporte, lo que le incomodaba era el hecho que todos se vieran normales, como si esto fuera algo común, de toda la vida, cosa que le recordaba a él mismo y eso lo irritaba.

—¿Por dónde deberíamos empezar? —preguntaba su compañera, la cual, al estar tan nerviosa con todo el ruido y la gente no notaba que el ánimo de su amigo había cambiado. Ella solo miraba de un lado a otro viendo la gente pasar y esperando ver a alguien que le resultara familiar.

—Primero veamos si encontramos alguna entrada que nos lleve a detrás de bambalinas —dijo mirando entre la multitud, buscando si en alguna pared cercana hubiera alguna puerta, pero la gente le impedía ver el lugar con claridad—. Mejor preguntemos a las recepcionistas —dijo hastiado—, tratar de encontrar a ciegas a alguien, en este lugar tan grande, será una pérdida de tiempo.

—Tienes razón, iré a preguntar —dijo Macarona tomando marcha hacia la recepción.

Quien estaba detrás del mostrador era una mujer con una sonrisa forzada, era una demonio, pero parecía un zorro, que no le era para nada familiar.

—Disculpe señorita, ¿en dónde podemos encontrar a algún encargado del sitio? —preguntó Macarona de manera formal a la mujer en la recepción— Como puede ver, hemos venido a prestar apoyo.

—Oh vaya, por su vestimenta diría que son los pobres infelices- digo los amables asignados del aseo que nos vienen a brindar apoyo, ¿Qué fechoría hicieron para que los enviaran aquí? —sonreía la recepcionista con obvia burla—. La señorita Alela Grora es la encargada de supervisar este lugar, ella debería estar en la sala de seguridad, es aquella puerta gris, detrás del stand de apuestas, de seguro que los está esperando.

Ambos alzaron la vista buscando donde apuntaba aquella mujer con cara de zorro sonriente, ahí estaba, una puerta pequeña detrás de un stand con Mogekos, con la cantidad de carteles que había no era de sorprender que no lo vieran al entrar.

—Ahí está —dijo Alfem sin ánimos.

—Vamos entonces —dijo Macarona en caminándose para allá— y muchas gracias señorita, nos vemos —volteo despidiéndose de la mujer que agitaba su mano en son de despedida sin borrar esa falsa sonrisa de su cara.

Ya estando más tranquila por tener un punto de inicio pudo notar el malestar de su compañero, desde su punto de vista podía ver perfectamente los ojos molestos detrás de los lentes. Esta, sin pensarlo mucho le preguntó—: ¿Estas bien? Te vez peor que de costumbre.

—Nada en especial —dijo sin ánimos mientras Macarona lo seguía mirando con unos ojos curiosos, esperando una mejor respuesta—, es solo que… me siento más incómodo de lo que esperaba.

—Tranquilo —pronunció Macarona sin mayor emoción—, supongo que nos podremos tranquilizar una vez estemos trabajando.

—Bueno, le preguntaré a esos Mogekos si es que Grora está realmente detrás de esa puerta, por alguna razón la tipa de recepción no me da confianza —Una cara de desagrado y asco se forma en su rostro, debe ser por esa sonrisa permanente que en ningún momento se iba de su cara.

Entonces cuando Alfem levanta la mano en son de saludo, pero antes que pueda emitir alguna palabra, un gran grito se escucha desde la zona central, los vidrios que los separan retumban con ese gran estruendo; al parecer algo sucedido con la lucha, un ganador se ha hecho presente, y las pantallas pronuncian los ganadores y perdedores de las apuestas. En eso cuando nuestra ángel y demonio están distraídos, la puerta se abre y deja salir a alguien familiar.

—Esos sujetos sí que me están dando trabajo… Vaya chicos así que ya llegaron —dijo Alela Grora, al salir de aquella sala y ver a ese par en aquel lugar—. Por lo que veo también entraron por la puerta principal jeje —rio.

—Si… la entrada de servicio está muy lejos —dijo Macarona un tanto avergonzada.

—Jaja. Tranquila, nadie entra por esa entrada —dijo con un buen ánimo—. Bueno chicos, llegaron en un buen momento, los jefes ya me pusieron al tanto, así que síganme, hay trabajo por hacer.


	18. Parte 16 - Cargas

«Salda tus cuentas», uno de los antros nocturnos en el festival arcoíris, donde cada persona podía saciar sus más extraños y hórridos deseos, todo en pos de la diversión y el placer. Aunque en comparación a las otras "atracciones", este lugar se podía catalogar como un mal menor, de hecho, si cambiaban un poco sus reglas habrían podido estar en los horarios normales; pero por petición de sus dueños, las cuales se podrían resumir en "mantener la satisfacción de observar la corrupción de las almas", las reglas de apuestas por la vida en la arena debían mantenerse.

Aunque en los pasillos y en el Hall todo estaba más tranquilo, en las gradas de «la arena» todo era distinto. En este lugar, estaba permitido hacer lo que los espectadores quisieran sin mayores restricciones más allá de respetar a los trabajadores y no destruir las instalaciones del recinto, entre otras cosas menores; de hecho, si se deseaba se podía llegar y entrar en la arena misma, pero entrarías a ser un objeto dentro de la apuesta, y los pocos necios que sí lo hicieron no lograron presumir de su gran hazaña. Por ello, el caos solo se concentraba en el público, siendo este, algunas veces mucho peor que el escenario principal.

Con ese ambiente más apagado, con las personas saliendo de la sala del espectáculo, Grora llevó a Alfem y Macarona detrás de escena, donde el público no tiene acceso, allí les explicó como todo funcionaba, aquel lugar no era mejor que lo que estaba afuera, con olor a sudor, sangre y otros aromas difíciles de diferenciar.

—Entonces su trabajo es reunir los pedazos, colocarlos en el carrito y tirarlos a ese contenedor —señalaba Grora, mientras los otros mostraban sus mejores caras; Alfem de asco y Macarona pasmada, al no entender la calma de Grora—. Vamos chicos, no se queden ahí parados, tengo que ir a ver a los demás también.

La mirada de Alfem se endureció, respiró profundamente y dijo—: Vamos, entre más nos demoremos… solo se volverá peor.

Caminó firme hacia la arena, y miró hacia arriba, los focos aun encendidos lo enceguecieron. Cuando su vista se acostumbró a la centellante luz, pudo ver las gradas vacías, solo quedaban algunos pocos que no habían salido, que por alguna razón que desconocía aún seguían sentados ahí. El lugar era un desastre, no solo por el sangriento estado del escenario, sino también por los asientos del público, podía ver a uno que otro de sus colegas recogiendo lo típico como botellas, confeti, vasos y todo ese tipo de desperdicios comunes, pero entre todas esas cosas vio a otro recoger algún tipo de prenda pequeña en una vara, a otro limpiar sangre de los asientos, y a otro sosteniendo una pequeña bolsa con líquidos de dudosa procedencia; Alfem solo hizo una mueca de asco y se enfocó en su trabajo.

Al dirigir su vista a la desastrosa arena, Alfem se percató que no era más agradable que mirar los asientos, desde donde la gente presenciaba el horrible evento.

—Que desagradable… —verbalizó sus pensamientos, estar parado ahí era como la viva imagen de la sala de juego de "esa" persona.

Al parecer ese último "combate", si es que se pudiera llamar así, no fue solo entre dos personas, pareciera que en esta carnicería pública hubo una docena de sacrificios, o tal vez más. Todo era un desastre, no solo había sangre y órganos, también el interior de ellos estaba esparcido por todos lados, así que el olor a sangre y excremento era muy fuerte, y ellos tenían que limpiar lo más rápido posible.

Cuando Alfem se acercaba a tomar un brazo del piso, junto con unos pasos que le seguían, comenzó a escuchar una respiración agitada, sus banderas de alerta se levantaron de inmediato, estaba tan inmerso en su propia repulsión que olvidó que quien lo acompañaba le podría afectar más de otro tipo de forma.

Rápidamente se volteó para ver a su amiga, Macarona, que sostenía el carrito, su respiración era muy agitada, sus ojos se movían de forma errática al contemplar lo que le rodeaba.

—Demonios, ¡Macarona! ¡Macarona! —gritó Alfem, desesperado, al ver a su amiga en estado de shock.

Macarona no reaccionó al llamarla, eso no anunciaba nada bueno, así que corrió a donde ella estaba parada, inmóvil, para tomarla de los hombros y agitarla para traerla de vuelta a la realidad.

—¡Macarona reacciona! ¡Soy Alfem! ¡Mírame maldita sea!

En esto ella parpadea, y como si su alma volviera a su cuerpo esta mira a su compañero con un poco de incredulidad, y le responde—: ¿Alfem…?

Él suspira de alivio y la suelta. Ella se lleva su mano al rostro en demostración que estaba mareada.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Sabes que podemos pedir que te permitan volver a casa, no creo que sea un problema, no debías estar aquí en primer lugar.

—No… estoy bien —dijo mientras sacudía su cabeza—, vine aquí a ayudarte, no puedo dejarte solo aquí, con tu brazo en ese estado no podrás con esto solo, además, este lugar tampoco es muy agradable para ti.

—Tienes razón, pero siento que de alguna forma… para ti… —La preocupación era tanta, que sus angustiados ojos eran notoriamente visibles.

—No, tengo que tolerar esto… ya han pasado muchos años… ya no puedo seguir así —dijo mientras daba unos pasos hacia escabroso lugar—. Además, si tú puedes estar aquí de pie yo también puedo, lo que tú viviste… fue mil veces peor.

Él la miró con preocupación.

—Sí tú lo dices, está bien…

Alfem aún estaba preocupado, pero no podía permanecer siempre así, por lo cual, cambiando su semblante, volviendo sus lentes opacos y con una gran sonrisa dijo—: Pero oye, no te esfuerces, con que yo haya terminado en cama es suficiente, no queremos a otro lisiado.

—-Jeje, eso no me pasará —rio Macarona— no hay razón para que me rompan el brazo, eres un tonto.

—¡Oye, hablo enserio! —se quejó Alfem—. Si esto es mucho para ti, mejor piensa que este lugar fue bañado en mermelada de fresa o algo así…

—¡NO! ¡ESO ES SANGRE! ¡NO ES MERMELADA DE FRESA! —gritó de forma agitada, acallando y asustando a su amigo, él se quedó helado sin saber que decir— Lo… siento… solo que… no creo que este bien mentirse todo el tiempo —dijo muy apenada y con una sonrisa forzada, tratando de calmarse a sí misma.

—No, no tienes que disculparte, dije algo insensible sin darme cuenta —dijo con la mirada baja, con su mano en la nuca.

—No, soy yo la que no debió gritar, además, solo fue un comentario desafortunado —una sonrisa más genuina, pero con algo de pena, se formó en el rostro de Macarona, la cual se encaminó rápidamente en recoger aquello que estaba repartido.

Cuando Macarona comenzó con la limpieza, rápidamente Alfem la siguió, y aunque se tomaron su tiempo, pudieron sacar todo lo que no pertenecía a aquel lugar y colocarlo en donde se les había ordenado. El asco que sentían era grande, no importa si eres un demonio o un ángel, si no tienes aficiones extrañas limpiar restos de seres que alguna vez estuvieron vivos nunca es agradable, y mucho menos si algunos seguían palpitando o convulsionando.

Una vez terminado su favor sus cuerpos apestosos y cansados se apoyaban el contenedor igual de maloliente y sucio. Los diversos olores que se sentían eran insoportables.

—Por favor… dime que no tenemos que hacer esto de nuevo… —se quejaba el demonio sin cuernos— Hasta limpiar las alcantarillas es más agradable que este lugar.

Macarona, no lo estaba escuchando, se encontraba muy ocupada evitando vomitar lo poco y nada que había comido antes de venir.

—Nah, limpiar las alcantarillas de este sitio es mil veces peor —dijo una voz, era Grora que venía al encuentro de los dos asqueados.

Ambos dirigieron mirada de incredulidad a Grora en cuanto llego a ellos, no podían creer en aquellas palabras, no después de estar en la arena.

—Vamos Grora, me paso limpiando dos veces a la semana los conductos de residuos, aun así, esto lo supera y con creces.

—Por eso me refería al sistema de ESTE lugar —recalcó Grora —. Si no me crees, creo que te enviaré ahí la próxima vez que te manden aquí —rio maliciosamente.

—No creo que sea necesario, gracias… —negó Alfem con mucho nerviosismo.

Limpiar el alcantarillado del pueblo y el castillo era en sí asqueroso, destapar los conductos obstruidos por excremento y otros tipos de desechos era un trabajo sumamente desagradable, pero si a eso le sumamos lo que acaban de limpiar él y Macarona, los conductos de este lugar deben ser mucho peores.

—Bueno, ¿ahora qué tenemos que hacer? —preguntó Alfem sin la más mínima energía—. Dudo mucho que tengamos que hacer solo esto.

—Tienes razón —asintió Grora— ahora, que eso está lleno, es momento que lo llevemos a ellas.

Al escuchar eso, de inmediato Macarona volvió en sí misma, como si todo el asco que sentía nunca hubiera existido.

—Entonces, ¿qué esperamos?, vamos deprisa —insistió con mucho fervor, yendo justo detrás del depósito, preparada para empujarlo.

—Tranquila Macarona —dijo Grora, mientras se le venía a la mente la relación que tuvieron esas chicas alguna vez, y al parecer no importaba cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado, Macarona quería volver a ser su amiga, de cierta forma la entendía, no importa cuantos años pasen, si uno pierde algo siempre quiere recuperarlo, como ella y su ojo. En su cabeza eso era algo que se equiparaba a lo que Macarona deseaba—, no hace falta que nos apresuremos tanto, tienen que arrastrar eso de forma lenta.

—¿Qué tan lenta? —preguntó Alfem mientras movía el contenedor tan lento que el chillar de sus ruedas era molestamente largo.

—No tan lenta… lo suficiente para que no se rebalse su contenido —manifestó un tanto enfadada—. Vamos síganme, tenemos que llevar esto a la puerta trasera.

El camino no fue largo, así que no tardaron mucho en ir entre los pasillos del lugar para llegar a la salida. Cuando sacaron el contenedor, vieron que la parte trasera tenía mucha actividad; gente moviendo otros cargamentos; a otros clasificando cajas con todo tipo de contenido, en esa multitud ahí estaba quien los estaba esperando, debajo de la luna que iluminaba la planicie, mientras el viento aullaba plácidamente, ahí, de pie, un Mogeko.

Al notar quien los esperaba, la molestia fue notable en la cara de Macarona, como si la cara de ánimo que tenía hace solo un momento se la hubiera tragado la decepción misma.

—¿Por qué a él le tenemos que entregar las cosas? —se quejó la ángel de pelo castaño.

—Ja ja. Deberías mirarte a un espejo —rio alegremente Grora—. Pero no, él solo los llevará al restaurant.

—Pensé que nos llevarías tú —insinuó Alfem.

—Diablos, no —sonrió Grora como si eso fuera imposible— tengo muchas cosas que hacer todavía, además tengo que esperar al ángel jefe para que me haga el relevo. Estoy muy cansada, pero no se puede dejar este lugar solo.

—Bueno, eso está bien para mí —expresó Alfem sin mucha emoción, a él le pareció mejor que no fuera una de las dueñas la que los guiara, aunque quería mucho a Macarona, no tenía prisa por quedar en medio de una situación incómoda—. Entonces, ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos a pedirle que nos muestre el camino.

—Entonces yo los dejo —comenzó a despedirse Grora—. Una vez que terminen el encargo vuelvan aquí para nuevas instrucciones. Chao.

La ángel del ojo parchado dándoles la espalda y con su mano levantada, se dirigió de nuevo al recinto desapareciendo de la vista de los otros dos.

—¿Qué onda chico? —dijo Alfem acercándose a la cosa amarilla llamada Mogeko—, soy Alfem y ella Macarona, tenemos que llevar esto a al restaurante RasRaw, y nos dijeron que tú nos podrías llevar. ¿Nos mostrarías el camino?

—Para eso estoy aquí, moge. Tomen el cargamento y síganme —declaró el monstruo amarillo con apariencia de peluche.

Avanzó y los otros dos lo comenzaron a seguir por uno de los caminos que llevaban al bosque, la caminata estaba siendo silenciosa, lo único que se escuchaban era el rechinar de las ruedas del contenedor, que por las rocas que estaban en el camino, lo hacían saltar bruscamente salpicando un poco de su contenido al exterior, pintando su superficie de rojo, y dejando un siniestro camino por donde iban.

Una cara de asco se dibujó en la cara de Macarona sin disimulo alguno, en cuanto se percató del húmedo camino dibujado por la carrosa fúnebre que empujaban, y el hecho de pensar en donde lo llevaban solo la atormentaba más, ya que, no se dirigían a dejarlos en el lugar de su descanso eterno, sino, hacía a un carnicero.

—Tranquila Maca —dijo Alfem al notar el disgusto de su amiga—, falta poco.

Ella solo lo miró y le reprochó aun sabiendo que sus intenciones eran buenas, diciendo—: Y tú ¿cómo sabes eso?

—Eso es muy simple, mi estimada amiga —afirmó muy confiado—. ¡Oye colega!, falta poco ¿verdad? —habló en voz alta, para que la criatura que los guiaba pudiera escucharlo a pesar del fuerte rechinar de las ruedas y los tropiezos con las rocas.

—Sí, ya estamos llegando.

—¿Ves?

Macarona, no sabía porque estaba sorprendida por esa respuesta. Él, realmente era un cretino cuando se lo proponía, lo peor es que tras conocerlo cerca de un año aún no se podía acostumbrar a este hecho. Ella no sabía si estaba decepcionada de la mala broma que hizo este sujeto, o de ella misma por no saber cómo reaccionar ante esto, y mucho menos mientras ese infeliz mostrara esa tonta sonrisa en su cara, tan obviamente burlona.

—Ya llegamos —interrumpió súbitamente el Mogeko la pequeña charla—, ustedes vayan a la parte de atrás, yo iré hablar con las encargadas.

—Eso fue rápido —susurró Alfem mientras miraba a su destino.

La impresión fue grande, no solo para él sino que también para Macarona, el lugar desintonizaba con el denso bosque que lo rodeaba; era un edificio muy elegante, iluminado con finos candelabros que decoraban el exterior que hacían lucir las telas que vestían las murallas y las cortinas que se podían ver desde las grandes ventanas, las cuales dejan escapar la luz, pero impedían ver hacia el interior.

—Les dije que ya estábamos llegando.

—Eso es verdad, pero… —dijo para sí misma Macarona un tanto desconcertada por la actitud de lo que parecía un peluche animado.

—Entonces dejen de perder el tiempo y lleven eso atrás —ordenó el "peluche" mientras se retiraba hacia la puerta del local.

Sin mucho más que decir, tras mirarse las caras con incredulidad, estos solo levantaron los hombros y encaminaron el cargamento a la parte trasera de aquel lugar que, a diferencia de la fachada, carecía de elegancia y finesa, no se podía decir que estaba sucio, pero sí algo descuidado, el cemento del piso como el muro estaban levemente manchados, así que, si le comparaban con el otro lado, diferían mucho.

Condujeron la carga cerca de un portón de metal, que por su tamaño asumieron que era utilizado para ingresar el cargamento, lo dejaron afuera porque estaba cerrado. Todo ese lugar estaba siendo iluminado por un pequeño farol en la pared, que se encontraba arriba de la puerta para empleados, que estaba al lado del gran portón.

—Bueno… y ¿ahora qué? —preguntó un aburrido Alfem apoyado en la pared.

—Supongo que deberíamos esperar a alguien que nos diga donde tenemos que guardar esto —dijo con duda Macarona—, alguien tendrá que venir, no creo que se demore mucho el Mogeko en avisar que estamos aquí.

Se quedaron callados por un momento, descansando de la caminata y del trabajo anteriormente realizado, aunque a ambos les daba curiosidad cual sería realmente el uso que darían a lo que trajeron, más ninguno quería siquiera tocar el tema.

En ese silencio, Alfem, observó a Macarona, la cual estaba tarareando al mirar el cielo estrellado, mientras se tomaba las manos desde la espalda. Habría sido una imagen encantadora, solo si no fuera por las manchas de sangre que cubrían sus ropas y lo sucia que estaba.

—Te vez bastante tranquila, más de lo que pensé que estarías—mencionó un tanto curioso al observar la naturalidad de su amiga.

Tras escuchar, volteó extrañada, ella… ¿estaba tranquila?, se cuestionó en el pensamiento, cosa que al percatarse, Alfem tenía razón, no estaba alterada como lo había estado antes, cuando solo la idea de encontrarse con su vieja mejor amiga la colocaba en blanco, tal vez, solo tal vez, estaba muy cansada para sentir las mismas emociones que la inundaban en situaciones anteriores, pero estaba lo suficientemente despierta para sentir esperanza de que todo saldría bien.

Entonces ella sonrió.

—Es extraño ¿no crees? —dijo volviendo a su posición anterior, dándole la espalda a Alfem y a ese lugar, teniendo la mirada en alto, observando el cielo, tratando de encontrarse a sí misma en los astros— No siento el miedo habitual que tengo en situaciones como estas, tal vez cambie cuando la vea… ¿Recuerdas el momento en que te conté cuando había tomado confianza en mí misma, fue en el tiempo en que era niña? Fue tras darte esa golpiza, ya sabes, en aquella época.

—Sí… lo recuerdo… —dijo incómodo, pero no quiso quejarse al respecto, a pesar de que cualquier cosa que le recordara como era anteriormente lo colocaba de mal humor, no podía dejarse llevar por ello ahora, tenía que enfocarse en su amiga, esto era importante—. En esa ocasión fue sorprendente, realmente parecías una niña débil y cobarde, el que siempre estuvieras nerviosa no ayudaba mucho a eso, pero realmente en ese momento te molestaste, al menos es agradable saber que ese sujeto te haya servido de algo.

—Jejeje es gracioso cuando hablas de ti mismo de esa manera.

—Lo sé… es raro, pero no puedo referirme a aquel Emalf como a mí mismo, me hace sentir… incomodo.

—mmm… Creo saber a qué te refieres, aunque sea solo un poco —dijo ella bajando la mirada, contrayendo levemente su cuerpo, mientras oscilaba su pie sin separar la punta de este del suelo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Una vez que conseguí esa confianza, pensé que nada me derribaría, no mientras quisiera proteger a mis seres amados, pero entonces sucedió… eso…

—¿Te refieres a esa pijamada? ¹

—Pensar que una simple quedada cambiaría todo… Nunca pensé que el único peligro que no podría detener pasaría en una situación así… Quedar al borde de la muerte por un ser amado es… es algo difícil de procesar…

—Sí… entiendo lo que quieres decir —manifestó melancólico al conocer demasiado bien ese sentimiento.

—Toda esa confianza se me vino en contra, y lo peor fue cuando regresé a su casa para comprobar que todo fue un sueño, solo un mal sueño… Pero en vez de eso… pude notar que realmente tenía mermelada de la que hacia su hermana… Al parecer no había molido muy bien los ingredientes de ese desdichado frasco ja-ja-ja…

Alfem quedo atónito, eso en específico no lo sabía, se le vino a la mente el momento de la arena, se sintió como un completo pedazo de basura por bromear de esa manera.

—En ese momento perdí la cordura… ¿Cuántas veces había ido a comer a esa casa? ¿Cuántas veces había comido… eso? y si no lo hubiera hecho… ¿Quién podría asegurármelo? Ese era el peor momento para toparme con Rawberry… le grité muchas cosas horribles y de las que me arrepiento, aún más sabiendo que ella también fue una víctima… además de tener a esa mujer de hermana… Soy realmente horrible ¿verdad? Aun sabiendo que solo es su propia naturaleza, no puedo evitar odiarla…

—…No te puedes culpar por ello, es lo que cualquiera haría —dijo Alfem tratando de hacerla sentir mejor— no te hará bien, lo sé muy bien, tienes que dejarlo ir.

—Pero también sabes que no es fácil hacerlo, por eso te volviste un masoquista —sonrió levemente al decirlo.

—¡Hey! —reprochó—, pensé que estábamos en una conversación SERIA —Le apuntaba con indignación con su mano buena.

—Y lo estamos, o acaso… ¿lo vas a negar? —El tono burlón no se podía esconder, pero su amigo solo la miraba con disgusto— Vamos no me mires así, solo fue una pequeña broma, además no creo que sea malo del todo.

—Sí, como no (?) —dijo más disgustado— Si eso fuera verdad no me reprocharías mis gustos tan refinados, además sabes que no me gusta el dolor…

—Solo te gustan los pequeños dolores de la vida —interrumpió ella— solo aquellos que, en comparación a aquello son más como una caricia de una pluma… solo para no olvidar y alimentar ese odio que tienes.

El solo la miraba en silencio, ¿Desde cuándo esta conversación se había volcado hacía él? Esto se estaba volviendo muy incómodo.

—Pero como te dije, no creo que sea del todo malo, es algo, que al fin y al cabo te mantiene cuerdo, ¿no es así? —manifestó con resignación.

—Eso si es raro… —dijo con recelo— nunca pensé que, de todos, tú serías la única que avalara mis actitudes auto destructivas.

—Tampoco negaré que es desagradable, pero ya es parte de ti, al mismo tiempo que ese "gusto" es parte de ella; su conjunto es lo que me agrada, si trato de quitar algo por las mías ya no serían ustedes mismos. Pero tengo que admitir que esto es realmente raro en mí, es como si me estuviera convirtiendo en otra persona, no crees que al menos es interesante.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó una voz al mismo tiempo que la puerta que estaba en ese lugar se abrió bruscamente.

Una mujer de ropas de elegantes grises oscuros, con pequeñas decoraciones de murciélagos en sus zapatos, corbata y amarre que sostenía su pelo rosa que, al mismo tiempo, cumplían un papel de alas, fue la que salió de la puerta de servicio. Parecía un poco asustada, pero una vez que se percató de lo que había hecho, volvió en sí, haciendo que su rostro de preocupación se volviera uno tranquilo y fríamente inexpresivo.

—Rawberry… —susurró Macarona al verla, sintiendo que el tiempo se detenía y la inseguridad volvía por ella.

—Eso no sería para nada interesante, ya que no sería divertido —afirmó de forma estoica— por cierto… ¿ustedes que hacen aquí?

Los dos la miraron con gran desconcierto, ¿a que venía esa pregunta?, eso era obvio.

—Ustedes solo debían dejar el cargamento aquí he irse, ¿no les dijeron eso?

Esto solo hizo desorientar más a los oyentes, es verdad, nunca les dijeron lo que tenían que hacer exactamente una vez llegar aquí, así que supusieron que debían entregarlo en persona.

—¿No teníamos que ayudarte a entrar esto? —preguntó Macarona, tan confundida que había olvidado toda ansiedad que pudo haber tenido.

—No, les dijimos expresamente a los encargados que no queríamos chismosos —dijo con una voz de cansancio—, pero eso no es lo que más me sorprende. Macarona, ¿qué no estabas en el turno diurno?

—Sí, tienes razón, pero pasaron unas cosas y terminé ayudando a Alfem —dijo con timidez.

—Así que es tu culpa —Fulminó con la mirada al pobre con el brazo inmovilizado.

—Pero Rawberry, ¿cómo sabes que siquiera estoy en los ayudantes de limpieza?

La demonio adornada con pequeños murciélagos se alarmó levemente, lo suficiente para que Alfem lo notara, pero para que Macarona lo ignorara.

—Eso no importa —afirmó—, lo que importa es que te has metido en un problema por este tipo —miró con desdén a quien estaba a solo a unos metros a su lado.

—Por favor, no lo culpes, yo fui quien decidió venir, él me quiso disuadir de esta decisión.

Rawberry solo siguió mirando de forma agresiva a Alfem a través del rabillo del ojo, entonces ella suspiró y caminó hacia el pequeño claro que estaba entre el local y el bosque, miró al cielo y volteó con decisión.

[insertar imagen aquí]

—Ahora váyanse.

—¿Qué? —dijo Alfem

—Que se vayan —insistió con firmeza—, ya hicieron su trabajo, ahora no tienen nada más que hacer aquí, así que regresen por donde vinieron.

Caminando de vuelta al restaurant, fue sorprendida por un reclamo que nunca pensó escuchar.

—¡No nos vamos a ir…! —declaró Macarona un poco dubitativa en su forzada firmeza, ella había recordado todos esos sentimientos incomodos que se generaban cuando estaba en frente de Rawberry, pero aun así reunió valor y siguió— No pienses que nos iremos así como así, tenemos trabajo que hacer, no pienso echarme atrás ahora.

En ese momento, los desconcertados eran Rawberry y Alfem, que no se esperaban eso.

—Pe-Pero ¿qué harán ahora? A-Acaso ¿van a entrar a ayudarme a ordenar? ¿quieren entrar a este lugar? —trastabilló nerviosa.

—¡Eso es exactamente lo que haremos!

Esas palabras resonaron en las cabezas de aquellos dos que estaban escuchando cuando un gran grito ahogado de asombro escapó de sus bocas.

* * *

¹ Escena extra «El secreto de Raspel» que se pueden ver en la sala extra al final del juego.


	19. Parte 17 - Compromisos

En la parte trasera del restaurant nocturno Ras Raw.

—¡NO! ¡Nononononono! ¡Ni de coña entro ahí! —exclamó Alfem enérgicamente y con gran oposición a la idea que ofrecía su amiga, que con mucho ímpetu exclamaba insistentemente para poder entrar a aquel local infernal— ¡Maca! ¡Por favor dime que es una broma! ¡Solo puedes decir algo así porque no te imaginas lo que puede haber ahí!

—Bueno… siendo sincera, me lo puedo imaginar un poco… —dijo con un ápice de duda, colocando su dedo índice en la barbilla— Digo, sobrevivimos a ese otro horrible lugar, nada puede ser peor que eso, ¿cierto?

En ese momento, el demonio de lentes se entumeció de pies a cabeza, pudo sentir como un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo por la increíble declaración que había escuchado, y la gran falacia que fue dicha. Aunque él sabía que ella lo decía por mera ignorancia, no evitó que se moviera hacia ella planeando alguna idea para detener ese ingenuo plan que tenía en mente, aunque no le gustaba la idea de hacerle frente, el miedo que le generaba la inocencia de su amiga era más fuerte.

En el mismo instante en el que se plantó frente de ella, con su brazo la tomó del hombro, como si estuviera apoyándose, la miró a los ojos y le dijo—: En serio, por favor, dime que solo estas bromeando…

—Eh… Esto no es ningún chiste, Alf, no estoy bromeando —dijo muy seria, con una mirada decidida, no iba a flaquear ante su decisión.

En ese momento no podía mirar más allá de su propia determinación, haciendo caso omiso de las señales que le mandaba Alfem para que ella entrara en razón.

—No lo puedo creer… —suspiró— ¿Acaso olvidas que casi te da un ataque por tan solo posar un pie en ese lugar? No seas tonta Maca, piensa lo un poco más.

—No, ya te lo dije, pude sobrepasar eso, así que tal vez aquí… —dijo aferrándose a esa experiencia, tenía que superarlo y este lugar sería la mejor prueba para ello, eso era lo que pensaba, por eso no veía venir lo que se anticipaba.

—¡TÚ NO LO ENTIENDES!¡Tal vez aquí sea yo el que no pueda soportarlo! —gritó tan fuerte como si fuera un llamado de ayuda que hasta ella pudo notar.

El grito vino de lo más profundo de su alma, por un instante, al buscar algún argumento para hacerle ver lo horrible que podría haber ahí adentro, imágenes de sus experiencias pasadas cruzaron a gran velocidad por su mente, desestabilizando su cuerpo y mente de gran manera. Su respiración se volvió cada vez más pesada, pero luchaba para calmarse, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para tranquilizarse.

—La-Lamento haber gritado —se disculpó un tanto nervioso—, es solo que… piensa un poco, allá adentro, no solo se va a parecer a ese horrible sitio, sino que esta vez ya no habrá un gran foco, o mucha gente, será en un lugar pequeño y aislado, pero al mismo tiempo rodeado en su exterior por otras personas que no saben exactamente lo que pasa adentro, es como… es como…

—Tranquilo, está bien, comprendo, no entraré… solo… respira, ¿está bien? —dijo un tanto desesperada al ver que su estado empeoraba a cada segundo, realmente no sabía qué hacer, se comenzaba a sentir culpable, la fortaleza que él mostró en la arena la había dejado con la defensa baja, y se sentía como una tonta por no prever que esto podía suceder tras su firme persistencia— no te dejaré solo, así que tranquilo, todo estará bien.

—Gracias Maca, yo ya… —sé detuvo al sentir un gran impacto que venía desde el interior de su propio cráneo, nublándole la vista, y la mayoría de sus sentidos por unos segundos.

Alfem, rápidamente se tomó la cabeza con gran agonía, cayendo de rodillas por un fuerte dolor de cabeza, como si esta fuera a partirse en dos. El dolor se volvió más agudo, y una proyección de otras imágenes, imágenes más macabras aparecieron en su mente, recuerdos que fueron olvidados por sí mismo por su propio bien, regresan taladrándole su cabeza con gran violencia. Éste gritaba, mientras se retorcía en su agonía, volviendo a vivir dolores olvidados, y balbuceando cosas inteligibles.

—¿Qué le ocurre? —dijo Rawberry desconcertada, que se había quedado como espectadora, mientras aquel demonio, que ahora yacía en el suelo, trataba de convencer a Macarona que su audacia era peligrosa, pero no pudo seguir manteniéndose indiferente ante tal espectáculo de sufrimiento, a los pies de quien secretamente deseaba.

—¡AL-! ¡ALFEM! ¿¡QUÉ TE OCURRE?! ¡REACCIONA! —gritaba con gran desespero, agachándose a la altura de su amigo, y dándole palmas en la espalda, ya que las arcadas que le provocaba aquel tormento parecían impedirle siquiera respirar.

Entonces, después de unos pocos segundos que parecieron horas, la respiración de Alfem comenzó a regularse, inhalando y exhalando de forma pausada. Hizo una pequeña seña, para que Macarona le diera un poco de espacio. Ya podía controlar su cuerpo lo suficiente para ponerse en pie, aunque aun sintiendo algo de malestar, indicándolo con su mano en la cabeza y una mueca de dolor.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Rawberry, aun desconcertada por lo ocurrido.

—Solo fueron… recuerdos reprimidos —aclaró Alfem, aun recuperando el aliento—. Tranquila Maca, ya estoy bien —dijo al ver la cara de preocupación que esta tenía.

—Yo… lo lamento —se disculpó con gran desasosiego y culpa—, no pensé que…

—Tranquila, nadie sabría lo que pasaría, además no es la primera vez que me pasa, ¿recuerdas?, está bien —dijo tratando de esconder su malestar, mostrando con una sonrisa una falsa fortaleza, mientras chocaba su mano en su pecho.

—No… no está bien, nunca estás bien después de tus lapsus… me siento horrible por ser quien desencadenó esas memorias… no puedo creer que a veces el olvido es la mejor respuesta… —Una expresión de pena inundaba el rostro de Macarona.

—Bueno, es verdad, preferiría que esos recuerdos no existieran, pero ya estaban ahí desde antes, así que supongo que recordarlos será inevitable, además… —sé quedo pensativo mientras veía la posibilidad que aun pudiesen quedar muchas cosas que aún no pudiera recordar, cosa que lo inquietaba— mmm… ¡Al demonio! ¡No es bueno que siga pensando en eso! ¡Macarona! —gritó de improviso, no quería seguir atormentándose, ni a él mismo ni a quien lo acompañaba con ese tema tan deprimente.

—¿S-Sí…? —trastabilló nerviosa, tras el precipitado llamado de su nombre, y el errático comportamiento de Alfem.

—Se cuanto quieres pasar tiempo con ella ya que la extrañas, pero ahora no es el momento. Si quieres, pídele una cita o algo así, lo que haría cualquier persona, aquí no, no es momento ni lugar para ese tipo de cosas, ¿entiendes? —susurró Alfem, en un volumen que él creía que era adecuado para que Macarona entendiera todo lo que le decía, y aquella demonio que los observara no pudiera escucharlos.

Una ruborizada y desconcertada Macarona afirmó con la cabeza, sin poder decir nada, ya que la idea de ir, y hacer lo que su amigo le sugería lo consideraba un poco atrevido, el tan solo escuchar la palabra cita la dejó en blanco.

—Bien, ahora que hemos terminado, ve y despídete de ella, sé que has tenido muchos problemas para siquiera no ser un flan en su presencia —dijo Alfem dándole un empujón a Macarona, dirigiéndola hacia Rawberry, la cual tenía un rostro confundido.

Macarona caminó un poco nerviosa hacía Rawberry, quien esperaba cercana a la puerta, la cual, con su pequeña luz, iluminó desde la espalda a Rawberry, creando un contraste que le dificultaba un poco ver su rostro.

—Bueno… Rawberry, antes de irme… —comenzó a hablar Macarona muy nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de decir— quisiera preguntarte algo… no tomará mucho tiempo, ¡así que no te preocupes! Bueno, verás yo… solo si tú quisieras me…

La pobre ángel luchaba para no tropezar cada vez que decía alguna palabra, mientras estaba en frente de una apacible demonio que la miraba con nostalgia, pero todo su esfuerzo fue interrumpido cuando la puerta que ahí se encontraba fue abierta con delicadeza y sin apuro, dejando salir a una persona desde el local.

—Rawberry, hermana, ¿por qué tardas tanto…? —calló Raspbel al ver que su hermana se encontraba en compañía de su vieja amiga, entonces una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su boca— ¡Oh! Vaya, Macarona, tantos siglos sin verte, es un gusto, aunque sea en esta extraña situación.

Un temor nubló los ojos de Macarona, al tan solo ver a aquella mujer con un elegante vestido rosa oscuro. En ese instante la atmósfera se convirtió en algo denso y pesado.

—Igualmente… un … gusto… —balbuceó Macarona, tratando de controlar el sentimiento que le traía ver a esa mujer, que era igual a con quien conversaba, solo que ella tenía el pelo suelto, pero no podía sentir la misma simpatía que mostraba a Rawberry; aun así, tenía que calmarse, eso ya había pasado hace mucho tiempo, no podía seguir sintiendo resentimiento por algo que no se pudo controlar, aunque esa mujer hirió gravemente a su amada.

—Está bien, no las interrumpo más; pero Rawberry, no te tomes mucho tiempo, los comensales esperan —dijo con una sonrisa y se marchó.

Aun cuando aquel demonio se retiró del lugar, la ángel no podía volver en sí, al ver la puerta cerrarse, ella aún no podía calmarse, su mente estaba difusa, recuerdos iban y venían con una constante lucha contra su propia inestabilidad. Su vista no era clara, y solo podía balbucear cosas incongruentes en un esfuerzo inútil para recordar porque estaba ahí.

—Yo… yo…

—¿Quieres acompañarme a ver el desfile? —habló Rawberry con un tono indiferente.

La sorpresiva propuesta de Rawberry hizo volver el alma a Macarona, pero al mismo tiempo una gran incredulidad surgió en su interior.

—¿Qué… dijiste? —vaciló Macarona.

—Qué si quieres ir al desfile conmigo, ese que se hará para cerrar el festival. Dicen que habrá un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales y mucha comida, realmente quisiera probar si alguien venderá insectos fritos.

—Tú… ¿me estás invitando a salir? —dijo Macarona con una gran cara de incredulidad e ilusión.

—¿No era lo que querías decirme antes que mi hermana interrumpiera? Hay que ser un idiota para no notar lo que ustedes querían hacer, son tan poco discretos, estaba aquí mismo.

Aunque tenía su habitual actitud indiferente, una pequeña sonrisa estaba en la comisura de su boca mientras miraba a Macarona.

—¡¿Enserio saldrás conmigo?! —gritó con una felicidad desbordante, tomando las manos de Rawberry en el acto— Muchas gracias Rawberry, no sabes cuánto he querido poder estar a tu lado una vez más, esto me hace muy feliz.

La dicha emitida por Macarona se veía como una luz radiante que enceguecía un poco a los presentes, pero una vez uno de ellos se acostumbró, una pequeña mueca de malicia se hizo presente en Rawberry, la cual se acercó, y poso su mano en una de las mejillas de Macarona.

—Te vez muy feliz, aunque si fuera tú tendría cuidado… porque si te descuidas un poco podría devorarte —dijo mientras movía delicadamente la mano que posaba en la mejilla de Macarona, la cual con solo su dedo índice recorrió todo su cuello, deslizándolo suavemente desde la base de su oído, pasando de forma lateral y llegando hasta lo más bajo que el cuello de la ropa le permitía llegar.

El rojo invadió la cara de Macarona desde la base hasta la coronilla, dejando escapar una pequeña nube de vapor al terminar de colorar toda su cara. Rawberry, quien esperaba una reacción más parecida a un grito nervioso o una reacción más expresiva, como en los viejos tiempos, no supo cómo contener la sorpresa que vino ante tal demostración de vergüenza, que fue interrumpida súbitamente por una ruidosa risa contenida que provenía del único espectador del sitio.

—¡Tú! ¡Idiota! ¡¿De qué te ríes?! —increpó enfática Rawberry, a Alfem que apenas podía mantener la calma y no reírse.

—Jajaja Es que es sorprendente, ¿sabes? ¿Cómo demonios no viste venir eso? jajaja—reía a carcajadas tras ser increpado—. Enserio, se puede ver a millas lo que ella quiere.

—¡ALFEM! —gritó una muy avergonzada Macarona.

—¡Oh vamos! Maca, sabes que es verdad —seguía riendo mientras hablaba.

—¡Ya! ¡Para! —Gritó mientras se acercaba lanzando golpes leves, en un intento de hacerle guardar silencio.

—Esperen un momento —interrumpió Rawberry—, ¿ustedes dos no están saliendo?

Ambos aludidos se miran entre sí y se echan a reír, como si hubieran escuchado la mejor broma que hubieran escuchado en sus vidas.

—Nunca podría salir con este idiota, lo quiero mucho, pero ni en sueños podría ser pareja de este cabeza hueca —río Macarona.

—Pero me han dicho que ustedes son muy unidos y muchas veces los han visto salir solos —dijo una incrédula Rawberry.

—Eso es porque ella era mi guía en el grupo de autoayuda —aclaró Alfem—, y como pasábamos tiempo juntos nos convertimos en buenos amigos, pero ir más allá de eso… —dijo conteniendo la risa.

El aura de Rawberry ya no era pesada, era como si un espíritu de relajo hubiera invadido su cuerpo y la hubiera llenado de tranquilidad.

—Además —añadió Alf—, todos en el grupo sabemos los sentimientos de Maca por ti, así que no te preocu…

—¡Cállate imbécil! —interrumpió Macarona dando un gran golpe en la cabeza a Alfem, dejando un gran chichón en el impacto.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso dolió! —gritaba mientras se cubría la cabeza para evitar otros posibles impactos.

—¡Te lo mereces por bocón! —lo injurió con gran molestia.

—¡Solo lo hice para ayudarte! —dijo para tratar de defenderse, aunque fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, ya que solo se había dejado llevar por el momento.

—¡¿Ayudarme?! ¡Me quitaste mi oportunidad! —argumentó con recelo, y una cara roja.

—¡Te hubieras demorado otros siglos en decirle! —interpeló con miedo de recibir algún otro golpe.

—¡Oye!

—Jajaja.

Una risa interrumpió a esos dos, proveniente de Rawberry, que no paraba de sonreír.

—Saber eso realmente es reconfortante, gracias por decirlo —dijo Rawberry, secándose una pequeña lágrima que sobresalía de uno de sus ojos.

Los que estaban discutiendo se detuvieron en seco, observando como aquella demonio con decoraciones de murciélagos sonreía para sí misma, como si no pudiera ocultar su propia felicidad.

Macarona por su parte, se quedó mirándola con ojos expectantes, aunque había perdido su oportunidad de decir lo que ella sentía por sí misma, no veía un rechazo de parte de Rawberry, cosa que llenaba su alma de un calor que hace mucho no sentía, una esperanza acogedora.

—¿En… Enserio no tienes problemas con ello? —vaciló un poco Macarona, encogida por nervios que nunca había sentido antes.

—¿Cómo me puede molestar eso? Me están diciendo que le gusto a la bella Macarona, aun cuando ella sabe cómo soy, me dices que ella no está aquí buscando solo una vieja amistad, acaso… puedo pedir más que eso —afirmó con una sonrisa.

Esas palabras dejaron sin palabras al ángel.

—¡Entonces es una promesa! ¡Nos veremos al terminar el festival! —gritó reafirmando su determinación— ¡Alfem!

—¡Mande! —reaccionó sorprendido al imprevisto llamado.

—Me iré primero, ¡así que apresúrate! —dijo Macarona y salió corriendo del lugar.

—¡Oye! ¡Espera! —gritó Alfem para perseguirla cuando…

—Espero que la cuides bien, porque si le haces daño no te lo perdonaré —dijo Rawberry antes que este se fuera.

Alfem se detuvo, y la miró fijo, sin mucha expresión, ya que le asombró lo que escuchó.

—Eso debería decirlo yo —dijo serio—. Sí la vuelves a lastimar, no me va a importar que ella me termine odiando, pero me encargaré que pagues por cada lágrima que derrame.

Esas fueron sus palabras de despedida antes de ir corriendo tras Macarona, dejando a atrás a una muy molesta Rawberry.

—Espero que seas capaz de mantener lo que has dicho… imbécil —dijo para sí misma, y giró para entrar al local.

Mientras tanto, Macarona había corrido una distancia considerable desde que se separó de los otros dos, ella desbordaba una alegría descomunal, soltando una risa sin control que expresaba con cada paso que daba, junto con un sinfín de lágrimas que brotaban como la dicha que la colmaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, impidiendo que cualquier otro pensamiento la alcanzara, y que se hiciera consciente de donde estaba o que era lo que hacía. Ella podría haber corrido hasta el fin del mundo en ese mismo momento, y no sé hubiera dado cuenta de ese hecho, por fin no sentía esa carga que sintió por tantos años, sentía como si estuviera volando, pero un grito la hizo volver y detener su feliz carrera.

—¡Macarona! ¡Maca! ¡Espérame!

Aquella voz la conocía, eso la hizo parar, entonces al voltear vio a un agitado Alfem que corría tras ella, por como se movía se le podía notar un poco preocupado.

—Maca, uf, por fin te alcanzo —dijo agitado y tratando de recuperar el aliento— Demonios Maca, cómo puedes ser tan rápida.

—Bueno… no es algo tan difícil de deducir —afirmo un tanto tímida.

—Realmente esos niños deben pasarlo mal contigo —comentó un poco frustrado al estar cansado al tratar de seguirla.

—¡Oye! Yo adecuó mis clases dependiendo de los alumnos, me ofendes —refunfuño molesta.

—Lo lamento, maestra Macarona —se burló Alfem como tomando la postura de un alumno—. Me sigo preguntando por qué no hiciste una actividad junto a la escuela y decidiste convertirte en voluntaria del aseo.

—Bueno no podía dejarte solo, aunque me rompió un poco el corazón cuando ellos se enteraron que no participaría en ninguna actividad escolar, pero ahora puedo dar un ejemplo de voluntariado, ¿no lo crees?

—Bueno, no sé nada de ese tipo de cosas, así que cambiando el tema —interrumpió Alfem un tanto intrigado—, te veo mucho mejor, y eso me alegra.

Ella se puso inmediatamente ruborizada, pero con una sonrisa de alegría.

—Gracias, por estar ahí, pero sigo molesta —le dirigió una cara de molestia al sin cuernos, aunque de alguna forma parecía tierna.

—Jejeje Lo lamento no lo pude evitar —rio nervioso.

—Bueno será mejor que volvamos, espero que Grora no se haya ido aún, me gustaría despedirme de ella como es debido.

—Así que aún no te das cuenta —La miró un tanto desconcertado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Alfem solo apunto hacia un lado y la mirada de Macarona pudo obtener su respuesta, estaban al frente del coliseo, ya estaban en su destino.

—¿Cu-cuando es que…? —dijo Macarona estupefacta por no notar tal construcción descomunal.

Alfem solo sonreía de forma tonta, como burlándose de como la tenía el amor, a lo que ella lo comenzó a zarandear intentando inútilmente que detuviera tal expresión, hasta que se cansó y se separó de él con disgusto.

—Bueno ya que estamos aquí, entremos —sugirió Macarona para detener este show de comedia que había creado.

—Sí vamos.

Tras entrar al lugar notaron que estaba todo un poco más oscuro, había pocas luces en los lugares principales, a pesar de eso no les costó encontrarse de nuevo con la ángel del ojo parchado.

—Hemos vuelto —saluda Macarona casualmente para que ella los notara.

—Vaya chicos no se han demorado nada —dijo muy alegre.

—Qué tal —saludó Alfem—, oye ¿por qué todo está así? —indicó la poca luminosidad del lugar.

—¿Ah? —Se notó un tanto despistada al no entender enseguida a que se refería, pero no le tomo mucho tiempo percatarse— ¡Ah! Te refieres a porque está todo oscuro, eso siempre lo hacen cuando se aproxima el cierre, supongo que lo hacen para generar más drama solamente, realmente no puedo entender cómo piensan estos sujetos —dijo un tanto despreocupada, ya que a pesar de que era la encargada de turno, todo esto seguía siendo ajeno a ella.

En eso, desde el ventanal que estaba junto a ellos una luz emergió, era la iluminación del escenario, que anunciaba la apertura del último acto, junto con la vibración que se producía en el cristal por el ruido del otro lado.

—Bueno, mejor me despido de ustedes, el ángel jefe vino a sacarme de mí turno, y ahora es problema de él el cerrar, nos vemos —se comenzaba a retirar, pero se detuvo a media marcha—. Chicos ustedes ya cumplieron su cuota, como solo fue un pequeño castigo ahora pueden volver a sus casas, ya que mañana también tienen que ir a trabajar en la mañana, ahora sí que nos vemos, ¡cuídense!

Así se fue Grora, dejando a los otros dos un tanto desprevenidos por su rápida aparición y rápida despedida, y ambos se quedaron en blanco sin poder procesar lo que se les acababa de decir.

—Eso fue rápido —suspiró Alfem.

—Supongo que tenía prisa, cualquiera quisiera irse de este lugar —dijo Macarona—. Bueno supongo que nos podemos ir ahora.

—Sí, tienes razón… —al decir eso Alfem miró casualmente al escenario iluminado al otro lado del vidrio, y se quedó pasmado, mirando sin hacer ningún movimiento o decir alguna palabra.

—Entonces vamos… ¿Alf?

Macarona al percatarse de que su amigo no se movía se dirigió a él, y al notar donde fijaba su vista, pudo notar de inmediato que era lo que lo tenía pasmado; una mujer vestida con un traje muy ajustado, con una falda muy corta y botas largas, la cual sostenía un látigo, junto a un detalle que no pudo dejar pasar desapercibido; usaba gafas. Sí no fuera por lo reveladora que era su vestimenta y lo provocativa que era, parecería una especie de oficinista, o esa era la impresión que le daba a Macarona. Al notarlo, de inmediato miró de nuevo a su amigo, y pudo darse cuenta de la desagradable mirada que estaba haciendo por aquella protagonista de ese macabro espectáculo, causando una cara de repulsión en ella.

—Realmente eres desagradable —dijo sin pensar.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué hice ahora? —despabiló al escuchar a su colega.

Ella solo lo miraba con desdén, culpándolo por fingir ignorancia.

—Oye, oye, no me mires así, no lo puedo evitar, esa actitud y esa vestimenta, soy un hombre después de todo —Trató de excusarse sin ningún tipo de culpa—, además… —dijo apenado.

—¿Además?

—Lentes.

—Lo sabía…

—¡Tiene lentes! ¡Es el detalle perfecto! ¡Su mirada es dominante, esas gafas le entregan un toque de seriedad que crea una disonancia totalmente equilibrada! ¡Y la actitud de sus poses al moverse son tan potentes que me dan ganas de que me golpee con su látigo un par de veces! ¡No verla hubiera sido un pecado en sí mismo! —vociferó con mucha energía, ignorando las cosas desagradables que decía.

—¿Acaso estás escuchando lo que dices? —dijo con gran desagrado su compañera— Será mejor que caminemos a casa, ya es tarde.

—No.

—¿Cómo qué no? —preguntó con cansancio, como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba.

—Que no me iré aun, puedes irte, yo me quedaré hasta el final jejeje —rio como un idiota, quedándose pegado al cristal.

Macarona ya tenía mucho sueño para pelear con su descaro, pero no podía dejarlo aquí, antes que ella hiciera algo, alguien se aproximó desde las sombras y habló.

—¿Por qué ustedes siguen aquí?

Era una voz masculina, que al tan solo llegar a los oídos de Alfem lo hicieron estremecer desde los pies hasta la coronilla, y con movimientos temblorosos comenzó a girarse, deseando que el dueño de la voz no fuera quien estaba pensando.

—Hola Wodahs, es un gusto verte —saludó una alegre y cordial Macarona tras notar que era el ángel jefe, quien era perfecto para colocar en su lugar al pervertido de los anteojos.

El miedo se apoderó de Alfem, al escuchar ese nombre, era alguien que no quería ver en este momento, en el cual sabía perfectamente que estaba haciendo algo irresponsable.

—Es agradable verlos, pero díganme ¿No les dijeron que podían retirarse? —dijo serio, como nadie podía ser más que él.

—Sí, de hecho, ya nos íbamos, ya es tarde Alf —dijo Macarona con una gran sonrisa.

—Bueno… yo… quería quedarme un poco más…

El nerviosismo de Alfem era claramente notorio, aunque no era muy consciente de lo que estaba diciendo y una mirada de disgusto vino del ángel del ojo parchado.

—Macarona se nota que está cansada, y sería lo mejor que se fueran a casa, pero… —La severidad era notoria en su voz.

—¿P-Pero?

—Pero si aun tienes energías… —Una sonrisa maliciosa se manifestó en los labios del ángel— dime Alfem, ya terminaste lo que te pedí hace unos días, ese inventario.

Eso tomó totalmente de imprevisto a aquel demonio, que por todo lo que había pasado, se le había olvidado por completo, a diferencia de su superior.

—No… aun no…

—Eso me alegra escucharlo —Otra sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Wodahs, una sonrisa agradable, pero eso era lo más perturbador de todo—. Ya que tienes tanta energía para gastar viendo un show sadomasoquista, puedes terminar ese encargo.

—P-Pero yo…

—Y ni se te ocurra no hacerlo, o conocerás lo que realmente es un castigo —dijo con la voz más siniestra que los presentes se pudieron imaginar.

El miedo había paralizado al del brazo inmovilizado.

—¿Qué estas esperando? ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Ve a terminar rápido lo que te ordené.

—¡S-Sí! —gritó y con premura se esfumo en una gran llama, dejando solos a ambos ángeles.

—Así que te quedaban energías para este tipo de cosas, mañana no aceptaré ninguna excusa —habló para sí mismo el ángel jefe.

—¿Eso era necesario? —preguntó una desconcertada Macarona.

—Fue más que nada lo que se merecía por perder el tiempo. Sé que estaba bajo tu cuidado, pero él debe ser más consciente que sus actos no solo lo afectan a él.

—Muchas gracias si ese es el caso —sé inclinó Macarona, como muestra de agradecimiento—. Por mi parte me despido.

—Descansa —sé despidió cortésmente—, nos vemos mañana.

—Nos vemos.

En un parpadeo, tras un pequeño destello, la chica de pelo castaño ya no estaba en ese lugar.

—Bueno, aún queda trabajo por hacer, solo espero que ese sujeto no vuelva a hacer nada estúpido.

Y así termino el segundo día del festival arcoíris, quedando toda una semana por delante.


	20. Parte 18 - Ajetreo

Una agradable brisa soplaba en una amplia pradera, moviendo la hierba que se extendía más allá de lo que se podía ver; un hermoso cielo azul se extiende por el firmamento, solo decorado por unas mullidas nubes blancas en el horizonte, permitiendo al sol iluminar a plenitud todo ese verde lugar. En el centro de aquel tranquilo sitio, un frondoso árbol se erguía en una pequeña colina, entregaba sombra a un pequeño grupo de personas que estaban charlando cómodamente sentados en una manta.

Uno de los que estaba ahí era Alfem, estaba más feliz y relajado que nunca, este ambiente y compañía era mucho más de lo que podía pedir, realmente se sentía muy contento.

No era algo extraño si le acompañaban; su señor Kcalb junto con la señora Etihw, que estaban abrazados muy dichosos, lo cual era algo que lo llenaba de seguridad; Chelan y Dialo, trajeron todo tipo de aperitivos deliciosos que decoraban la manta cuadrille; Macarona, esta hablaba sobre sucesos que le ocurrieron en la escuela, sobre lo que hacían los niños, y como eso le daba vida; por último Froze, que estaba a su lado, callada, solo observando con una pequeña mueca en su boca, que no se podía distinguir entre una expresión sería o una leve risa, pero al solo tenerla a su lado le daba tranquilidad.

En eso, mientras conversaban y comían amenamente, Etihw, se sobresaltó como sí de repente hubiera recordado algo, y comenzaba a escarbar en la canasta donde habían traído las cosas. Se veía muy emocionada, buscaba y buscaba, como si la pequeña canastita fuera más grande de lo que parecía, entonces sus ojos se encendieron como estrellas al aparentemente hallar lo que buscaba. Entonces con ambas manos comenzaba a extraer del pequeño objeto, pilas y pilas de hojas blancas, las sacaba como si aquello fuera un sombrero mágico, ya que la cantidad de hojas era imposible, eran diez veces más grande que aquella cesta.

Alfem, al ver esa cantidad absurda de papeles quedo frío, mientras todos los demás solo actuaban con total naturalidad, como si nada estuviera mal, cuando era todo lo contrario, esos papeles eran informes que él tenía que llenar y revisar, sintió como el pánico se apoderaba de él, mientras Etihw le extendió sus manos para entregarle un montón de papeles para que las tomase, todo con una gran sonrisa; él comenzaba a agarrar con las manos temblorosas y notoriamente preocupado, pero aun así le sonrió nerviosamente a Etihw.

—Se que terminaras rápido, eres un buen chico —dijo la diosa muy tranquila, ignorando que esas palabras, en vez de darle ánimo y seguridad, solo se volvían cargas en los hombros de Alfem.

Estaba contento con solo disfrutar de su compañía, ¿era necesario traer trabajo a este lugar? Alfem solo se ensimismó viendo los papeles que tenía en la mano. En eso Macarona también habló.

—Así, también recuerda hacer el informe para el director, —agregó Macarona, uniéndose al equipo de explotación laboral— eres de mucho ayuda con la limpieza del colegio, pero tenemos que ser conscientes de cuáles son los cursos que no hacen la limpieza.

—Recuerda que te comprometiste con ayudar en la venta —añadió Dialo mientras Chelan asentía—. Deberías de dejar de sobre recargarte de trabajo, no te hará nada bien.

—Eso es verdad —añadió Macarona—, siempre tratas de hacerlo todo tu solo, no está nada en pedir ayuda, pero sabes, como te gusta darte trabajo, también hace la clase que me toca la próxima semana.

—Oh, vaya, que buena idea —rio Etihw con un poco de malicia—, creo le pediré la Wodahs que te asigne más trabajo.

—Tu magia de fuego me puede ser de mucha ayuda —agregó Dialo.

De pronto, lo que comenzó como un pedido normal de tareas y una reprimenda, se convirtió de la nada en una tormenta de voces pidiendo cosas que debía hacer, tantas que no podía entender, era como un montón de ruido que lo hundía en ansiedad.

Tratando de buscar ayuda, miró a su señor esperando que hiciera algo, pero solo se dedicaba a comer golosinas, ignorándolo, su mirada no lo podía alcanzar, su voz no salía, y el ruido que lo atormentaba aumentaba, entonces…

—Ya paren de una vez —dijo Froze, con una calmada firmeza, rescatándolo de ese mar de quejas—, no ven que lo están presionando demasiado, es una persona que necesita apoyo, y con todo esto no están ayudando en nada —declaró mientras los veía de forma severa.

Escucharla lo relajó.

Ella siempre lo cuidaba de alguna forma, y el modo en que siempre parecía estar serena era algo que él admiraba, ya que, siendo un cobarde por naturaleza, sabía perfectamente que permanecer con una actitud estoica, incluso cuando estás en una situación complicada, es algo muy difícil de lograr, y eso es algo que él siente que jamás podrá hacer. Por eso y muchas otras cosas más que conoció en este corto periodo de tiempo conviviendo con ella, lo llenaba de fascinación por su persona.

—Muchas gracias Froze —dijo Alfem, exhalando esas palabras desde lo más profundo de su ser, no solo por apoyarlo ahora, sino que por todo lo que ha hecho hasta el momento.

Fácilmente se podía decir que Alfem amaba su señora Etihw y su señor Kcalb como sus benefactores, que se representaba como una gran lealtad por ellos, pero lo que sentía hacía Froze era algo distinto, fue quien se encargó de él desde el comienzo, tal vez, solo la asignaron a él porque ella era uno de los ángeles más confiables que había en ese mundo, y solamente era una tarea que debía cumplir, pero eso no le quita mérito a lo paciente y cálida que fue. Incluso ahora, no sabe cómo agradecerle a la señora Etihw por haberle asignado a tan maravillosa persona, nunca ha encontrado las palabras correctas para hacerlo, y siendo consciente de su poca inteligencia, es algo que lo ha frustrado demasiado por mucho tiempo.

—Debes estar cansado —dijo Froze mirándolo a los ojos— ven, coloca tu cabeza aquí.

Alfem se quedó pasmado, con gran intriga, donde Froze le estaba pidiendo que poyase su cabeza era un lugar, el cual debería estar reservado para una sola persona, para ESA persona, por lo cual vaciló ante la oferta de descansar en los muslos de ella, su petición era de ensueño, pero no podía ser real.

—No seas terco.

Habiendo dicho eso Froze tomó gentilmente a Alfem, e hizo que recostara su cabeza en su regazo, mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo.

Esto debía ser el paraíso, por un momento sintió como si solo estuvieran ellos debajo del árbol; las voces de los demás ya no se escuchaban, y solo se oía la brisa pasar por la hierba junto con la respiración de Froze, la cual se fugaba por los cabellos de él y tocaban su cabeza. Esté era el mejor mimo que podía haber tenido en la vida.

En ese momento, su vista se dirigió al horizonte, el cielo, de un momento a otro se había tornado naranja, no, no solo eso, una parte del cielo en frente de ellos se estaba llenando de estrellas o, mejor dicho, de soles, de enormes bolas de fuego que teñían el firmamento de cálidos colores rojizos a amarillos, era un cielo que jamás había visto en su vida, y de eso estaba seguro, era demasiado hermoso para olvidar algo así.

Esto le llamó fuertemente la atención, se levantó lentamente del regazo de Froze, y comenzó a caminar ante este fenómeno. Era algo que solo afectó a la mitad del cielo, pero que al bajar la mirada pudo notar que esto transformó el lugar donde alguna vez hubo hierba verde, a un piso liso de color blanco, pero no solo era eso, el piso no era blanco por que reflejaba la luz, si no era porque este estaba produciendo luz, y esto lo desconcertaba. ¿Cómo era esto posible?, se preguntaba.

Sin darse cuenta, estaba por cruzar la línea que se formaba entre la separación entre el pasto y aquel piso blanco, pero Froze le agarró del hombro y lo detuvo.

—No debes ir ahí, no pertenecemos a ese lugar.

—Solo… solo será un momento…

Alfem ignoró la advertencia de Froze, pero no porque quisiera hacerlo, sino porque se sentía hechizado, su conciencia estaba difusa, como si fuera a traído a aquel lugar. Entonces movió su pie hacia adelante, cuando este tocó la plataforma luminiscente, ante él aparecieron dos siluetas que antes no estaban ahí, situadas una frente a la otra; una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda. La derecha se erguía imponente mientras que la otra yacía en el piso, herida, con grandes lanzas de luz atravesando su cuerpo.

A pesar que era consciente de su amnesia parcial, esta escena le era completamente ajena, lo cual lo hacía aún más extraño, porque entre más observaba, más se llenaba de una inmensa nostalgia y tristeza. Todo lo que sentía era muy contradictorio, ¿cómo podía sentir nostalgia por algo que nunca había visto?, cosa que lo molestaba mucho, pero al mismo tiempo, sus sentimientos se sentían lejanos, como si se hubieran quedado al otro lado, junto al árbol y Froze.

Mientras más veía este peculiar ambiente, le daba la impresión de que estuvieran conversando, o que estuvieran haciendo algo similar, venía a su mente, mas no podía escuchar nada, solo gobernaba el silencio, cosa que solo lo hechizaba más, siendo atraído por una morbosa curiosidad. Con su afán de estar más cerca, extendió su mano, pero al hacerlo un gran deseo de alcanzarlos y parar lo que iba a suceder lo invadió, y algo extraño pasó; sintió como si fuera tragado por la escena. Tras haber pestañado un par de veces, se percató que ya no estaba como observador, no, él ya no estaba a unos metros de ellos, él era uno de las dos siluetas, para ser exactos era la silueta que estaba en el piso, herida y sangrante.

Alfem miró al frente y vio la otra silueta, un dolor incluso más grande que le generaban las lanzas vino a su corazón, lo destrozaba, le recordó mucho a lo que siente cada vez que recuerda a la joven demonio o sus antiguos camaradas, pero era distinto, se trataba de algo mucho más intenso, sensación que lo ahogaba y lo dejaba sin aliento.

Quería gritar, quería moverse, pero no podía, ese cuerpo no le respondía, cosa que lo desesperaba, en eso, que quería deshacerse de todos esos sentimientos, la persona que estaba en frente comienza a acercarse, haciendo que otra sensación invadiera su cuerpo, estaba comenzando a caer. Pero todo se movía muy lento, y mientras la silueta que permanecía arriba mirándolo con desdén sonrió. La tristeza y la desesperación crecieron de manera exponencial, al mismo tiempo que entre más caía, más podía sentir como su propio enojo se acercaba, y todo se tornaba negro, hasta que finalmente se encontraba en medio del vacío. De alguna forma había vuelto a ser él.

Mientras flotaba en la esa total oscuridad, una lagrima se derramaba en su mejilla, y una gran furia irracional vino a él, no quería llorar, todo esto que sentía era tan lejano que lo hacía sentir patético al ver si dedo humedecido por ese pequeño llano, pero también lo entendía, lo que había visto lo conmovía, y le era imposible ignorarlo. Entonces respira profundamente, tratando de calmarse, reafirmando el hecho que volvió a sí mismo por completo, y eso hizo que sintiera que sus pies tocaban una base, un lugar con césped, pero aún seguía todo en completa penumbra. Sabía que llegó a aquella pradera, pero no podía ver más allá de un metro de pasto oscurecido, entonces escuchó una voz.

—Te dije que no fueras.

Era Froze, con su típica voz severa, cosa que de la misma forma que lo tranquilizaba, lo colocaba nervioso, no le había hecho caso, y aunque ella no era muy estricta, ese tono de voz lo estremeció.

—Lo siento, pero no se lo que me pasó, ¿ah? —dijo extrañado al girar y no verla, recibiéndolo el negro vacío, lo cual lo puso más nervioso.

Miró a todos lados buscando a Froze, estaba seguro que la había escuchado detrás de él.

—Ahora ya no hay marcha atrás.

Escuchó nuevamente la voz de Froze detrás, pero nuevamente no estaba, acaso esta oscuridad le impedía verla.

—Señorita Froze, ¿dónde está? —dijo al aire sin saber dónde dirigirse, aunque en cualquier situación algo así lo asustaría, pero como se trataba de Froze le permitía conservar la compostura—, no puedo verla.

—Así que debo confirmar algo.

Volvió a escucharla detrás de él, pero antes que pudiera girarse, una mano se posó en su hombro, y un sentimiento eléctrico se movió por toda su espalda. Esa mano era muy grande para ser la mano de Froze, además estaba vestida con un guante, un guante blanco, eso si lo hizo estremecer. Intentaba girarse, pero por lo congelado que estaba su cuerpo lo hacia de forma entre cortada, y para cuando pudo ver quien era realmente quien estaba detrás de él, vio algo absolutamente aterrador.

—¿Hiciste el papeleo que te mandé?

Era un Wodahs gigante que lo miraba de forma terrorífica, con una sed de sangre que hizo erizar todos sus pelos como si fuera un gato.

—¡SÍ! ¡SÍ SEÑOR TERMINÉ TODO LO QUE ME PIDIÓ! —gritó Alfem parándose y tomando una postura firme en medio de una pequeña oficina, la cual estaba repleta de papeles, útiles de aseo y jardinería.

Un gran dolor proveniente de su brazo derecho lo hizo retorcerse, moviendo su mano izquierda de forma involuntaria al origen del dolor, aquel dolor que le daba la bienvenida al mundo real. No debió moverse tan brusco, todo su brazo derecho aún estaba lesionado.

Al parecer se había quedado dormido en la pequeña oficina donde estaba el papeleo para el inventario, que por el tema del festival había aumentado de forma extrañamente monstruosa, ya que no solo estaba lo del jardín, sino todo lo que conllevaba el castillo y biblioteca, pero aun así era raro que todo esto lo dejara exhausto, al parecer el arreglo que hizo la señora Etihw a su cuerpo le terminó afectando su gran resistencia, y en cuanto finalizó, cayo inconsciente en el escritorio.

Aún estaba un tanto confundido, el sueño que tuvo fue muy raro, dejando en claro, que tener sueños ya era extraño, las pesadillas eran lo que predominaban sus noches. Esto debería hablarlo con Froze en cuanto tuviera tiempo.

De repente, un color rojo tiñó su cara cuando recordó cierta parte de ese sueño, aunque siempre debía contarle a Froze todo con lujo de detalle si algo raro o poco común le pasaba, esto era algo que debía omitir por cualquier costo. Se convencía que solo era una anécdota tonta y sin importancia, que además de tornar todo en un ambiente muy incómodo, podía interferir con el diagnóstico final. En ese momento se alegró de tener a Macarona para este tipo de casos, aunque lo amenazó con liberar este tipo de información cuando él quería aprovecharse de sus subordinados, sabía que era la única persona en la que podía confiar en esta situación vergonzosa.

Reponiéndose del impacto de su propia pena, sale al exterior y mira el cielo.

—Por la mierda, ya es medio día… —gruñó para sí mismo al ver el sol en lo más alto— No me podré salir de esta tan fácilmente —replicó desordenándose el pelo con frustración.

No importa cómo se le viere, esto retrasaba, no mejor dicho revolcaba su agenda, ahora sí en alguna noche quisiera salir y pasarla bien con el señor Kcalb, sería imposible, cosa que le molestaba, pero también, un poco del sentimiento que le generó aquel sueño se quedó con él, mas era algo que no podía encargarse ahora mismo, así que trató de ignorarlo.

Sacó su teléfono y se dispuso a llamar. No sabe nada como ha funcionado todo durante el día, así que necesita ponerse al corriente, además justificar su ausencia, y la incorporación a sus funciones. La mañana ya había acabado, pero aún quedaban muchas cosas por hacer.

El teléfono marcaba, mientras Alfem espera, alguien contesta.

—¡Hola! ¡¿Qué tal?! —saludó con un tono de voz muy animado y jubiloso, escondiendo todo su nerviosismo por saber que tal vez su ausencia fuera notada.

—¿Alf? ¡¿Dónde se supone que estás?! —grita la voz al otro lado del teléfono, era Macarona la cual se le escucha con un tono preocupado— No te presentaste hoy y tuve que organizar yo a los demás voluntarios… ah… al menos dime que estás bien.

—Lo siento, lo siento, sí estoy bien, nada malo me paso… exceptuando el hecho que me quede dormido —rio al confesar su crimen.

—Pero ¡¿dónde fue que pasaste la noche?! Pensé que te había pasado eso, pero cuando fui esta mañana a tu casa no estabas.

—Bueno… si lo preguntas así… estoy en ¿la habitación de mantenimiento del castillo? —dijo dudoso ya que, aunque no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella al saber eso, sabría que no conservaría mucho la calma.

Un pequeño silencio se produce en la llamada.

—Aló, ¿Maca? —dijo preocupado por la falta de ruido del otro lado de la línea.

Un suspiro cortó el silencio.

—¿Te amaneciste haciendo ese tonto inventario? —se escuchó con cierto tono de fastidio, ella no podía creer que eso pasara, entendía que estuviera cansado, pero al menos que hubiera llegado a su casa a dormir— Al menos pedirás el día libre, ¿no?

—¡Estás loca! ¡Wodahs me matará si hago eso! —El grito vino de lo más profundo de su alma— Ya me va a dar una reprimenda por no presentarme temprano, pero es mejor ayudar con lo que falta, además supongo que tú estás cubriendo mi parte en este momento.

—¡Claro que no! —dijo tajante— Tú eres el que tiene más trabajo, realmente te colocas mucho peso, así que lo repartimos. Me sorprendió cuando leí todo lo que te habías asignado, deberías confiar más en los muchachos.

—Ehhh… sí… —maldijo dentro de sí, era demasiado obvio que lo hizo por desconfianza y no por compañerismo— Entonces tendré que ir donde me tocaría estar ahora supongo, y decirle a quien me esté cubriendo que se puede retirar y que yo retomo.

—Bueno… no… veras… —dijo evasiva, no quería hablar, ya que sabía cómo reaccionaría su compañero, pero era algo que no podía evitarse— Ah… Wodahs me dijo que cuando te encontrara, que te dijera que él te busca y que debes encontrarte con él lo antes posible.

Al escuchar eso, Alfem se volvió piedra, ¿para qué lo quería?, lo enviaría a hacer más trabajo de oficina, cosa que lo fastidiaría, no quería hacer más toneladas de papeles, o por quedarse dormido ¿lo enviaría de nuevo a ser castigado al coliseo?; él estaba demasiado agotado para soportar eso otra vez.

—¿Estás ahí? —preguntó Macarona— Mmm… no importa, de todas formas, como ahora sé que estás bien, no tengo nada más que decir, que tengas una buena tarde.

—¡Espera! —gritó Alfem despertando de su shock— Te tengo que preguntar una última cosa.

—¿Ah? Sí dime.

—¿Has visto a la señorita Froze? —preguntó con una voz un tanto más sería.

—¿Froze? Sí la vi, aunque un tanto ocupada, porque preguntas ¿paso algo? —un tono de incertidumbre se notaba en la voz de Macarona.

—Nada grave… solo que tuve un sueño extraño y… necesito hablar con ella, me dejo un poco preocupado.

—Sí la vuelvo a ver le digo, aunque deberías llamarla, si es por algo así no creo que allá mucho problema.

—Lo haré y le preguntaré, bueno, te veo luego, si es que sobrevivo tras a ver a Wodahs —rio con amargura.

—No seas exagerado —lo reprendió—, no es tan malo, está bien, nos vemos.

—Nos vemos.

El teléfono sonó indicando el término de la llamada.

Un suspiro pesado es exhalado.

—Estoy muerto… —dijo profetizando su destino para cuando vea al ángel jefe, el cual era más severo que su propio señor.

No quería verlo, si fuera por él, lo estaría evitando todo el día, hasta que llegara el desafortunado momento en que se toparía con él, pero ahora el mismo tenía que ir a su encuentro. Lo peor de todo, es que no se demoró nada en encontrarlo en cuanto se dispuso a buscarlo, lo vio al pasear un poco por el castillo, eso hizo que sus pies se congelaran.

—Oh vamos, mientras me mate rápido y sin dolor estaré bien —dijo hablando con sigo mismo, antes de acercarse al ángel del ojo parchado.

Caminó llenándose de determinación para hablar con Wodahs, que daba instrucciones a otro ángel. Entonces cuando entró en su campo de visión, se dispuso a levantar la mano y saludar.

—¡¿Qué onda Woda…?!

—Así que te dignaste a venir por voluntad propia —interrumpió de forma seca el ángel jefe—, y yo pensaba que tendría que darte caza —sonrió macabramente.

Ni siquiera le permitió saludarlo, esto era malo, ya que no sabía si estaba enojado o solo quería jugar con él de una forma muy cruel.

—Lo lamento, en cuanto terminé el inventario y los informes no me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormido —dijo con una sonrisa tonta por los nervios.

Wodahs solo lo miraba con desaprobación, lo que provocó que un mar de gotas de sudor bañaran el cuerpo de Alfem.

En eso Wodahs, despidió de forma cortés al ángel que estaba junto a él, y se aproximó al nervioso demonio, el cual tiritaba de miedo.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor, sí lo haces, haré vista gorda al hecho que te ausentaste toda la mañana —dijo Wodahs, estoico sin mayor expresión.

Alfem se quedó congelado por la impresión tras escucharlo, esto era peor de lo que pensaba, ¿quería un favor? ¿Qué clase de tarea infernal lo obligaría hacer? Nada bueno podía salir de un trato con este sádico jefe.

Wodahs puede aparentar ser amable y comprensivo, pero la realidad aparentaba ser muy distinta. Por alguna extraña razón, no escatimaba mucho esfuerzo en esconder actitudes maliciosas hacía Alfem, que pasaba desapercibida a los ojos de otros por su característica severidad.

Alfem, no sabe por qué pasaba eso, pero cree que esa es su verdadera personalidad, cree que es como un desahogo por no hacerlo con los demás, al menos no tan abiertamente. Lo peor es que como no son tan cercanos para poder preguntarle, es probable que siempre se quede con la duda. Así que, aunque siempre él lo trate de forma casual y despreocupada, en verdad le tiene miedo, solo actúa de esa forma para poder hablar con más tranquilidad cuando está todo en orden. Por ello, este asunto no podía ser tan sencillo, y solo le quedaba atenerse a ello.

—¿Me responderás o no? Supongo que prefieres la reprimenda —dijo Wodahs serio, pero en su última frase una mueca, muy leve se dibujó en su boca.

—Solo di lo que tengo que hacer y lo haré… —respondió cansado, sin ánimos, sin ganas de luchar, dejando que todo su miedo fuera consumido por la frustración.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Wodahs un tanto sorprendido por la reacción de Alfem, pensaba que terminaría con un ataque de pánico o que al menos se quejaría al respecto, esto le llamó un poco la atención.

—¿Eh? —Una expresión extraña se dibujó en la cara de Alfem, ¿enserio él le estaba preguntando como estaba? No se lo podía creer— Eh… Si… digo… No es como que te importe mucho, ¿verdad?

Esto si era raro, era normal para Wodahs que este sujeto se comportará de forma simplona, pero siempre que algo pasaba el comenzaba a tiritar como gelatina y le terminó agarrando un gusto por verlo de esa manera, pero ahora parecía tan cansado que ni eso podía hacer, cosa que lo comenzaba a inquietar. No es que se preocupara por él, pero le daría más trabajo sí algo llegara a salir mal por no estar en su cien por ciento.

—¿Seguro que no te quieres tomar el día? —sugirió el ángel jefe sin mucha emoción.

Otro con el mismo cuento, era lo que vino a la mente de Alfem, cuando era lo que menos necesitaba en este momento, cuando aún no se podía sacar esa sensación molesta que obtuvo cuándo despertó.

—No, no me quiero tomar el día —dijo enojado—, solo dime de una puta vez lo que tengo que hacer, cuando estoy haciendo nada siento que mi maldita cabeza va a estallar, y solo me volveré loco sí hago de vago el resto del día.

Wodahs se quedó estupefacto, y Alfem al verlo notó lo que acababa de decir.

—¡Ah! ¡Yo… no quise…! —comenzaba a trastabillar nervioso mientras movía su mano buena de forma errática— Lo lamento, solo… que… en cualquier otro momento lo habría aceptado gustoso, es solo que hoy…

—Entiendo… —dijo Wodahs muy sereno— Supongo que hasta tú tienes tu limite, te diré lo que debes hacer, aunque no te va a gustar.

—Solo desembucha, cuanto antes comience antes se terminará…

—Tienes que ir a dejar unos sacos de tierra de hoja a la florería del pueblo, y traer abono que ella te dará.

La florería… aunque su dueña debe estar molesta por lo que pasó ayer y que en otra circunstancia la estaría evitando como la peste, no era tan malo, al menos tendría algo que hacer y algo más de que preocuparse, nunca pensó que llevarse mal con Yosafire le ayudaría en algo.

—Podría ser peor, ¿algo más? —dijo con un poco más de vida en su voz.

—Si, también quiero que le lleves unos retoños de arbustos que estarán al lado de la tierra, ella me dijo que se encargaría de plantarlas alrededor del pueblo, sí puedes ayúdala, es mejor que eso se haga hoy.

—Pero ¿acaso no hay ya suficiente vegetación en el pueblo? —dijo despreocupado.

Wodahs lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Está bien! ¡Nunca está de más tener más verde! ¡La ayudaré, así que deja de matarme en tu mente, por favor!

El ángel baja la intensidad de su mirada, para terminar de mirarlo con la indiferencia habitual.

—No espero que comprendas lo valiosas que son, pero mientras no les hagas daño, nada malo te pasará.

—Si… jeje… —rio nerviosamente— Por cierto, ¿Dónde se supone que están esos sacos?, solo vi una gran cantidad de bolsitas en la bodega.

—Tienes razón, no están dentro del inventario, ya que es algo que surgió hoy en la madrugada —comenzó a narrar—. Pasa que cerca de la entrada de los bosques cercanos a la parte oriente del castillo, al parecer, un dueño anónimo de alguna tienda nocturna dejó una cantidad exagerada de tierra fértil tirada en un lugar visible. Al menos, quien fuere que lo hizo, se dignó a dejarla en sacos junto a una nota diciendo que lo dejaba como una donación de agradecimiento, aunque no tengo ni idea de que.

—Que sujeto más extraño, y como no tenemos suficiente espacio quisiste deshacerte de eso, ¿no es cierto?

—Estás en lo correcto, pero me hace falta abono y minerales para mi jardín, así que hice un trato con la florería.

—Supongo que tienes razón… No me manejo en eso, pero entre ustedes se deben entender —dijo sin vacilar—. Si eso es todo mejor me voy a buscar la carreta, con un brazo menos no creo hacer eso sin su ayuda.

—Aunque tuvieras los dos tendrías que usarlo de todas formas.

Una cara de cansancio se hizo notar en Alfem, al recordar que no dijo la cantidad de sacos de tierra que había, eso significaba que era posible que no tuviera una cifra, por ende, no los había contado, y si no los había contado era una mala señal… Al menos estaba agradecido de tener algo que hacer.

—Bueno, nos vemos Wodahs —se despidió Alfem dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Nos vemos —respondió Wodahs yendo al sentido contrario.

Alfem se fue derecho a buscar una carretilla que pudiera arrastrar con una mano. Estaba relativamente tranquilo, de alguna forma conversar sobre trabajo con Wodahs lo relajó un poco, aunque todavía se sentía extraño, de alguna forma cansado e irritable. No era algo como el hecho de no poder cumplir con sus responsabilidades pudiera provocar, no era del tipo responsable después de todo, y mucho menos esto sería por exceso de trabajo. Quiere suponer que solo fue por ese mal sueño que tuvo, pero aun así era raro, había tenido pesadillas mucho peores y se había recuperado de forma rápida. ¿Tal vez era un efecto secundario a la sanación lenta de su brazo? Le tendría que preguntar a su señora al respecto, pero antes tenía que hablar con Froze.

—Definitivamente tengo que llamarla… —susurró mientras tomaba su teléfono y marcaba, resonando una rueda de madera a su paso.

El tono suena por un breve momento y contestan.

—Hola Froze —dijo tras escuchar un saludo del otro lado—, sé que estás ocupada, pero necesito conversar, ¿te puedo robar algo de tiempo?

Alfem habló de forma precisa, no quería gastarle tiempo innecesario a aquella ángel, la cual le respondió positivamente.

Él comenzó a contarle de forma resumida como se ha estado sintiendo desde que despertó y sobre que no se sentía bien sobre el sueño que tuvo, mientras Froze le hacía preguntas pertinentes para poder entender bien todo lo que le estaba pasando. Ella comprendía que no era una conversación que pudiera hacerse por teléfono y con tan poco tiempo, así que comenzaron a acordar cuando encontrarse.

—Entonces te avisaré en cuanto termine el encargo que me pidieron —dijo Alfem—, hoy como no tendré mi turno habitual, así que sí logro liberarme antes te llamaré sin falta.

—Está bien, pero avísame sí sucede cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo? —se escuchaba a una preocupada Froze al otro lado de la línea— De todos modos, ¿en dónde estarás?, preferiría tener a alguien acompañándote.

—Preferiría que no, es molesto sentirme observado, pero verás… estaré en la florería del pueblo… —dijo con nerviosismo.

—…Muy bien, eso me hará las cosas más fáciles.

—Supongo que debe ser algo ¿bueno…? —dijo con incredulidad— ¿Aunque sabes como ella me trata?

—Las chicas y Yosaf me contaron que eso mejoró la última vez que se vieron, así que confiaré en ustedes.

Alfem suspira pesadamente.

—Confiaré en tu criterio, la conoces mejor que yo —dijo con un leve tono de resignación entre mezclada con esperanza—, bueno, nos vemos luego, tengo que comenzar a cargar esta tierra de hoja.

—Cuídate, y trata de no meterte en problemas de nuevo.

—Tendré cuidado, bye.

—Hasta luego.

Al colgar el teléfono, miró de forma decidida la pila de dos metros de sacos de tierra de hoja, para voltear y mirar la carretilla que había traído; estaba obligado a hacer más de una vuelta, además que tenía que llevar una buena cantidad de retoños, que debían llegar a salvo a su destino, no eran simples sacos que podía tirar y apilar en la carretilla. Esto sería tranquilo, pero era posible que le consumiera mucho tiempo, solo esperaba no dejar nada para mañana si es que Froze se desocupaba antes.

Así que ni corto ni perezoso comenzó a arribar los sacos, aquí agradecía que su fuerza fuera la misma, o si no, hubiera sido imposible hacer esto solo, aunque espera que su resistencia lo apoye esta vez.

—Supongo que esto está bien para un primer viaje —declaró al ver la carreta repleta hasta más no poder.

Primero iba a dejar la mayor cantidad de sacos que la carretilla pudiera llevar, para así no tener tantos sacos que traer en la segunda ida, y traer un par de retoños, era el plan perfecto y se sentía orgulloso de eso.

El camino no era largo así que no se demoraría mucho al llegar a la aldea, y a pesar que no sentía que el cargamento estuviera pesado, se sentía muy cansado, cansado mentalmente. En todo el recorrido hasta ahí no pudo evitar que sentimientos extraños lo invadieran, una tristeza que no identificaba como suya apretaba su corazón, y era algo que se estaba volviendo insoportable.

—¡Oye Emal… digo Alen! ¡Espera un momento!

Un grito inesperado surgió de la nada y lo saco de su mal transe.

Era una voz familiar, y por como lo llamó era obvio quien era, pero no quería lidiar con él, aunque una distracción no estaría mal, su sola presencia hacia surgir sus propios malos sentimientos, y eso tampoco era un buen cambio. Así que decidió ignorarlo y seguir su camino esperando que aquel que lo llamaba no siguiera insistiendo.

—¡Oye idiota deja de fingir que no me escuchaste, Flame! —vociferaba Vendetto, al acercarse a la carreta que parecía que estaba a punto de romperse por el peso que llevaba.

No podía deshacerse de él con solo dejarlo ser, de seguro lo molestaría hasta que él mismo cediera, así que apresuró lo inevitable y se detuvo. Además, sería muy vergonzoso que le siguiera todo el camino gritando nombres distintos porque no se acordaba de cómo se llamaba. Así que sí tanto se disponía a seguirle, ¿por qué no molestarlo un poco?

—Hola, tiempo sin verte, mi querido esclavo —proclamó Alfem burlescamente, con una sonrisa maliciosa— ¡Oh! Por cierto, es ALFEM, A-L-F-E-M, Alfem, al menos recuerda el nombre ante quien perdiste una apuesta.

—¡Hey! No es mi problema que no quieras que te llame como antes —se quejó una vez que lo alcanzó.

—¿Entonces te puedo llamar Vereda? —sé burló— Que yo sepa tampoco estas usando tu nombre —mirándolo de manera inflexible, y si él recordaba su ridículo apodo, le exigiría lo mismo a su compañero.

—¡Oh vamos man! No seas tan duro, antes no eras así, de hecho, en ese tiempo ¿te tomabas algo enserio?

—¡Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que me dejes de comparar a como era antes! —gruño furioso— ¿Enserio eres tan idiota para no entender lo que es un trauma, imbécil?

—¡Oye no me trates así! Solo vine a ver como estabas —dijo de manera defensiva—. Cuando te vi pasar tenías una cara tan demacrada que no pude simplemente evitarte, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de verte, sabía que me cobrarías la apuesta.

—¿Tan mal me veo? —preguntó con incredulidad mientras tocaba su cara.

—Broh, tienes unas ojeras putamente grandes, aunque es bueno que esas ridículas gafas los tapen un poco, pero de todas formas no es algo que uno pueda ignorar; te ves fatal.

«Ojeras enormes», otra cosa rara a añadir a la lista. De buenas a primeras le costó creer lo que su amigo le dijo, pero al verse reflejado en un vidrio en la calle pudo notarlo, dos manchas negras estaban debajo de sus ojos, y esto no se justificaba solo por una mala noche de sueño, algo andaba más mal de lo que pensaba.

—Enserio hermano, ¿estás en condiciones de trabajar? —dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza, notando su postura, cara y su brazo inmovilizado.

—Créeme, me sentiría peor si me dejaran sin hacer nada.

El rostro de Vendetto se llenó de asombro, como de algo de pena.

—Realmente has cambiado Emalf

Un tono de melancolía se pudo sentir cuando dijo eso.

—Aunque tienes razón, no es por lo que crees. De hecho, es…

—¡Vendetto! Chico, no te desaparezcas, así como si nada —gritó una voz femenina cerca de los muchachos.

—No nos hagas buscarte, al menos avísanos si vas a desaparecer —dijo otra voz femenina.

Eran las amigas/socias de Vendetto; Ver y Laurentia, que tras caminando por la aldea y viendo que podían hacer, al parecer no notaron cuando este corrió o no escucharon siquiera cuando gritó.

—¿Cómo demonios no escucharon todo el escándalo que hiciste? —susurró Alfem a su amigo.

—Debieron estar muy concentradas cotizando por el lugar —le respondió.

—¡Vaya! ¿Pero sí es tu amigo que te llevó intoxicado al hotel? —dijo Ver cuando notó a Alfem junto a Vendetto.

—Perece demacrado, ¿se encuentra enfermo? —acotó Laurentia, provocando una sonrisa incomoda en Alfem.

El de gafas se puso un tanto tenso, debía mejorar su manera de ocultar su estado físico, no quería que todos en el pueblo supieran que no estaba bien.

—No… bueno… veré a mi medico cuando termine mis deberes, señoritas… —dijo Alfem mientras se esforzaba por recordar bien los nombres de las compañeras del sujeto que tenia al lado— Espero que me disculpen. ¿Cómo se llamaban? Creo que mi fatiga está afectando mi memoria.

—No te preocupes, también iba a preguntarte lo mismo —rio Ver cautivada por la sinceridad ese pobre hombre— Mi nombre es Ver Million, pero llámame simplemente Ver, ella es Laurentia.

—Un placer —dijo Laurentia, mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia de modo de saludo.

—¡Oh! El placer es mío —dijo Alfem un tanto nervioso, dando leves inclinaciones para devolver el saludo cortés, aunque se terminó mareando un poco, lo que le provocó un leve dolor de cabeza—, me relaja un poco saber que no soy el único a quien se le olvido sus nombres, soy Alfem.

—¡Ya lo recuerdo! ¡Alf! —Exclamó Ver, chocando uno de sus puños en forma de martillo con la palma de su otra mano— También, gracias por dejar a Vendetto en el alojamiento, habría sido un problema ir a buscarlo y eso me recuerda, ¿cuánto te debe?

—¿Disculpa?

La pregunta que hizo Ver fue un tanto repentina y fuera de lugar, así que miró a su amigo, se notaba que comenzaba a sudar.

—Sobre la cuenta del bar, dudo que pudiera pagar en el estado en que quedo.

—Eso, ¿realmente importa ahora? —dijo Alf un tanto extrañado, si Vendetto le debía algo, era cosa de ellos, Ver no se tenía que entrometer.

—Pues si —afirmó Ver—. Veras, hicimos un fondo común para venir aquí, y soy la encargada de administrarlo, así que sí el te debe algo, es mi deber pagártelo y descontárselo, pero sí él no te debe nada, no habrá ningún problema.

Esta mujer era avara, no sabía si decía esto por que realmente tenia la intención de pagarle si es que Vendetto le debía algo, o solo lo trataba de persuadir, de todas formas, la pregunta le había molestado.

—Él no me debe nada —afirmó—, le dije que yo invitaba los tragos, así que así quedará, y quiero ser claro con esto, no me importa si tienen fondos comunes o algo por el estilo, pero mi amigo es lo suficientemente responsable para pagar por sus medios si debe algo, así que te agradecería que no te metieras donde no te han llamado.

—No fue mi intención ofenderte…

—Esta bien, no se como manejan las cosas, así que también me disculpo, me molestó, pero también estoy irritable por un dolor de cabeza, así que hagamos que esta conversación jamás pasó —dijo un tanto frío, aunque se notaba que trataba de calmarse.

—Bueno colega, ¿dónde tienes que llevar todo esto? —dijo Vendetto alegre, y abrazando con un brazo a Alfem.

—Bueno, ya que ahora eres mi esclavo, toma.

Alfem, posicionó a su amigo donde él estaba.

—Debó ir a la florería que está un poco más allá, y me hace falta mano de obra, así que te cobraré ahora nuestra apuesta.

—¡¿Qué no te debía nada?! —gritó decepcionado e impresionado.

—Nada de dinero, ahora jala —le ordenó y Vendetto comenzó a tirar— Señoritas, lo tomaré prestado el resto del día, si desean pueden seguir paseando.

Ambas se miraron atónitas a lo sucedido, por un momento pensaron en él como una buena persona, pero no perdió la oportunidad para cobrarle la palabra.

—No tenemos nada que hacer así que los acompañamos, ¿qué dices Laurentia? —preguntó Ver de forma alegre.

—Me gustaría ver las flores que tiene que ofrecer —respondió sin mayor emoción.

—Está decidido, los seguiremos.

El trayecto no fue largo, aun así, se divirtieron conversando de cosas triviales, y una vez que lograron ver el local, un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de Alfem, haciendo que se viera evidentemente nervioso.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ver al notar el estado de Alfem.

—¡¿Sí?! —exclamó al notar que le hablaban— Sí, estoy… bien… es solo que… espero que no esté enojada por lo del otro día —susurró al final.

Mientras Ver quería indagar más al respecto, de la colorida florería salían dos personas; una llevaba un ramo de flores en los brazos, mientras la otra la despedía con una gran alegría, moviendo el brazo en son de despedida mientras la otra se alejaba. Toda esa alegría se convirtió en disgusto cuando vio al carrero y su compañía.

Una clara disgustada Yosafire se acerca.

—Así que ahora es cuando llegas y arruinas mi buen humor —dijo Yosaf con desdén.

—Hola… ¿Qué… tal?… ¿Me estabas esperando? —saludó Alf todo nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo extrañado.

—Sí… Wodahs me lo mencionó cuando conversábamos sobre la tierra de hoja —explicó con disgusto, también se sentía incómoda con esta situación.

Aunque está sería una buena oportunidad para mejorar su relación, la incomodidad en el ambiente era palpable.

—Entonces hagamos esto rápido, ¿dónde te dejo todo esto?

—Solo déjalo ahí enfrente de la tienda, yo lo ordeno después.

Tal afirmación perturbó al encargado del aseo.

—¡¿Estás loca?! —gritó sin pensarlo demasiado.

Yosafire lo miró de manera fulminante, se sentía como le deseaba la muerte por insultarla.

—Digo… señorita Yosafire, —tosió y trató de reformular lo que había querido decir— ¿no sé da cuenta de lo peligroso y anti estético es lo que me pide? —dijo con el tono más formal que pudo, olvidándose así por un momento de todo su nerviosismo.

—Por eso digo que lo haré yo —insistió tercamente.

—No entiende —afirmó con firmeza—, no puedo solo dejarle aquí afuera todo este cargamento, además que es mucho, debo ir a buscar más, y entre que usted sola entra esta cantidad de tierra pueda que pierda más de un cliente. ¿Acaso quiere eso?

Esto era problemático, aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo, ese desgraciado tenia un punto, no quería perder la racha que tenia hoy, pero aun así…

—Sabes atrás de mi tienda esta mi vivero, como la entrada está en un recinto privado nadie vería que hubiera sacos ahí, pero mi problema es… —se detuvo antes de continuar.

—¿Y el problema es?

Era tan obvio cual era su problema, pero aun así Alfem le siguió el juego, era su forma de distraerse de su dolor de cabeza.

—Que tienes que pasar por la florería para llegar ahí y no quiero que entres —dijo sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento.

Esta mujer sí que era terca, pero él en el camino, ya había pensado que así algo ocurriría.

—¿Y qué pasaría si no soy yo el que entra? —dijo sin mayor energía, y un poco hastiado.

—Entonces no habría problema, pero ¿quién sería? —preguntó mientras veía quienes lo acompañaban.

—Este sujeto, se llama Vendetto —dijo mientras tomaba a su colega para acercarlo e introducirlo a la conversación—, él será quien llevará los sacos a donde indiques.

—Espera, ¿Qué? —exclamó el aludido.

—¡Oh! Un placer Vendetto, mi nombre es Yosafire, es un placer contar contigo —sonrió ignorando la clara cara de desaprobación a la propuesta—, y ¿quiénes son aquellas damas que están ahí atrás?

—Ella son amigas suyas; son Ver Million y Laurentia, dijeron que querían ver lo que ofrecías.

Ambas hicieron leves gestos de saludo, Laurentia neutral como siempre y Ver un poco extrañada con todo este asunto.

El ambiente tenso se había dispersado, el cretino había traído una buena ofrenda; posibles clientas, y eso colocó de muy buen humor a la peliverde. Nunca pensó que aquel que le roba su tiempo con su amada Froze hubiera llegado a ser útil.

—Es un placer, por favor entren —Yosaf invitó a todos a pasar—, tú, el rubio, te diré donde debes dejar la tierra.

Vendetto miró con una mirada suplicante, como si estuviera gritando por clemencia a Alfem, el cual solo lo miraba diciendo que no podía negarse, y que estuviera feliz por pagar tan pronto su deuda con él, todo eso lo dijo solo con una sonrisa y el pulgar arriba. Así fue arrastrado Vendetto hacia adentro mientras cargaba su primer saco.

Alfem solo lo despedía moviendo la mano mientras Vendetto desaparecía de su vista y las demás entraban de curiosas al local.

—Bueno, será mejor que descargue un poco, así solo tiene que tomar y entrar —se dijo a sí mismo disponiéndose a bajar algunos sacos y colocándolos cerca de la puerta, aunque agradecía a Etihw por bendecirlo con la llegada de su colega, no se sentiría tranquilo haciendo nada, eso solo atraería malos pensamientos.

Con la ayuda de Vendetto, las cosas fueron más rápidas de lo que pensaba Alfem, además que las idas y vueltas fueron más amenas. Las chicas se habían ido tras comprar unas flores para decorar su habitación, mientras el demonio rubio seguía ayudando a su amigo. A pesar que ya estaban en la última vuelta, no parecían cansados así que regresaban con el último cargamento de tierra que dejaron, y los retoños que no se pudieron traer antes.

—Dejaré esto adentro, tu aprovecha de descargar todo —dijo Vendetto tomando unos sacos directo de la carretilla.

—Si, si —respondió Alfem a lo animoso que estaba su amigo.

En eso, que estaba bajando las últimas cosas, una presencia pesada se hizo notar.

—Vaya… vaya… que tenemos aquí, creo que he encontrado mi juguete perdido.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Alfem, que lo congeló, y lo llenó de terror, conocía esa voz, la conocía demasiado bien.


	21. Parte 19 - Reencuentro desagradable

**Reencuentro desagradable**

Ya era tarde en El Jardín Gris, en unas horas el sol comenzaría a ocultarse, pero por el momento el cielo aún lucía con un color azul.

Una sonrisa juguetona resonaba en los oídos del pobre encargado del aseo, Alfem solo quería pensar que era una alucinación por su dolor de cabeza, pero su instinto le gritaba que era real, que debía de estar alerta, a pesar que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a fallarle

—Oh… Vamos querido, ¿no me vas a saludar? —dijo entre sonrisitas— o acaso ¿prefieres un cariñoso abrazo de mi parte?

Un sonido de una pisada pasó como un rayo por la cabeza de Alfem.

—¡ALEJATE DE MÍ! —gritó con mucha desesperación mientras tiritaba sosteniendo en sus brazos un saco de tierra, el cual dejó nerviosamente de nuevo en la carretilla— ¡No te acerques! Qu-Quédate donde estás… yo…

Alfem se miraba las manos temblorosas, el miedo le nublaba el juicio, sus pensamientos eran difusos y caóticos, como si en su cabeza se hubiera desatado una tormenta. En su interior solo se hacía interrogantes al igual que se trataba de convencer que nada de esto estaba pasando, pero negarlo era inútil, desde que se encontró con ese gato, esto solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Lo que más le frustraba era que no importó todas esas veces que lo ensayó mentalmente, cuantas pesadillas tuvo, o cuanto lo conversó con Froze, nada de eso funcionó en este momento. Tenia la leve esperanza que podía guardar medianamente la calma, pero no pudo, al escucharla, cada dolor, cada grito, cada horrible experiencia que vivió atacaron su mente sin piedad, ya que la presencia que se encontraba detrás de él solo representaba tormento y aflicción; no la quería cerca.

—Vamos… No puedo mostrarte la dicha de verte sí me das la espalda —dijo calmadamente manteniendo la distancia.

—Esto… Yo… No…

Tenía que recobrar un poco la compostura, no podía quedarse pasmado toda la vida, o los esfuerzos de todo este tiempo hubieran sido en vano, pero ¿cómo? No estaba listo, no sabía cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones, aunque pudo notar que guardaba cierta distancia, como si supiera que no la soportaba, eso era extraño, ¿cómo lo sabía? Ella no era de las personas más consideradas con su prójimo, es mucho más probable que ella al saber que no podía mantenerse cuerdo al tenerla cerca le sacaría el mayor provecho para su propia satisfacción, pero eso no importaba en este momento, debía mantenerse enfocado.

El sentimiento de que posiblemente le haría daño estaba demasiado presente, cosa que lo aterraba y lo aturdía, pero necesitaba llenarse de coraje, un poco del valor que veía en aquella persona que lo había atendido desde el momento en que llegó, debía hacer valer el esfuerzo que **ella** había puesto en él, se sentía en deuda, al igual que con todos sus otros nuevos amigos.

Así que, con mucha fuerza de voluntad, con pequeños pasos, Alfem comenzaba a voltearse para ver de frente a quien lo atormentaba.

—H-Hola Poemi, tanto tiempo sin verte… —dijo nervioso, con cierto tono de timidez, escondiendo lo mejor que pudo su pánico. (sus anteojos se veian)

Al girar pudo observar a la joven que vio crecer desde niña, aunque esto debería dar un sentimiento de cierta nostalgia, notar lo cambiada que lucía solo lo inquietaba más. La mirada depredadora que fue clavada en él, hacía que instintivamente evitara hacer contacto visual, además toda esa ropa estrafalaria de gala lo incomodaba, ¿qué pasaba con ese sombrero con tres puntas? Era innecesariamente grande, con alas casi del largo de sus brazos, y con una cabeza de alto, era demasiado, ¿estaba escondiendo deliberadamente sus cuernos? ¿Quería verse como una bruja? Todo esto solo traía más preguntas que solo incomodaban a Alfem que estaba dando todo para permanecer ahí sin salir huyendo.

Poemi pudo notar fácilmente lo incomodo que él se sentía, lo cual disfrutó placenteramente, pero una vez que lo vio bien, una mueca de asombro se reflejó en su rostro, una un tanto difícil de leer, ya que no solo se le pudo ver una gran impresión en su mirada, sino que también una pisca de temor, que de inmediato se convirtió en unos maliciosos ojos juguetones.

—¡Vaya! Los poderes de un dios realmente son asombrosos, ¿no es así, Emalf? —exclamó felizmente Poemi, con cierto toque de fascinación en su voz.

Tal respuesta enérgica hizo retroceder un poco a Alfem.

—¿A-A qué te refieres? —dudó— ¿Lo, lo dices por estas asombrosas gafas? Son un gran regalo de mi señora Etihw. —dijo con cierto orgullo, tocándose los lentes con los dedos, levantando estos un poco produciendo pequeños reflejos del sol—¿C-Cómo su piste que era trabajo de un dios? Realmente son asombrosas. ¿No lo crees? Jeje.

Entre un nervioso y orgulloso Alfem, Poemi quedo impactada, eso la había tomado totalmente por sorpresa, nunca pensó que él haría una broma en este momento, era tan desconcertante que no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

—JAJAJAJA. ¡Claro que no, tonto! ¡Quien pensaría que esas cosas serían creación de un dios? ¿Acaso no es obvio? ¡Tu cara! ¡Poemi está impresionada como te reconstruyeron el rostro! Jajajaja—Vociferó con mucha felicidad— Oh vaya, caí en una vieja costumbre, lo siento, supongo que te has convertido en todo un bufón estando aquí.

—¿Eh?

Aparte de la risa que Poemi se estaba conteniendo por lo ocurrido, para Alf, un silencio incómodo congeló un poco sus sentidos.

—N-No entiendo a lo que te refieres —murmuró nervioso, sin tener realmente la intención de entender a lo que se refería.

—Es que ¡sólo mírate! ¡Tu nariz, tus mejillas, hasta puedo ver que tienes todos tus dientes! —exclamó maravillada, aunque una duda vino a ella— Pero debo decir que tal vez, esta dios… ¿tiene alguna dificultad en reconstruir ojos? ¿Por eso usas gafas? ¿Tal vez ajustar la visión de un ojo al ya existente será complicado? Aunque puedo apreciar que solo se preocupó de lo importante, mantuvo tus orejas rasgadas, dudo que eso sea por falta de poder… ¿Tal vez tú mala visión también fue adrede? Tendré que anotar eso… Ahora quiero saber el estado del resto del cuerpo, que otros lugares reconstruyó o mantuvo… Lástima que no tenga mucho tiempo… ¡¿Qué más da?! No importa, sigue siendo un trabajo fascinante de observar a primera vista. Aunque también tendré que dejar una queja. ¿Por qué tienes el brazo inmovilizado? ¿Tú regeneración se vio a afectada al vivir aquí? O… ¿También es obra de ella? Sí es así… que envidia me dan esos poderes divinos. ¡Eso nunca lo logré hacer!

Todo esto lo decía en un tono un tanto analítico, más que le estuviera hablando a Alfem, es como si se lo estuviera diciendo a sí misma, como si estuviera viendo algún tipo de muestra de laboratorio que debe ser examinada con rigurosidad.

¿De qué demonios está hablando? Era lo que pensaba Alfem al escucharla. En cierta medida, sabía exactamente a lo que se refería, pero no quería admitirlo, no quería procesar lo que escuchaba y perder la cordura, ella solo estaba jugando con él. Ella… Ella de alguna manera debía saber sobre la condición en la que estaba su memoria, no se lograba imaginar como se pudo haber llegado a enterar, pero no había otra razón para que le mintiera de esta forma… Solo le decía todo esto para hacerlo desesperar, estimulando su mente y crear recuerdos que jamás vivió… Las imágenes que venían a su cabeza no podían ser reales, ya que era más macabras que aquellas con las que convivía y atormentaban a diario. En definitiva, no quería creer lo que ella decía.

—¡¿Qué MIERDA estás HABLANDO?! —explotó Alfem en desesperación— ¡¿Qué mi cara esta mejor de lo que recuerdas?! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ME DEBO VER MEJOR! ¡TENGO UNA MEJOR VIDA AQUÍ! ¡POR ESO…!

—¿Realmente no lo entiendes? —sonrió con malicia— No recuerdo con claridad el día en que te cercene la mejilla, pero te puedo asegurar que estabas totalmente consciente, al igual que cuando hice el tratamiento para separar tu ojo de tu cuerpo.

Imágenes, ruidos, sensaciones, vinieron como rayos, bastó menos de un segundo para que comenzara a temblar, tocándose inconscientemente el lugar donde debía haber una cuenca vacía, donde ahora estaba un globo ocular, tal contradicción le dolía de una forma familiar. Junto con otro recuerdo, él en frente un espejo, su mano ensangrentada, el de una melena rubia deteniéndole y una melena azabache sanándole.

El dolor de la contradicción que negaba todo el sufrimiento que vivió, un dolor tan profundo que ya era parte de su ser, le desgarraba tanto que tuvo que negarse a sí mismo para dejar de sentir tal malestar.

—Ese fue un gran experimento, aunque las primeras veces que te reventaba los ojos volvían a generarse, pero una vez que lo extraje creando el enlace, para después usarlo, nunca más volvió a crecer, eso fue un suceso muy curioso. Pasó lo mismo con algunas de tus garras.

En la manera que se expresaba daba a entender que ella era consciente de cómo se estaba sintiendo Alfem, aunque este no dijera ni una sola palabra y tuviera la mirada oscurecida, con solo ver lo quieto que se encontraba, como notoriamente apretaba más y más sus puños, una sonrisa malintencionada fruncía.

Su voz cada vez se volvía más molesta.

—Son valiosos recuerdos que guardo dentro de mí, así que hacerse el tonto conmigo no te servirá de nada, sé que tú también los tienes, o ¿quieres que rememore los momentos más destacables? Eres un demonio fuerte, no es como que esos bellos momentos te hayan causado algún daño, ¿verdad? —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— Supongo que te estás haciendo el interesante, pero solo te hace ver como un niño que quiere atención ¿sabes? Así que te daré en el gusto. ¿Te acuerdas de la silla?, ¿y quienes se sentaron en ella? Seguro que recuerdas al primero, ese sujeto que…

Suficiente.

—¿Podrías… callarte…? —interrumpió Alfem con una voz quebrantada.

—¿Dijiste algo? No te pude oír bien.

—Te dije que ¡TE CALLES MALDITA SEA! —explotó en ira y resentimiento— ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que no tengo ni la menor puta intención de escucharte? ¿Qué me arrancaste un ojo? ¡VAYA GRAN COSA! Te recuerdo que me arrancaste las alas, me cortaste mis cuernos, jugaste con mi cuerpo más de una vez. ¿Acaso hace mucha diferencia que me hubieras desfigurado? ¿Haría alguna diferencia que me hubieras hecho alguna otra cosa? ¡Fui un verdadero estúpido al pensar que me liberarías cuando pudieras ayudar al inútil de tu padre!

Mientras gritaba con pequeñas lágrimas de un llanto contenido, Poemi frunció el ceño.

—Recuerdo perfectamente cuántas veces me prometías una y otra vez mi libertad, lo repetías tanto como si tu propia vida dependiera de ello. ¡Pero vaya mentira de mierda! ¡¿Por qué llegue a pensar que te preocupabas por mí?! ¿Cómo llegué a pensar que te importaba en algo? Siquiera… ¿signifiqué algo para alguno de ustedes?

Se afligía más con cada oración que exhortaba, retorciéndose lentamente en sí mismo, buscando un refugio que no encontraba. Mientras Poemi, con su sonrisa ya borrada, se cubrió su rostro con la enorme ala de su sombrero.

—Emalf, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? —dijo Poemi de forma muy serena— Si enserio pensabas eso, si estabas convencido que te dije la verdad, entonces, ¿por qué no volviste en cuanto pudiste?

—¿Eh?

Desde la perspectiva de Alfem era una pregunta extraña, hasta fuera de lugar, aunque el tuviera cierta esperanza que lo extrañaban o le tenían algo de estima, eso no significaba que fuera a volver a ese horrible sitio, en donde conoció el verdadero tormento, donde nacieron las pesadillas que no lo dejan dormir, y en el lugar donde no tenía a nadie en quien confiar.

—¿No es eso obvio? No soy tan imbécil —dijo un poco más calmado, aquella pregunta le había vuelto un poco la compostura.

Ella lo miró y rio.

—Vaya, por un momento pensé que lo eras. Después de lo que te hice. ¿Quién sería tan necio para creer que alguna vez fue querido? ¿Quién pensaría en tener algún sentimiento en un mero objeto? Después de todo si un juguete se rompe, solo debes remplazarlo. ¿No es así? Pensar lo contrario sería muy gracioso.

Alfem solo podía apretar los dientes para contenerse ante la burla a sus ilusiones más hermosas, que, aunque eran una mentira fueron un buen escape ante su sufrimiento.

—Sin embargo, tenías razón, yo te aprecio mucho Emalf —dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

Escuchar esto solo hizo que todo el cuerpo de Alfem entrara en alerta, nada bueno podía venir de algo así.

—¿Sabes algo? Tú eres irremplazable para mí. Realmente te aprecio mucho, también hay quienes te extrañan tanto como yo, así que por favor vuelve con nosotros.

No se podía entender este increíble cambio de actitud, pero de algo si se estaba seguro, esto era repugnante, lo único que lograba cada vez que hablaba era tan solo generar odio y rechazo en el corazón de Alfem.

—No eres un simple juguete, eres algo mucho más especial que eso, solo yo conozco tu verdadero potencial, solo yo conozco tu verdadero valor, así que no te hagas de rogar y vuelve. Realmente te extraño mucho.

Esto parecía una broma de mal gusto, pero, aunque fuera verdad, y aun hubiera quien lo extrañara en su antiguo hogar, ya era demasiado tarde. Tal vez, si ella conociera lo que es la consideración y la empatía, su intento de traerlo de vuelta habría sido mejor, pero como parece que carece de ese conocimiento solo se dejó llevar por su lado más sádico, disfrutando de como sufría con los recuerdos que estimulaba, dejando desde un principio en evidencia sus intenciones de seguir lastimándolo.

Así que ver tanta hipocresía y cinismo hizo crecer aún más el resentimiento de Alfem, uno solo comparable a la tristeza que le daba el saber que ya no tenía donde volver.

—¡¿Pero qué cojones estás diciendo?! —replicó hastiado— ¿¡Quien se tragaría esa mierda?! ¡juegas conmigo, con mis emociones, con mis recuerdos como si fueran un pedazo de basura para decirme después que me valoras? ¿Qué soy especial? ¿Crees que con esa clase de cosas voy a ir saltando a tus pies? ¿Enserio? ¿Enserio pensaste eso? ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio lo haría?! Además, no crees que tampoco tiene sentido. ¿Quién le creería a la persona que le botó como un perro al borde de la muerte? ¿Podrías pensártelo dos veces antes de decir una idiotez así?

—¿Botarte como un perro? ¿De qué hablas? Yo nunca me desharía de ti, como te dije eres demasiado valioso para hacer eso —dijo confiada con sinceridad.

Pero no importaba lo que dijera, Alfem no la escucharía más, no importaba lo que ella pensara, ya era irrelevante para él. Era tanto su indiferencia que ya le había vuelto el dolor de cabeza que tuvo desde que despertó. Aun así, debía permanecer alerta, esta mujer era peligrosa, pero solo podía esperar a que alguien lo socorriera si intentaba algo.

Este reencuentro, aunque corto, para lo único que sirvió fue para colocar la última piedra en la tumba de lo que alguna vez fue Emalf, cosa que dolía como nadie se podría imaginar.

—Oh… que desilusión… veo que no me crees… —dijo con una cara llena de una gran hipocresía— Pero es verdad, por favor vuelve con nosotros, te voy a tratar bien. Ya encontré la forma para ayudar a mi papi, pero no puedo hacerlo sin ti.

—Je —rio Alfem.

—¿Qué es lo que es tan gracioso?

—Hablas como si siquiera me importara en algo lo que dices —dijo confiado—. Ve y búscate a otro idiota que te ayude.

—Ya lo intenté…

—¿Qué?

Una autentica pena o, mejor dicho, ¿decepción? se notaba en Poemi, esto solo le era un recuerdo de los tormentos de Alfem.

—No importaba cuanto buscara, a cuantos sacrificara, ninguno podía ocupar tu lugar, todos y cada uno de ellos fallaba en lo esencial, nadie tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad. Nadie tenía tantas ganas de vivir como tú, que aun después de todos esos años aun quería seguir respirando. ¿Lo entiendes? No hay otro sujeto de pruebas mejor que tú, no hay gritos mejor que los tuyos, no hay nadie con esa resistencia obtenida por años y años de esfuerzo. Así que vuelve y terminemos lo que una vez empezamos.

—Eres repugnante…

—Jeje. No es como si fuera algo raro, después de todo somos demonios.

—Que excusa más conveniente para poder ser una hija de puta —dijo un tanto para sí mismo, después de todo, al vivir aquí él aprendió que eso solo es un pretexto barato; el problema no era que ella fuera un demonio, sino que simplemente era estúpida.

—Así que vuelve, nadie es como tú, tu sufrimiento, tu persistencia, tu evolución, ¡eres el conejillo de indias perfecto! ¡Tus ganas de vivir jamás se iban! Aunque había momentos en que parecía que desfallecías al final lograbas sobrevivir, ¡eso era lo más magnífico de todo! ¡Así que VEN! ¡VUELVE A MI LADO! ¡Si tan solo pudiera llevarte de vuelta por mí misma! ¡Pero vamos! ¡No está esa zorra aquí! ¡Ahora no hay nada que te pueda detener! Por favor, déjame escuchar tus gemidos una vez más.

Al parecer ya no había razones para esconder sus verdaderas intenciones, era solo una manifestación de depravación, que solo perturbaba a Alfem, que ante tal espectáculo no sabía qué hacer, estaba alerta, pero ¿por qué simplemente no se lo llevaba a la fuerza? ¿Por qué estaba rogando de esta forma? Esto se preguntaba cuando de repente un grito interrumpió la situación.

—¡PARA CON TODO ESTE SHOW, POEMI!

Era Vendetto, tras escuchar el escándalo de afuera salió a mirar, pero al notar a su hermana se quedó escondido, no la había visto en mucho tiempo y se notaba algo cambiada, no quería que lo viera y que le reprochara lo mismo que su amigo, además que le daría una mejor perspectiva de todo este asunto; podría confirmar la historia de Emalf, no es que desconfiara de él, es solo que todo eso le pintaba mal rollo.

—Herma… Tú qué… ¡TÚ! ¡¿Cómo osas interrumpir este bello momento?! —dijo furiosa.

—¡¿Bello momento?! ¡¿Pero qué…?!

—¡¿Por qué tienes que resolver tus problemas en frente de mi tienda?! —interrumpió Yosafire refiriéndose a Alfem, saliendo de la florería.

—Chica no crees que no es el momento para… —trató de hablar Vendetto.

—Nada de eso, no quiero que hagan otro agujero en frente de mi local, fue muy problemático la última vez, aunque todo ese alboroto me trajo clientes… pero no quiero más problemas. Así que tú, la del sombrero grande, ¿te puedes ir? —dijo Yosaf con desdén y muy molesta, realmente todo esto le parecía un completo fastidio, pero si algo le pasaba a ese sujeto, Froze se pondría triste, cosa que le incordiaba más.

Alfem se veía sorprendido por la llegada de los dos, estaba tan inmerso en la situación que se había olvidado por completo de ellos, cosa que al verlos se sintió un poco más seguro.

Mientras Poemi los miró atónita, sorprendida por quienes se presentaron, preguntándose porque de entre todos los que podrían venir a socorrerlo tenía que ser el ingrato de su hermano y además de ella, a quien no importaba los siglos que pasaran no la olvidaría jamás. A pesar de esto, debía pensar en algo rápido, no podía perder la compostura, entonces recordó lo que le contó su preciado gatito.

—¡Oh! ¡Vaya! Así que tú eres la dulce florista que atendió a mi adorable Michi, te debo las gracias —dijo eso mientras se tomaba con ambas manos su vestido haciendo una pequeña reverencia—. No ha sido mi intención incordiarte, se nota que eres una dama muy gentil y con gran dedicación, eso lo sé al observar las hermosas masetas y flores que mi Michi trajo. Así que, por favor, deja llevármelo conmigo, vine aquí en primer lugar a comprarte flores, pero no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Alfem entro en pánico, no sabía sí Yosafire le facilitaría las cosas a esta maldita bruja, además que ella no mostraba mayor emoción, como que todo su enojo se disipó al escuchar. Él repetía muchas veces dentro de sí que Yosafire no permitiría que esa mujer se lo llevara, ¿verdad?

—¿Eres la bruja de Michi? Es un gusto en conocerte, el hablaba maravillas de ti, y realmente me alegro que valores mis retoños, son mi orgullo. Además, no sabes lo feliz que estaría sí te llevaras lejos a este sujeto de aquí, así no tendría que verle la cara nunca más —dijo Yosafire muy tranquila, casi como un desahogo, clavándole la mirada a Alfem—. Pero sabes… no puedo ayudarte, no es como que lo pueda obligar o nada, y que este viviendo aquí o no, esa decisión no me incumbe y no me interesa, no quiero estar atada en ningún sentido a la vida de este incordio.

—¿Entonces también te pondrás en mi camino…? —dijo desilusionada— Pensaba que me ayudarías… Esto si es una verdadera sorpresa. Al parecer cierto juguete es muy amistoso, mira todos los amigos que tienes aquí.

El sarcasmo era notorio, ella trataba de esconder su risa con su escamada mano, ya que el asunto de que este juguete tuviera alguien que lo apreciara era risible, en su estado actual solo sería una carga para sus cercanos, así que los perdería eventualmente, lo abandonarían al ser una molestia.

—No confundas las cosas, no soy amiga de este imbécil —reclamó con un tono de fastidio—. Solo te estoy diciendo que no es cosa mía que él se quede o se vaya, es libre de decidir.

—Vaya… pero eso igual es ponerse en mi camino, ¿por qué está dedicada floricultora defiende a está cosa?

—Ah… —suspiró Yosafire con pesadez— No me estás escuchando… También, podrías dejar de tratarlo como un objeto, se sabe que no es muy listo, de hecho, se le reconoce por ser un tarado, pero no le quita que siga siendo una persona, así que deja de hacer eso, es molesto.

—Sí que eres considerada, eso sí no me lo esperaba, pero no puedo cumplir con esa petición, eso ya no puede contarse como una persona, además es mío y trataré mis pertenencias como a mí me parezca, es mí problema, así que yo te pediré que no te metas en eso.

—Eres desagradable, ya entiendo porque el idiota no quiere ir contigo.

—Poemi, enserio, no es agradable que trates así a mi amigo —agregó Vendetto.

—No quiero oír nada de un hermano tan desconsiderado como tú, ni siquiera una mera carta o visita en tantos siglos. ¿Cómo quieres que te considere como mi hermano siquiera? Así que no te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra —gruñó con una mirada fiera a quien era su hermano, toda su templanza se había desvanecido y no se dio siquiera la molestia de esconder su disgusto.

Después de ver a su hermano pasmado por la sorpresa, recuperó rápidamente la compostura para enfrentar a Alfem y Yosafire, con una evidente molestia.

—Bueno, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y se está haciendo tarde, no quiero preocupar a mis pequeños…

—¿¡Tienes hijos?! ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡¿CON QUIEN?! —exclamó Vendetto interrumpiendo la serenidad de Poemi.

—¡Mis familiares, estúpido! ¡¿No te dije que no me hablaras?! —gruño Poemi ante la conjetura sin sentido de aquel de quien ya no quería saber nada.

—¡Estoy molesta! ¡Terminemos esto de una vez por todas!

La bruja vestida de carmesí hizo aparecer una pequeña flama en su mano la cual se convirtió en un objeto puntiagudo plano de color rojo, un poco curvado con ranuras circulares, el cual al verlo Alfem y Vendetto quedaron congelados.

—¿Eso es lo que creo que es? —preguntó Vendetto con incredulidad.

¿Eso era lo que pensaba que era? Por los años que habían pasado no estaba seguro del todo. Pero Alfem que también lo observaba a su lado, no quitaba los ojos de aquello que Poemi sostenía en sus garras.

—¡Oye no te quedes ahí! ¡¿Es o no lo que pienso que es?! ¡Oye!

Vendetto gritaba a Alfem para que reaccionara, pero este solo murmuraba algo inteligible, pero con solo un pequeño gesto supo cuál era su respuesta; Alfem se había llevado la mano a la cabeza, como buscando aquello que debía estar ahí, uno de sus cuernos, una parte de su ser que estaba perdida ahora estaba a solo unos metros de él.


End file.
